Forever and Always
by plybnct
Summary: What if Rachel and Finn never got back together in season 2, instead she meets a beautiful girl named Faith from Sue's glee club at Regional's. Will they be forever, or will past love and present enemies keep them apart? F/F Femslash. Smut, gets heavier in later chapters. Very AU with Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Small side of Brittana. Sort of a song fic too.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Always**_ _

I don't own Glee or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Ryan Murphy and Joss Whedon does. This is a very AU story where the supernatural doesn't exist and Faith's character lives in the Gleeverse. Based around season 2, but loosely. And if I've messed up some names, please private message me telling me how many times I've messed up. Thank you for your help and support. :)

**Chapter One: Meeting New People **

**'**_This year has been just awful, first I find out that Finn cheated on me with Santana last spring, second Finn just broke up with me to date Quinn __again__, third everyone still treats me like crap, and fourth I don't even know if the song I wrote for this Regional's singing competition is even relatively good enough to win. It's like everything in my life has been turned upside down within such a short time.'_

Rachel was pulled from her heartbreaking thoughts when the red lights started flashing in the dressing room, signaling her group was to be the next to perform. After making sure she was ready, Rachel walked out on the stage, faced the crowd, took a deep breath, and sang her original song (Get it Right).

When she finished she got a standing ovation, and signaled to the rest of the glee club to come out on stage to sing (Loser like Me). Everything went well, no one messed up their lines or dance steps, and they got another standing ovation for that performance.

Later they were all standing on stage with the other glee groups, nervous to hear the results. The announcer walked up to the mike, and announced the winners, Sue's team Vocal Adrenaline came in second, and everyone jumped for joy and hugged each other when The New Directions won first place, insuring that they're going to Nationals.

Rachel was overjoyed, until she looked to her left just in time to see Finn run up to Quinn and pull her into a loving embrace and give her a kiss. Rachel was so crushed at seeing them together she run off crying to the dressing rooms.

She was almost done collecting herself when she heard someone walk in. "Hey, that was a wicked awesome performance!" some girl behind her said, then added "Your group totally deserved the win, especially you."

After hearing what the girl said, Rachel turned around and gave her a small smile of acknowledgment, then after she got a good look, noticed she was one of Sue's girls. _'Wow, she's really beautiful. I remember her, I mean who wouldn't, she was the one doing almost all the dancing, really, really sexy dancing…_'

She was so caught up in thoughts of this girl; she almost didn't hear the question she asked. "Huh, what?"

The girl chuckled and repeated her question. "I asked if ya were alright, ya kinda spaced on me there."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, um thanks, for the compliment earlier, no one ever does, compliments me that is, so thanks." Rachel told the girl sounding really sad.

"Damn, why ya so depressed, your team just won, you should be happy, right?" the girl asked.

Even though the question wasn't asked snarky or anything, Rachel was already really upset with the goings on within the glee club and her personal life. She really just needed someone to vent to, so she did.

Rachel lashed out at the other girl "For your information, I am quite enthused about winning! I mean this _is_ my life's dream, to perform in front of people who appreciate what_ I _do! So you can just go, I don't need anyone's pity!" She spat, glaring hard at the unknown girl.

"Fuck! I was just askin if ya was alright, looked like ya was crying or some shit, and for **your** information, it's called compassion, _not_ pity!" the girl practically screamed with a hurt expression.

Once Rachel realized what she had done, lashing out at a total stranger who was just trying to be nice, she apologized immediately. "Oh God, I'm so, so sorry, I've just been going through a lot of stuff, and you were the only one here, so I just took everything out on you…" But Rachel couldn't finish her rant, because she broke down crying at the end.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I get it, you're going through some bad shit." the beautiful girl said, she hated seeing this great performer having such a rough time, when she should be celebrating her win with her friends. So she did the only thing she could do, she grabbed Rachel, and hugged the small brunette to her chest rubbing her back up and down, trying to soothe her.

Rachel sniffled and accidentally wiped her nose on the other girls dress. "Sorry about before, and the uh… snot." she apologized blushing a little.

"Ha-ha, no prob, don't much care for this dress or any dress really." the girl said. "Well, on me I mean, I'm more a tank top and jeans or short shorts type girl." she added with a flirty smirk in place. "But I'll consider forgivin ya under a couple conditions."

Unsure of the "conditions" Rachel was a little reluctant to answer. "Um, ok, what?" she asked with a hint of a grimace.

"Well…, first off, I'd really like to know your name, mine's Faith Lehane by the way."

"Oh, how rude of me, my names Rachel, uh R-Rachel Berry, and your second condition?" she answered a bit shyly. _'Faith, huh, I like that name, she's different and probably the only person that has really ever talked to me without malicious intent, like everyone at school even my supposed friends in choir.'_

Hoping the other girl doesn't freak, Faith gets ready to ask her next question. "Sexy name, so Rachel…" Faith purrs. "Would ya may be like ta head out a here an get somethin ta eat?" Faith asks smiling seductively, at the double meaning to her question.

Rachel looked at Faith **beyond** shocked, of all things she could have asked, Rachel was not expecting this, but she wasn't against it either. Having two dads, and seeing the way they love each other so completely, has left her to learn to like the person not just their gender.

Also to top it off Faith is like the embodiment of sex itself. Which makes Rachel wonder why someone like _Faith_ would show any interest in her of all people?

"Like on a date?" Rachel asks skeptically, her cheeks turning an amusing shade of pink.

"Well yeah, I mean unless you're not into that, I'd understand." Faith replies trying to not show any emotion in case the other girl doesn't like girls in that way.

"Umm, sure, that sounds quite nice actually, but so you know, I'm vegan. So I'd like to eat at a place that has a vegan selection on the menu." Rachel informs Faith, blushing even more.

"Alright, fine by me, I think I know of some Hippie restaurants round here." Faith smirks laughing at the look Rachel gave her for calling her a Hippie. "What, I could a been a _real_ bitch an called ya a tree hugger, but I thought you'd probably take some offense ta that." She added chuckling. Rachel glared at her, but once she realized Faith was only being herself and really not making fun of her, she started giggling.

They agreed to get changed into their street clothes, and meet out front in ten minutes. Since Faith drove to the competition herself, she told Rachel that they could just drive her truck to the restaurant instead of taking an expensive cab.

Rachel was the last one to get changed, and as soon as she got out of the large front doors of the hotel, she froze as she took in Faith's very alluring attire. Faith had on tight faded out jeans with rips in the knees, black boots, and also wore a tight white cut off tank top with a jean jacket and a black snap-back hat on. So in short, she looked way hotter in her normal look than her competition dress, for sure. "Babe, mouth looks better closed." Faith laughed, which made Rachel blush an even brighter shade of red at being caught ogling the other girl.

Once at the restaurant, the hostess seated them at a booth with a great view of the city. They got their menus, looked it over, and then placed their food and drink orders. Everything was going great until Rachel saw Santana and Brittany walk through the front door. _'Why out of all the places in a city as big as Columbus, why would they have to come here?'_ Thought Rachel, as they were about to pass by, causing her to duck under the table as not to be noticed by them.

"Uh, you dodgin a bookie or somethin?" Chuckled Faith at the brunette's odd behavior. Who just mumbled "Yeah" and remained hidden until she thought it was safe to show herself.

Faith looked around at who had passed by that Rachel was obviously dodging and seen that it was two girls from Rachel's Glee group. "Aren't they in your glee club, why ya hide-in from'em, ain't they like your friends or something?" Faith asks Rachel when she finally emerges from hiding underneath the table.

"First answer to your question yes, second, the really pretty one with black hair, that's Santana Lopez. She's a cheerleader, and she's also the second worst person that bullies me in school, so that would ultimately make the third a no." Rachel tells her sadly, as she tries to hide her face with her hair.

Faith looks over at Santana and then back to Rachel, and starts laughing. "Seriously, the lezzy Latina picks on ya? Ha, she looks harmless."

Rachel looks up at Faith and narrows her bright brown eyes, "Yes she is, and Santana is far from harmless … Wait, wha… How did you know about her? No one knows she's gay except the people in choir." asks Rachel a bit confused.

"Ha-ha, well, for starters "friends" don't hold hands with their fingers interlaced and look at each other like they want to fuck up a storm. Plus, I have a wicked gaydar, how'd ya think I found you?" Laughs Faith. Rachel giggled at the "fuck up a storm" comment, but stopped when she heard Faith say that she could tell she was into girls herself.

"Hey! What made you think that, I'm _not_ by any means butch or anything! I'm very hetero!" Rachel says hotly.

Faith just started laughing even harder at Rachel, which just made her more pissed at Faith. "Uh, last time I checked, I didn't have a dick and you're on a date with me, so I think the whole hetero thing just went out the window when ya accepted said date." Faith replied cockily, with her patented smirk in place, which flustered Rachel even more.

They stop their conversation when the waitress arrived with their food, eying up Faith like _she_ was on the menu, which really pissed Rachel off. _'How dare she, Faith is with me!_' As soon as Faith got a look at the other girl's food, she started making a gagging noise, which made Rachel glare at her again, but the fact that she was laughing too meant she wasn't really mad at Faith's antics. _'I really like her, she is so quirky and funny, I hope we can stay in touch after this.'_ Thinks Rachel as she's eating her food.

The waitress came back to refill their drinks, and spilt Faith's all over her white tank. "Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry." She says in a flirty tone, winking as she starts wiping the water off of Faith's top (A little too long in Rachel's opinion) paying particular attention to her exposed cleavage.

"Damn, alright, I think ya cleaned me up fine, now would ya get your mitts off my tits?" Faith snapped, hating being treated like a piece of meat, by either men or women.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." The waitress told Faith dejectedly.

Rachel was fuming, even though she's only known Faith all of four hours, she still thought it was pretty shitty that the waitress was hitting on her date. "I don't much care for our _lovely _waitress." Rachel stated in an exaggerated tone.

Faith just laughed, "Are you jealous of our waitress, miss feel _me_ up?" pointing to herself.

Rachel scowled at Faith grumbling. "Well, you are _my_ date, and if anyone should be feeling you up it should be me, _not_ her."

"Did I hear that right?" Faith asked teasingly.

Blushing furiously Rachel gave a shy reply mumbling, "Maybe."

Looking Rachel directly in the eyes, Faith pushed up her boobs and gave her a sultry smirk. "Well, if I did hear ya right, then ya got total access to em whenever ya want."

Once they finished up their meals, Faith signaled to the waitress to get the check. "Hey Rach, wanna piss Miss Molester off?" She asked as she slid out of her side of the booth to sit next to the brunette.

"Yes, I mean I guess; what do you have in mind?" Rachel asked a little pensive.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" Rachel looked at her skeptically, but agreed.

When Faith saw the waitress coming towards them out of the corner of her eye, she quickly pulled Rachel into a scorching kiss that left them both a bit breathless.

Faith turned towards the waitress. "Oh, sorry, I just can't seem ta keep my hands ta myself, Ray Ray is just so very… **Delicious**." She tells the woman in a sexy voice. After hearing that, the waitress threw the check on the table, and stormed off. Laughing, Faith turned to a blushing and still breathless Rachel. "You gonna survive there girlfriend, you're lookin a tad flushed."

"Huh? Oh… I'm… fine, super even." Rachel replied still in a daze. _'I've never been kissed like that before, WOW, I wonder if it's possible to cum from just a kiss, because if it is, then I just might have.'_

Shaking her head, Rachel gave Faith the goofiest grin she's ever seen, and breathed. "Yes, I'm more than fine." Her face still looking quite flushed, but with arousal instead of shyness this time.

Faith grabbed up the check, took a look at it, and acted like she was going to faint. "Hey Rach, how bout we dine n dash huh? This shit is wicked expensive!" Faith whispered to the other girl, making a grab for her hand so they could run out together real fast.

Seeing this made Rachel start to panic at the prospects of either washing dishes to pay for their meals, or run out the door without paying in hopes of not getting the cops called on them. "Uh, um h-how much is it?" Rachel asks worriedly, looking very pale and nauseous. Faith grins real wide at the look on the brunette's face, and busts out laughing. "What are you laughing at!? This is serious!" Rachel grits.

Waving her hand at Rachel, and clutching her stomach cause she's laughing so hard, Faith laughs out, "Oh, my, god, you should a seen yer face, hahaha, ya looked like ya was about ta fuckin puke, ahaha!" Faith gets out, still chuckling a bit.

"You're pure evil! Urg, I thought you were going to leave or stick me with the check, to which I could not fully pay as I do not have that much money on me, so I would have ended up having to wash dishes, which would be horrendous…" Faith grabs Rachel's hands in her own, in the middle of her rant, to get her attention and alleviate her worries.

"Hey babe, don't worry, I got it. I'm the one that asked ya out anyway and for the record, I would never do somethin like that ta someone, especially you." Faith says, then she leans in real close to Rachel and seductively whispers "And by the way, being evil has its perks if ya get my drift… **Rachie**." The way Faith purred her name at the end made Rachel shudder and gasp in response_. 'I love the affect I have on her'_ Thinks Faith, smirking.

After the check was paid, and they collected their things, they got back in Faith's black truck and left. The ride back to the hotel was spent in a comfortable silence.

Faith interlaced their fingers not long after they left the restaurant, and she would glace over at Rachel every now and then taking in her beauty, thinking she had the most beautiful smile and the sexiest dark brown eyes.

When Faith interlocked their fingers, Rachel smiled, but it stared to falter slightly, because Faith kept looking over making her start to feel a little self-conscious. "What?" Rachel asked Faith with a hint of insecurity, thinking maybe she had something on her face or something as she untangles her hand from the other girl's.

Faith was so caught up in her thoughts of how much she really liked Rachel, how beautiful she was, and how she wished so much that they had more time to spend together. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Rachel let go of her hand, which saddened her a bit, but she didn't let it show.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinkin a how beautiful ya are and I'm kinda bummed that we won't get ta spend much more time together, since we got to head home in the mornin." Faith answers truthfully, and then sighs.

Rachel blushed at being called beautiful by someone as gorgeous as Faith. No one had really told her that, well except for Finn, but when he said it he would always end up telling her how she could look better if she did this or that to alter her appearance. Which takes away from the initial complement in Rachel's opinion.

"R-really, you t-think I'm pretty?" Rachel whispers shyly while blushing tenfold.

"Damn straight, wouldn't a said it if I didn't mean it." Faith reply's truthfully as she interlaces their fingers again, pulling Rachel's hand to her and kissing the back of it. _'How can someone so hot have such low self-esteem.'_ she wonders. "Come on Rach, you can't tell me that ya don't think you're a total bombshell?"

"No, I don't and I'm not anywhere _near_ a bombshell. I have ugly man hands, a big nose, and I'm a short annoying Hobbit." Rachel corrects Faith, depressed about what she feels is her horrid appearance.

Upon hearing that, Faith stomps on the brakes, and pulls over into an empty parking lot, because she is so beyond pissed at how Rachel is degrading herself.

"That's total bullshit! Who told you that, that bitch Santana at the restaurant, bullies at school, huh?! Cause they're all wrong!" Faith growls out glaring hard in Rachel's direction. Faith's grip on the steering wheel is so tight her knuckles are starting to turn white she's so angry.

Rachel looks up at Faith with tears in her soulful brown eyes, shaking her head in the negative, telling Faith without words that she's wrong. Faith then reaches over and puts a piece of Rachel's hair behind her ear, and starts caressing her cheek and then runs her thumb over the other girl's plump bottom lip.

Softening her voice, Faith says " If I thought you were all those things, would I do this?" leaning into Rachel, giving her a hard bruising kiss, nipping and licking at her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Rachel moans, and opens her mouth to Faith as she threads her fingers through the other girl's thick long black hair, knocking her hat off as she pulls her in closer.

Faith unbuckles Rachel's seat belt, forgetting about her hat and pulls the other girl into her lap, making sure not to break contact with her, while Faith's tongue slides and curls around Rachel's as their lips slip and slide together with unrestrained passion.

Rachel makes a noise between a gasp and moan when she grinds her hips down against Faiths, causing her clit to rub against the inseam of her jeans. Rachel has never felt anything like this, all wild and unrestrained. God knows Finn never made her feel like this.

The way Faith kisses her has her panting and so wet and horny that she knows if they don't stop now Rachel's going to end up losing her virginity in the cab of Faith's truck. Although right now that doesn't seem all that bad to her.

Faith groans at the loss of Rachel's lips on hers when she pulls back and rests her head against hers. Rachel's breathing hard and trying to get herself under control. "Oh God, Faith, that was amazing, but I don't think we should be moving this fast. I really like you and all and as much as I would love this to continue, we can't, I can't. I mean we just met and I want my first time to be special, not that you're not special, just your truck….?

Faith stopped the other girl in mid babble by softly kissing her. "Sorry, I'm babbling." Rachel says with as much strength as she can muster in a situation like this.

"Hey, I know, I get it, and I don't wanna move to fast either and fuck this up, whatever this is we have between us. I really like you too, a lot actually, and that kinda scares the shit out a me, cause I ain't usually this way. I don't date, too much trouble and heartbreak, but I want to be with you. Date and do all that other sappy romantic shit that couples do." Faith explains, hoping Rachel will give her, them a chance.

"Wow, really, you would want to date **me**?" Rachel asks shocked at Faith's revelation.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we live that far from each other, Lima ain't that big a town, probably like a five minute or so drive from each other, and I think we could make it work. Well, you know if you want to that is." Faith answers hopeful. '_God, when did I become such a sap, but I've never met anyone like her. She's smart, sexy, and extremely talented, a triple threat and she don't even realize it.'_ Faith thinks.

"Yes, I would very much like that." Rachel replies with a winning smile that shows of her perfectly white teeth. She then leans in and give Faith a chaste kiss climbing off her lap and back into her seat. They smile at each other, Rachel still a bit shyly as Faith pulls back onto the road and resumes driving back toward the hotel Rachel's group are staying at.

Once they arrive at the hotel, they both get out and swap phones to put in each other's numbers, home and cell, so they can stay in touch. Faith will leave after this to head home since she drove up to the competition herself.

After giving their phones back, Faith pulls Rachel into a hug and kisses her once more before they have to part ways. "Goodnight Rach, and sweet dreams, oh, and maybe we could go on another date this weekend, iron out the deets after ya get back tomorrow?" Faith says with a hopeful tone and a goofy smile on her face.

Wow Rachel really is turning Faith into a love sick puppy, but she could care less cause the prospect of being with the other girl is so totally worth it.

"That would be wonderful, and could you maybe text me when you get home, just so I know you got back safe?" Rachel asks, knowing that driving at night on little sleep can be almost as dangerous as driving drunk.

"Sure thing babe, well, I guess I'll see ya later." Faith says as she's getting back into her truck.

As she's pulling away, she can see Rachel in the rear view mirror waving like a nut, so she rolls the window down, and waves back laughing a little at her enthusiasm. _'She's so goofy, I like that.'_ Faith thinks as she turns a corner feeling a little bit sad that she can't see the tiny figure of Rachel waving back at her anymore.

After Faith's truck was out of site, Rachel went into the building, then the elevator; once the doors to the elevator closed she started to feel really sad at the thought of maybe never getting to see Faith again.

_'What if everything she said was a lie and she really left because I wouldn't put out?' _She gives a heavy sigh as she exit's the elevator and gets to her door.

Rachel puts the card in the reader, and opens the door thinking her roommates would be asleep so she wouldn't have to explain her whereabouts figuring they wouldn't believe her anyway, she can't even believe it herself.

When she opens the door, she is greeted with a slightly worried looking Mercedes and a pissed Santana, yeah of all the girls in the glee club she had to be bunked with Satan, Mercedes isn't so bad, she at least treats Rachel with a little respect.

"Where the **HELL** you been girl!? I was about to go to Mr. Schue and tell him you never showed up!" Mercedes all about yells in her worry. _'I guess she figured I got kidnapped or something, which really isn't all that far-fetched in a city like Columbus.'_

Rachel just said "Out to get some air.", then goes over to her suitcase to get her pajamas and goes into the bathroom to get showered and changed. As she's showering, she doesn't hear the conversation going on between her room mates in the hotel room.

"You think something bad happened to Rachel when she was out, she looked a little ruffled up." Mercedes asks Santana, who looks uninterested in the topic.

"Does it matter, like someone would want anything to do with Berry, I think she's safe." Was Santana's snarky reply.

Mercedes glares at Santana, and hits her with a pillow. "Seriously, what if something bad happened, you can't sit here and tell me she didn't look like someone had manhandled her. For God sakes her hair looked like it had been hung out the window, and not to mention the top buttons of her shirt was unbuttoned! You know Rachel's too much of a damn prude to show off any cleavage."

"Shit Blubbers, if your so fucking worried about Man Hands, then we'll just ask her about it when she gets out of the shower, OK?" Santana tells the other girl. In truth even though she picks on Rachel she really wouldn't want anything bad to have happened to her.

When Rachel exit's the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for bed, she gets bombarded with questions about what really happened while she was out. Rachel looked at them a little perplexed, wondering why they would even care to know.

"Nothing happened, like I said I just went out to get some air and to enjoy the magnificent lights of this wonderful city." She tells them a little unconvincing, lying was never one of her strong suites, and both of her roommates can see right through her.

"That's such bull and you know it Berry, It doesn't take seven hours to get "fresh air." Santana says air quoting fresh air with her fingers in a mocking tone.

Before Rachel could reply to Santana, she got a text message, and practically ran over to her bed to retrieve her phone. She smiles and blushes at what Faith wrote.

**Hey girlfriend couldn't stop thinkin bout ya, especially your beautiful smile. I was hopein you was up so I could talk to your sexy little ass again and to let you know I can't wait till our next date. XOXO. F**

Rachel sighed dreamily and text her back oblivious to the weird looks she was getting from both Santana and Mercedes.

**Hi Faith, I can't wait either and just so you know, your ass is way sexier than mine XOXO to you too. R**

Rachel couldn't believe she just wrote that, Faith makes her feel more secure in herself, but even though she feels secure in herself, that didn't stop her from blushing as she wrote the text.

"OK, I don't know what da hell you got into tonight, but I know what a girl that's sexting looks like, and girl you one of em." Mercedes tells Rachel with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Berry, she's right, I've sexted enough people to know the signs, the blush, the goofy smile. You's be sexting. Here let me see." Santana makes a grab for Rachel's phone as it buzzes once again. She tries to wrestle it back from Santana, but it was futile, Lopez was just too strong.

Once Santana has the phone, she starts looking though the few messages, with Mercedes right beside her. When they get to the texts they both gasp and look at Rachel with mouths agape.

Rachel just hangs her head in her hands, and hopes the new text wasn't too vulgar, but by the looks on their faces, it must have been. "Can I just have my phone back now?" Rachel pleads with them. Santana throws the phone back to her with a look of rage. When she has enough courage to look at her phone she gasped as she read it too.

**I'm gonna have to say yours is sexier, cause so far I've already had my hands on your sexy round ass while you were grinding your hot little pussy down on me, and you haven't had a chance to grab mine, which is a shame by the way. So I think I win this little argument sweet cheeks. XOXO}; -** **F.**

Rachel was blushing like mad when she looked back up at her room mates, who were both wearing curious looks. Even though people were looking at her, she wasn't going to not text Faith back.

**Ok, I'll give this time, but when I get my hands on your ass, the verdict will change. I really want to talk more, but I also really need to get some sleep. Text you in the morning, is that ok Hun? XOXO and the rose emoticon is really sweet, thank you. R.**

After she sent the text, she set her phone on the bedside table, and then turned to her curious roommates awaiting the inevitable questions. "Who the hell is F, I swear if your sexting Finn, I'm going to go all Lima Heights on your hobbit ass!" Santana yells as she makes a move towards Rachel, but before she can get to her, Mercedes blocks her path.

"Come on Satan, let her at least explain herself before you beat the hell out of her."

Santana relents, folds her arms and glares hard at Rachel. "Ok Berry, you got one chance, explain, **NOW!"**

Rachel looks at Santana with fear etched all over her face she quickly answers her question. "I swear it isn't Finn, I met someone today, and ironically their name starts with an F too, but I assure you that it is **not **Finn." Rachel emphatically replies to Santana's threat.

The Latina looks at her skeptically, but decides to let it go, for now anyway. "Alright Mr. Ed, what is this mystery person's name that just so happens to start with an F also?" She asks as a last ditch effort to see if it really is or isn't Finn that Rachel was sexting.

Not really wanting to say anything about Faith, because it really isn't any of their business anyway. She really doesn't want to be teased about dating a girl, she gets put down enough as it is and doesn't want that to be piled on top of everything else.

Then again Rachel doesn't want to not tell people about Faith, cause to her that would seem like she was ashamed to be dating a girl, which she isn't. "Fine, if you must know it's someone from Sue's team that we beat today, they were the best and sexiest dancer in the group with the prettiest light brown eyes." Rachel tells them dreamily, vaguely describing Faith.

Santana and Mercadies look at one another than bust out laughing. "Yeah sure, I bet." Santana mocks.

"No offense girl, but I don't think a guy that hot would fall for you, hahaha." Mercadies adds.

Rachel is so mad that she just blurts it out. "It wasn't the guy; it was the beautiful black haired GIRL! And she really likes me, you can believe me or not, I don't care, it's my life which is none of your business anyway!"

They look at her with shocked expressions not believing a single thing the tiny diva said, they thought ok, maybe the guy, maybe, but to them, hell would have to freeze over for Rachel to land someone like the raven haired goddess that was dancing on Sue's team. "Sure Berry, the girl? She wouldn't touch you with a fucking ten foot pole." Santana snarked.

After being out with Faith and feeling so happy, Rachel was just done with this conversation, it didn't matter what they or anyone else for that matter thought, all that mattered was that she knew Faith liked her, and that's all she needed. So instead of giving Santana a reply to her mean remark, she just got under her covers rolled over and tried to get some sleep. She really wished for time to go by faster so she could see Faith tomorrow evening to talk about their plans for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Parents **

**Don't own Glee or Buffy, nor the song used in this chapter.**

The New Directions made it back to William Mckinley High School, but unfortunately no one at the school even cared that they won and were going to Nationals, so they were treated the same, shitty. Most of the members actually got slushed as soon as they entered the school.

For Rachel, the day seemed to drag on; the only thing that made her happy was reading all of Faith's texts over and over. She text Faith as soon as she woke up that morning, just like she promised.

Even though it was Tuesday, Faith's school just gave the glee club the next day off, but Rachel wasn't as lucky, _'It's just not fair we won and still have to attend school the next day.'_

As Rachel was about to shut her locker, she got a face full of blue slushy, the worst of all colors, because it stains everything, the only thing you can do with your clothes is throw them when you get home. "Keep away from my man Dwarf." Quinn snarled.

Rachel ran crying to the bathroom to clean herself up as she always does. Once there, she realized she had no extra clothes left due to the group slushy she got as soon as the glee members entered the school, which means she'll have to wear these blue tainted clothes the rest of the day. _'Damn, this sucks.'_

Luckily it was near the end of the day, so she wouldn't have to wear this for too long, just History class and choir. As she was exiting the ladies room, she got a text; she smiled as soon as she felt it vibrate, because she knew it was Faith.

**Hey girlfriend, you want me to pick you up from school today, I've slept most the day so I figured you might like a ride? In the transportation way not the sexy way, even though the latter sounds better. XOXO. F.**

The offer was sweet, both of them, but since Rachel looked horrible with blue stains all over her clothes, hair, and face. She really didn't want Faith to see her in such a state.

**Um, I don't think it's a good idea, I had a blue slushy thrown at me today, and I look awful. I hate to turn down an offer to see you, but like I said before, I look awful. Thank you for the offer though, but I'll just walk home today, ok. XOXO. R.**

Rachel sent the text and when she didn't receive one back, she figured maybe Faith was upset at being turned down. Either way she had class, so she went on her way, hoping Faith wasn't mad at her.

Finally it was the end of the day, and Rachel was just happy at the prospect of getting out of her cold nasty sticky blue clothes and into a nice warm bath, praying that her hair wasn't going to be as bad to comb out as she thinks it'll be.

As soon as Rachel stepped foot outside she was met with a shocking site. There was Faith parked outside of her school lying back on the hood of her black truck. She was wearing dark jeans shorts showing off her long creamy legs, black boots, and a red cropped tank top that showed off just the right amount of her toned sexy stomach and don't forget a snap-back hat.

The site was so erotic, that Rachel actually dropped her stuff and gasped pretty loud when she spotted the other girl. The reason Faith was there, was to show Rachel that she didn't care if she was covered in blue slush or dressed in something really sexy, she'd like her either way. She got there a little early, so she decided to tan on the hood of her truck.

Faith raised her head up when she heard a familiar voice or you could say gasp, and saw it was in fact Rachel; the smile that had once adored her face fell and turned into a look that could kill if it were possible as soon as she saw what the other girl looked like.

It took everything in Faith to not rush up to her and demand who had slushed her so she could kick the shit out of them, guy or girl she didn't care, she knew she could whoop just about anyone.

As calmly as she could, she walked up to Rachel, picked up the stuff that the other girl had dropped and handed them back to her, trying to breath evenly as not to alert Rachel to her enraged state.

"Thanks, I thought I sent you a text saying not to come, I could have just walked home, and I really didn't want you to see me like this. I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me tonight or any other night." Rachel tells Faith in near tears.

Faith just pulls the slush covered girl towards her and holds her until she stops crying. "Rach, babe, why would I call off our date?" Faith asks her softly as she rubs soothing circles up and down her back.

"Because, I look hideous, and you looked like a super model ready for a photo shoot sunbathing on your truck."

Pulling out of the embrace to look into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes, Faith lightly kisses her before replying. "Hahaha, a super model Rach, if anyone's going to be a super model it'd be you, but thanks for the complement baby. Come on let's get you home to get cleaned up for I ask who did this and kick da shit out of em, alright?"

They head toward Faith's truck, get in, then Faith starts driving to Rachel's house after she gave her the directions. As they were driving Rachel was caught up in her thoughts, _'I hope my dad's decided to go out early, I don't want them to end up telling Faith that she's the first and only person I've ever had over, God she'll think I'm even more pathetic.'_

Her inner monologue was cut short when she felt Faith interlace their fingers, causing a small smile to appear on her face. It slipped off when they reached her driveway, and Faith pulled in. Rachel was starting to panic; she didn't want Faith to know she was even more of a loser than she already did.

Faith turned to the other girl wondering why she wasn't getting out, "Um, Rach, this is the right house, right?" Faith asks uncertainly.

Rachel looks over at her with a sad smile and tells her the truth. "I'm afraid to go in because my fathers will probably dote over you because you're the first person to ever come to my house, I have no real friends, and Finn and I weren't very serious so he never met them. He only dated me to make Quinn jealous."

"Rach, ya really need to have more confidence in yourself, and me too, cause if you ain't realized it by now, then you need too. I ain't goin nowhere, I know we only met yesterday, but I already told you I really like you, so would you please have some _faith_ in me that I won't run off at the drop of a damn hat?" Faith pleads with the diva, wanting her to understand that she actually cares for her, more than she cares to admit even to herself.

After that had been said, Rachel pulled Faith into a tight embrace, "Thank you Faith, thank you for caring about me and showing me that there are some decent people out there." She choked out as she placed a few kisses on Faith's shoulder, then let go. "Well, are you ready to meet the parents?" she teased.

"Yep, I mean unless you think they won't like me. Hell, they might think I's the one that slushed ya." Faith said concerned.

"Don't worry, they will love you, you're the sweetest person I've ever met, and I'll make sure they know it wasn't you." Rachel told her honestly.

"Uh Ray, if I'm the sweetest person ya ever met, then ya _really_ need ta get out more." Faith laughed.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, gave Faith a feather light kiss, and motioned for them to exit the truck. They got out, and headed for the door; Rachel stepped in front of Faith, and used her key to open the door. Once it was opened, she motioned for Faith to come in.

Faith walked past Rachel into the house waiting for her to put her backpack up, when Rachel was done, she escorted Faith into the living room where she knew her dads were. "Is that you sweetie, can you come here, your dad and I want to see how your day went." Faith heard one of Rachel's dads yell.

Once they were in the room Faith saw Rachel's dad get up and hug her like only a father can. "Oh dear, honey what happened?" her dad asked.

"You know, the usual, but that doesn't matter. Oh dad, daddy, this is Faith." she said introducing her fathers to her girlfriend.

"Oh, hello, how rude of us, I'm Rachel's father Hiram, and this handsome gentleman beside me is my husband Leroy, her other father." He tells her, holding out his hand to shake Faith's in greeting.

"Hi sir, I'm Faith, uh Faith Lehane." she grimaced at her not so elegant introduction.

Sensing Faith's anxiety he sat down, then motioned for both her and Rachel to sit down also. Both Rachel and Faith sat down on the loveseat; it was more than big enough to hold another person, so they really didn't have to sit so close. Upon seeing this Hiram shot a glace to his husband to see if they were thinking the same thing. Leroy nodded and sat up to address their suspicions.

Leroy sat up and cleared his throat to get both girls attention, once he got it he proceeded to ask what was on both his and his husbands mind. "So, Faith, tell us a little about yourself, do you go to school with Rachel?"

"Um, no, we met in Columbus, at Regional's, I was on Sue Sylvester's team, an uh dancer." Was Faith's shaky response. Rachel could feel Faith tensing up, and slipped her hand into the other girl's and interlocked their fingers. That gesture seemed to make Faith smile.

After seeing that subtle yet intimate act, both her dads knew there was more to this "Faith" than was being offered by their daughter. So he just decided to get to the jest of it sooner rather than later. "So Faith, are you and my daughter dating?" Hiram asked, a little harsh for Rachel's liking, and she was about to say as much, but Faith answered before she could.

"Yes Mr. Berry, we are, and I really do care for her." Faith told Rachel's father with pride, which made Rachel's heart swell with love for this girl that just popped up in her life.

"I see, well, would you mind if we had a word alone with our daughter?" Leroy asked.

Faith nodded her head, gave Rachel one last look, then went to stand by the door. _'Fuck! I bet they think I'm some heartless bitch that's playing some sort of prank or either a dumb slut.'_ She thought solemnly.

After Faith left the room, Rachel's dads started bombarding her with questions. "Rachel, how do you know that this isn't just another prank, remember Jesse? No offense honey but she doesn't seem like the type you would usually date?" Leroy said from his position.

"Your father's right, are you sure about this, she looks a little rough for my liking." Hiram adds.

Hearing them put her girlfriend down put Rachel on the defensive. "Well dad, daddy if you would have taken the time to get to know her instead of making her leave the room, knowing we're talking about her, then maybe you would like her, and for all I know she's probably already left." Rachel said a bit harsh towards her fathers.

The two men looked at her a bit shocked. "We didn't mean to offend your friend; we just don't want you to get hurt again." Leroy told her of his worries.

"She won't dad, I have a good feeling about her, so could you just please give her a chance? Yes, she may look edgy and I know it's hard to believe someone as beautiful as her would like me that way, but she does. I swear once you really get to know her, you'll find that she's a really sweet and caring person."

Faith had gotten bored just standing by the door, and a little curious about what was being said too. So she tiptoed back toward the room, and stood five feet from the doorway, just close enough to hear everything.

What she heard made her a little upset; it seems Rachel's dads hadn't taken a liking to her like she feared. She was about to leave until she heard Rachel speak up on her behalf, and at hearing how she felt about her. Faith felt as if her heart would explode from all the emotions running through her at the moment.

After Rachel told her dads, she got up in true diva storm out fashion to find Faith and bring her back, so her parents could really get to know her. "Faith, baby?" She called, then noticed Faith beside her and screamed, causing her fathers to run into the hallway to see what was wrong.

Rachel's scream of pure terror had Faith laughing her ass off, she was laughing so hard she had to hold on to the brunette for support. "Oh… my…God… hahaha, your… face… scream…" Faith told her in between her laughter.

"It's not funny Faith you could have given me a heart attack!" Rachel whined which only made Faith laugh that much harder.

When her dads arrived, they both started chuckling at their daughter and her girlfriends antics, by the time they got there, Faith had slipped down Rachel's body, to her knees and was clutching on to their daughter's waist for dear life. Seeing this seemed to alleviate some of their worries.

Once Faith had collected herself, she let go of Rachel's waist, got up off the floor, and placed a kiss on her glaring girlfriend's lips. Rachel couldn't stay mad at Faith, so she just wrapped her arms around Faith's neck and accepted the kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to break the kiss, but kept their fingers interlocked. "Well that was quite a funny show. Faith, would you like to stay for dinner, we're having vegetarian meatloaf, Rachel's favorite?" Hiram offered.

"Sure, I'd like that, anything to be able to spend more time with Rachel." She replied honestly.

"Well, while my husband and I fix dinner, you two can head on up to Rachel's room and finish your homework or she can put on a faux concert for you if you'd like, after she gets cleaned up of course. Oh, and no funny business. Alright?" Leroy told them.

They nodded, grabbed their backpacks, and headed up to Rachel's room. "I'm gonna assume it's the one with the gold star on the door?" Faith states amused. Rachel just blushed and leads them into her bedroom. Once in the room Faith just made herself at home by flopping on Rachel's bed.

Faith pulled herself up onto her elbows on the bed and sent Rachel a very seductive look. "So you like to put on shows, then hows bout you put one on fer me?" Faith purred. That comment sent a shiver through the other girl and flood at the double meaning behind Faith's words.

Rachel slapped Faith lightly on the leg. "Not that kind of show Miss Perv, but I will sing for you, if you'd like?" she asked. "But, after I've showered."

She went over to her dresser, picked out her clothes and towel, then headed into the bathroom, before she shut the door, she turned and gave Faith a flirty smile. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it babe, hey want someone ta reach those hard ta reach places?" Faith asks giving Rachel her sexy smirk, waggling her eyebrows for emphases.

"You're such a goof but maybe next time, if you're lucky." Rachel told her, quickly turning around, so Faith won't see her blushing at her own bold statement.

"Or I could just lick all the slush off a ya!" Faith yells as Rachel's entering through her bathroom door. Rachel doesn't answer, too embarrassed by the comment to form a coherent sentence. So she just decided to clean all the slush out of her hair and off her body, then changed into her clean clothes before exiting her bathroom.

As soon as Faith seen Rachel, her heart rate sped up, as well as her breathing. To her Rachel looked extremely hot with her damp hair, t-shirt and really tiny pink sleep shorts.

"Damn Rach, if those shorts go any higher up your legs ya might as well call em a fuckin belt." Faith breathed, caught off guard by how skimpy the other girl's outfit was.

Rachel looked down at her attire, then back up at Faith blushing. "I look bad don't I, sad clown hooker, right?" Rachel asks self-consciously, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What? Hell no, ya look fuckin hot! Where the hell would you get sad clown hooker at anyways?"

"Finn, I put on a black cat suit, like Sandy from the movie Grease, hair and make-up too. He said I looked like a sad clown hooker, then left." Rachel answers sadly. Faith then sat up and moved to the edge of the bed where Rachel was standing, and wrapped her arms around her middle to give her a loving hug, playing with the ends of her girlfriend's wet hair.

"Well, Finn must be a real dumbass, cause if I'd a seen ya dressed like that, I'd probably cum on the spot, you're gonna have ta wear that for me sometime." Faith says, giving the other girl a Cheshire grin. "But right now, I would love to hear you sing to me, if you're still up ta it that is." she inquires, turning her head up to look Rachel in the eyes, then she nuzzled and kissed her stomach, reluctantly letting go so she could sing to her.

Rachel was caught off guard by Faith's sudden embrace, and didn't react at first, but when she turned her head and their eyes met, Rachel knew that in that moment, she would do anything for Faith, but for now she would just do what she was asked. Sing to her beautiful girlfriend.

Rachel snatched off Faith's hat, examining it, before throwing it on her desk. "Why do you always wear these hats?"

"It's a lesbian thing, but honestly I just really like em, think they make me look even hotter."

Rachel nods her head, then starts running her fingers through Faith's thick raven locks and gives her a peck on the lips. "You look beautiful either way." She tells her girlfriend, as she goes over to her Ipod to pick a song she hoped the other girl would like. Looking through her massive song collection, she decided to pick the song: (The Only Exception) by Paramore.

She then turned towards Faith, and sung to her with all her love on display.

{Verse 1}

**_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_**

**_And curse at the wind_**

**_He broke his own heart and I watched_**

**_As he tried to reassemble it_**

**_And my momma swore that_**

**_She would never let herself forget_**

**_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love_**

**_If it does not exist_**

**_But darlin'_**

**{Chorus}**

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_ **

At hearing this line; Faith got up from the bed, and walked to Rachel swaying her hips with that sexy smirk on her face.

**_You are the only exception _**

**_You are the only exception_**

_{Verse 2}_

**_Maybe I know, somewhere _**

**_Deep in my soul_**

**_That love never lasts_ **

Faith pulled Rachel to her and started slow dancing with her.

**_And we've got to find other ways_**

**_To make it alone_ **

Rachel wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, and let her take the lead, she laid her head on Faith's shoulder and continued to softly sing the rest of the song into her ear.

**_Or keep a straight face _**

**_And I've always lived like this continued to softly sing the rest of the song into her ear._**

**_Keeping a comfortable, distance_**

_**And up until now**_

_**I had sworn to myself that I'm content**_

_**With loneliness**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well**_

{Chorus}

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

{Bridge}

_**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't**_

_**Let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

_**Ooh Ooh...**_

{Chorus}

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

**_You are the only exception_**

[X2]

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**_

After Rachel was done singing, Faith pulled back to look into her eyes, "Wow, I've never had anyone sing ta me before, made me feel special. Thank you baby." she told Rachel with a little waver in her voice.

Returning the intense gaze, Rachel leaned into Faith and gave her a kiss that left both of them breathless. "You're welcome, and I meant every word, you are the only exception. You've made me feel more cared for in these last couple days than anyone else has my entire life."

Feeling and hearing those words breathed across the skin of her neck, Faith started backing Rachel up against the wall to continue their steamy kiss. When Rachel's back hit the wall, she gasped, which gave Faith the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Rachel moaned into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance, Faith won of course, but Rachel could really care less as long as Faith kept kissing her like this. Faith runs her hands up and down Rachel's back then over her ass, gripping and massaging it. The brunette groaned and hopped up to wrap her long tan legs around Faith's middle.

Faith growled low in her throat, and pulled Rachel even closer to her, causing the other girl's shorts to slide up to the top of her thighs, making Faith groan at the thought of only a couple thin layers separating her from Rachel's tight wet pussy.

"God Rachel, I love your silky smooth legs." Faith purrs in her ear. Rachel gasped at that, her hips moving against Faith's toned stomach of their own accord.

Faith encouraged her by moving her hands under the hem of Rachel's shorts grabbing her bare ass, pulling her even more into her and tightened her own stomach muscles to give Rachel something solid to grind against.

Faith loved the feel of a wet and wanting Rachel moving back and forth against her stomach, she could feel the heat coming from her girlfriend's core through her shorts, begging her to continue. But Faith had a feeling Rachel was a virgin, and even though her own body was on fire, she stopped the other girl's hips from grinding against her so they could talk and not too get caught up in the moment.

Once Rachel realized Faith had stopped them, she looked at her with a curious expression. "Why did you stop?" Rachel asked, her voice laced with hurt.

Faith realized what Rachel was thinking, and quickly pulled her in for a reassuring kiss. When their lips separated Faith spoke. "Rachel, I… I didn't want ta do anythin ya might regret, I want our first time ta be romantic, as clichéd as that sounds. Have you even had sex with anyone?"

It was so hard for Rachel to focus on what Faith was saying and not give in to her body's desires, since she was still tightly pressed to Faith's stomach. " No, I'm a virgin, and I want our first time to be romantic too, I guess we just got caught up in the moment, but oh my God Faith, right now my control is severely waning." Rachel whined.

Laughing, Faith came up with a solution to their situation. "Well, if I got you off by letting you grind against me, you would still keep your v-card. What ya think?"

Rachel ponders Faith's proposition, which to her didn't sound too bad at all, she could maintain her virginity, but be able to relieve the pounding between her thighs. "Ok, so do you want to continue like this, or move to the bed?"

"Hmm, how about the bed, if that's alright, but if you wouldn't mind, could you at least remove your shorts and underwear? Faith asks Rachel with a sexy smirk on her face that made her swoon a bit.

"Uh, ok I guess, but why?" Rachel asks Faith a little uncertain as Faith carries her to sit on the edge of the bed. Faith gives her the same sexy smirk as before, and sensually replies, "Cause I'd really **love **to feel your hot sticky pussy painting my stomach with your sweet juices as you ride me hard till ya cum."

That remark made Rachel's insides clench in want, want for Faith and the heights she knew the other girl could take her to. So she gets off of Faith's lap, removing her shorts, taking her underwear with them, blushing the entire time as she climbs back onto her lap.

Faith pulls Rachel with her as she moves to the middle of the bed laying down, lifting her shirt to the base of her breasts, then maneuvers Rachel so that her core is pressed right against her bare stomach.

Rachel moans as soon as her core touches Faith's bare skin, the pleasure unlike anything she's ever experienced before. Having never had an orgasm, she starts shaking with pure desire and a little fear at what is about to occur. _'I've never done anything like this, what if I disappoint Faith. God, I'm going to end up embarrassing myself.'_ She's broken from her self-conscious thoughts as she feels Faith run her hand up and down her naked thighs, questioning Rachel with her eyes.

At Rachel's affirmative, Faith moves her hands higher up Rachel's thighs until she reaches her perfectly round ass, pulling her tighter against her stomach, making them both groan at the contact.

"Damn Rach, you feel so good against me, soft and wet, and I totally love your ass, it's so grab able." She purrs as she urges Rachel start moving against her. Giving a long moan of approval, Rachel starts to really get into it, and starts grinding back and forth on top of Faith as she grips her ass pulling her even harder against her.

Faith groans as she takes in the other girl's look of pure ecstasy as she's grinds against her stomach. Faith moves one hand between their bodies, and runs a singles finger through Rachel's wetness. Upon feeling this Rachel gasps and comes to a halt in her attempt at bliss, to gauge Faith's true intentions.

"Why'd ya stop babe, I thought this was what you wanted?" Faith asks her, confused as she removes her hand from between Rachel's thighs.

"I-it is…b-but I thought…I mean you said that we could do this and I could still maintain my virginity, b-but you had y-your hand between my legs, and …."

Now that she has an understanding of why Rachel stopped, Faith lifts her hand that was previously on Rachel's hip, and moves it up to her face to caress her cheek. "I did, and I was telling the truth, I wasn't gonna take ya v-card, I was just tryin ta help ya along, I wanted ta give ya a really big O for your first one." Faith answers truthfully.

Blushing, Rachel leans down and pecks Faith's lips, "Sorry, I- I just sort of panicked I guess, but… I trust you, so if I didn't kill the mood to bad could we please continue, I'm still kind of worked up." she tells Faith, blushing.

Faith pulls Rachel in for a fiery kiss, and places her hands back to where they were before things got interrupted. "So sexy." Faith whispers as Rachel's hips start up a furious pace against her. Rachel begins making little whimpering sounds, feeling herself reaching heights she never thought possible. Faith can tell the other girl is about to cum cause her thighs are squeezing her sides in a death grip, her rhythm becoming desperate and frantic.

Faith wants her girlfriend to experience the most powerful orgasm she can without being inside her, so she places her hand back between Rachel's thighs, but this time starts circling her clit, causing the other girl to cry out.

Moving her finger through Rachel's wet folds, Faith looks into her almost black eyes, seeing tears of frustration starting to leak out, and pinches Rachel's clit almost brutally. "Cum for me baby." That was all it took, and Rachel was flying.

"**FAITH!"**

Rachel let out a perfectly pitched cry of ecstasy, crying out Faith's name as she collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, her body still shaking with the aftershocks of her very first orgasm.

"Fuck me! That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen." Faith heard and most definitely felt Rachel cum; her ears rang from the exclamation of pure bliss as her name fell from the other girl's lips. She could feel her girlfriends cum pouring out over her stomach, and onto the sheets below. The intensity of the situation causing her to have a small orgasm in reaction to the noises Rachel made and to the feel of it all.

Rachel rolled off of Faith, and put her arm across her face, still breathing hard. "Oh my God Faith! That was amazing; I've never felt anything like that before. It was just WOW!" Rachel exclaimed in her post orgasmic state.

Turning to lay half on top of Rachel half on the bed, she buried her face in the other girl's neck, and took a deep breath, then looked into her darkened brown eyes and poured her heart out. "You know, I've never done this." Rachel looked at her funny.

"Wait, are you a virgin too?"

Suppressing a laugh, Faith looked up at her girlfriend again shaking her head. "No Rach, I definitely ain't, I wasn't talkin bout that. I meant… I ain't ever stayed with the person; you know after, much less cared weather they got off, alls I cared about was gettin mine an gettin out. Never cared enough bout someone like I do you, I know it sounds like I might be lying, but I ain't. Hell, I'm fallin hard fer ya."

Rachel looked at Faith beyond words, so she bent her head down, and gave Faith a languid kiss. "No one has ever said anything so sweet to me before, and I know I'm falling for you too." She told her truthfully.

Untangling herself from Faith, Rachel put on another pair of sleep shorts, and looked over at Faith who had a puzzled look on her face. "We need to get ourselves presentable; dinner with my dads remember?" Rachel said laughing.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot, you think they heard somethin?" Faith asked a bit worried.

Rachel laughed at the horrified look on Faith's face. "No Hun, my room has been sound proofed because of all the neighbor's complaining about my singing at what they deemed was inappropriate hours of the night."

That made Faith laugh so hard she fell back on the bed. "Oh God, I bet that was hilarious, the police showin up to tell ya to quit singin so late. Hahaha!"

"No, it was embarrassing; my singing should be heard not stifled by those who hate the arts!" Rachel replied hotly, throwing Faith's shirt at her.

Faith pulled Rachel into a kiss then hug, hoping to smooth over inadvertently hurting her feelings, knowing singing is very important to her girlfriend, having been told by said girlfriend that she hates when someone puts her down for it.

"Babe, I wasn't making fun of you, I just meant it was probably a funny 911 call for the police ta get, usually it's for a real crime, or someone screwing to loud."

Rachel was placated, understanding that she needed to not be too hard on Faith; she just likes to joke with her, not insult her. If Rachel really thought about it, she would realize that Faith loved her voice so much they ended up sort of having sex cause of it.

Not wanting her dads to get suspicious, Rachel grabbed Faith's hand, and led her down the stairs to the dining room, where her fathers had dinner almost ready, so to be polite and hopefully impress Rachel's dads, Faith offered to set the table, and helped bring the food in.

They all ate in a nice peaceful atmosphere, Rachel's dads observing how their daughter and her first and only girlfriend interacted. They liked how Faith treated their daughter with respect, like before they all went to sit down, Faith stopped Rachel from sitting, so she could pull her chair out for her.

To them Faith might actually have true feelings for their daughter, and they were very happy at the prospect of Rachel having someone to count on, love, and be loved as much in return.

"That was actually edible Rach, figured it bein vegan it'd taste like sweaty gym socks." Faith tells Rachel laughing at the glare being sent her way.

Faith turned towards Rachel's parents." But seriously Mr. and Mr. Berry everything was great, heck, I might try eatin more health conscious shi...tuff too." Faith grimaced at her slip.

"Well thank you Faith, Hiram always loves complements on his dinners, isn't that right dear?" Leroy asks his husband appreciating Faith's sincerity.

"That is right my love, thank you Faith, you're not like my husband and I had originally thought." Hiram comments.

"Yeah I get that a lot; I'm like one a those never judge a book by its cover deals."

Everyone helped clean up the dishes, and Faith was ready to head out when Rachel stopped her. "You shouldn't be out driving this late, you could get hurt, why don't you stay here, my dad's probably wouldn't mind, please?"

"Sure, but only if your dads say it's alright, cause I wanna sleep next to ya, not on the couch, that's my conditions ta stayin." Faith replies giving Rachel a flirty look.

Rachel's dads agreed, but gave their daughter the same circumstances. **No funny business! **To which they both nodded, inwardly smiling. _'Sort of been there done that.' _Rachel thought.

Rachel gave Faith some clothes to change into for bed, to which she took, and proceeded to undress right in front of the other girl. _'Wonder what she'll do when she sees me naked when she turns around?' _Faith wonders.

"OH MY GOD, FAITH!" Rachel squeals and turns back around as soon as she got sight of a very naked Faith. _'Oh my, her body is a heck of a lot more toned than I thought, oh God and she is completely shaved down there._'

Finally putting on her clothes, laughing, Faith grabbed Rachel's shoulder and turned her around to face her. "It's alright now babe, I'm completely dressed."

Rachel looked at Faith seeing that she was in fact dressed now, and proceeded to chew her out about her nudity. "Oh my God Faith, you could have given me a heart attack!" She grits, but Faith garbs her and gives her a languid kiss, cutting off any rant Rachel was most likely going to go on.

"Sorry babe, I didn't think ya would freak, was hope in maybe ya would jump me and ravage me till I couldn't walk the next mornin." Faith whispers seductively into Rachel's ear.

Upon feeling Faith's lips on hers Rachel forgot why she was yelling in the first place, and just gave into the kiss, then moaned when Faith's words registered in her fogy brain. "Mmm, I really like Faith smoochies."

"Alright Rach, enough teasing ya, let's get some sleep alright?"

Rachel then grabs Faith's hand, and leads her to the bed; they lay down on their respective sides, and tried to get some sleep. Feeling the other girl toss and turn a bit, she pulled Rachel to lie on her chest, where she slept peacefully throughout the night listening to Faith's heart beat and feeling safe within her strong loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bullies and break-ups**

Faith was the first to awake the next morning to find a sleeping Rachel in her arms. She thought that she should wake her up with a sweet gesture, so she combed her fingers through the other girl's hair and flittered her fingers over her face.

Rachel was stirred from her dream by someone gently moving their fingers across her face; she opened her eyes to find Faith staring at her with a sweet smile.

"Hey sleepy head, you ready for another day of high school hell?"

Flopping her head back onto her pillow Rachel let out a disgruntled sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Urg, I wish that it was the weekend instead of Friday, so we could spend more time together today."

"Hahaha, don't be such a drama queen babe, it won't be _that_ bad, I'll text ya throughout the day, maybe I could even stop by to bring ya lunch."

"That sounds nice, just don't be alarmed if you see me covered head to toe in slushy, oh and if you can't find me right off, I'm the loser sitting at the end of the glee club table. No one sits by me, so you will at least have a seat permanently reserved beside me."

Hating that Rachel is putting herself down again, Faith pulls her on top of her and gives her a steamy kiss, plunging her tongue into Rachel's mouth, groaning at the taste. "Damn, I'll never get tired of kissin ya, and please quit putting yourself down, I hate it. No matter what anyone tells ya, you're not a loser, you're the most talented person I ever met."

Giving Faith a kiss, Rachel climbs off of her to get dressed for school. "That's really sweet, but I know what I am. Anyway, you need to get up and get dressed for school, don't want to be late." Rachel tells Faith, her voice cracking a bit.

"DAMN IT Rachel! Stop putting yourself down, what do I have to do to convince you, tell me please, I'll do anything?" Faith yells, and then softens her voice at the end.

Rachel was dressed and applying her makeup when Faith made her outburst, causing her to flinch, and her lipstick to smear. Cleaning the unwanted lipstick off her face, she turns around to where Faith is, just shaking her head.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can do, I just need to have more confidence in myself, and with you in my life, I know I'll get there, eventually."

Accepting the fact it'll take time for Rachel to accept that she is talented, she gets off the bed and proceeds to get dressed into her clothes from yesterday. "Hey you got any lipstick that ain't all girly n shit?" Faith asks.

Laughing, Rachel goes over to her vanity, and picks out the darkest color she has, a dark plum, and hands it to Faith. "Here, that's the closest to dark I have, will it do?"

Putting it on and looking in the mirror, "Yeah, it'll due, a little lighter than I usually wear, but it's actually a nice shade, thanks." Faith says as she kisses Rachel's mirror, leaving a perfect lipstick mark.

"Oh, by the way, there's your proof it wasn't a dream."

"What?"

"You remember your song?"

"Oh, yeah; I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up, Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream;" Rachel sings the part of the song Faith was referring to.

Looking at the mark on her mirror, then at a smiling Faith, Rachel just shakes her head, and gives her a peck on the lips, grabs her hand and leads them down the stairs to get some breakfast.

_'I'm never going to wipe that mark off my mirror, that has to be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen her do, it's like a memento to prove that she's actually here and with me. I can't believe she's __my__ girlfriend, I must have hit my head at Regional's and am in a coma or something.'_

They had a nice breakfast; her dads asked if she needed a ride to school, to which she declined. Faith said she was going to drop her off, then head off to her school about ten minutes away.

"Thanks for breakfast Mr. and Mr. Berry, it was wonderful. If it's ok with you guys, Rachel and I are going to head out, don't want to be late. Thanks again for breakfast." Faith tells Rachel's dads as they're heading out the door.

"Laying it on a bit thick there Faith, I can't believe you have a "meet the parent's" voice, you're so cute." Rachel coos, pinching Faith's cheek when they get in the truck.

Faith lightly smacks Rachel's hand from her face, and starts tickling her. "Do you give?" She asks.

Rachel just shakes her head no, "S-stop, ahaha, we'll be late!" she tells Faith, laughing hysterically.

"We can be late, I don't care much fer school anyhow, just give and we can leave."

"O-ok, I-I give, stop, please I'm going to pee on myself!" Rachel concedes squealing with laughter.

"Now, say I'm not cute, cause I'm a total bad ass and you know it." Faith says not letting up on tickling her girlfriend.

"Ok, your, ahaha, a b-bad ass, no cuteness whatsoever!"

Upon hearing that, Faith stops tickling Rachel, sits up in her seat, starts her truck and pulls out on the road, but not before taking another amusing look at her girlfriend. "Damn straight."

After making herself presentable again, Rachel poked Faith in the ribs pouting. "Meanie"

Faith chuckled throatily casting a glance at the other girl before replying. "And ya got the nerve ta call me cute. Yer just too adorable babe and stop with the pout fors I kiss it off."

They arrived at Rachel's school about twenty minutes early, so Faith just pulled into an empty parking space. "So what do ya wanna do to pass the time?" Faith purrs wriggling her eyebrows insinuating what she would prefer.

"No, Faith, we don't have _that_ much time, and I'd never do anything naughty in the school parking lot."

"I just thought we could make-out a bit, don't know what you was talkin bout, cause if it's what I think it is, we totally wouldn't have enough time to do _that_." Faith said chuckling.

Acting as she was thinking it over, Rachel looked over at Faith giving her a sly grin. "Well, I suppose we could." She said in a flirty tone, moving closer towards her girlfriend.

Seeing Rachel inching her way closer towards her, she folds her arms across her chest, and looks out the window. "Nope, I'm not in the mood now." Faith says tauntingly.

"Oh come here you!" Rachel half yells half whines as she pulls Faith's arms apart, and crawls into her lap, removing Faith's hat before giving her a languid kiss, thrusting her tongue into Faith's eager mouth curling her tongue around the other girl's.

"Mmm, look who's gotten bold, I like it." Faith says as she latches her plump lips onto Rachel's collar bone biting and sucking the soft tender flesh she found there while palming her girlfriends perfectly round ass.

Moaning, Rachel pulls out of the kiss knowing they need to stop, cause she has school, like now, and she really doesn't want to be late and get detention. Though that really doesn't sound all that bad right now.

Faith groans at the loss of Rachel's lips, and opens her eyes to see why she put the skids on their make-out session. With glazed over eyes Faith asks "W-why'd we stop?"

Laughing, Rachel answers her girlfriend's question. "Because silly I have to leave, school remember?"

"Oh yeah, well that sucks." Faith grumbles a little as Rachel climbs off her lap, placing Faith's hat back on top of her head before she gets out of the truck with her backpack in hand ready for another day of school hell.

Rachel shuts the truck door, waving bye to Faith, but before she can turn and leave for the school doors, Faith rolls down her window and hollers for her to come back. "Hey, ya can't leave me without a goodbye kiss." Faith says as Rachel approaches her window.

"I thought I gave you quite a goodbye kiss earlier if I do say so myself." Rachel replies leaning in to give Faith a chaste kiss, lightly running her fingers through her thick raven hair.

"Will that suffice? She asks as she turns around heading into the school, but before she goes in she turns around and waves, blowing Faith a kiss. _'She's a sexy raven haired vixen, and she's all mine.' _Rachel thinks dreamily.

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had gotten out of cheerio's practice earlier than usual, so they all seen the raunchy display Rachel and Faith put on. "Woe, who was that, that Berry was grinding on?" Was Santana's snarky comment.

"I don't know, but I'd like to know who would take interest in an annoying Hobbit like Berry." Quinn said as her and her companions entered the school.

"Oh shit, I bet that was who Berry said she was with in Columbus, the super-hot girl dancer from Sue's team! Treasure Trail said her name was Faith" Santana exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, Quinn's mind started thinking up ways to break up the oh so happy couple. _'I'm going to get back at Rachel for breaking Finn and me up, I'll have her so heartbroken she won't even want to leave her house, but first I need to find out more about this Faith character.'_

Quinn hadn't realized she'd been chuckling to herself until she saw Brittany and Santana giving her weird looks. "I know that evil chuckle, you thinkin bouts breakin Berry and her hot as hell girlfriend up aren't you?" Santana asks.

"Yep, and I think I have just the right person for the job." Quinn said casting Santana a knowing smirk. "Oh hells no, Q, you know I'm with Brits now. I am not gonna cheat on her!" She exclaimed, appalled at the fact her friend would ask her to do such a thing, knowing how much Brittany meant to her.

Quinn gave an annoyed sign, "You don't have to have sex with her, just make it look like Mr. Ed's girl is cheating on her with you…"

"I love Mr. Ed, I asked my parents for a talking horse, but they won't get me one." Brittany pouts cutely.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany's odd comment, but continues on with what she was saying before. "As I was saying, just like push her up against a wall and kiss her or something, I don't care, just make it believable. We'll iron out the deets later."

Santana gave Quinn a weary look, but conceded. "Alright, but Brits has to be ok with it, or I ain't doin it, I won't lose her over one a your vendettas Q."

Later in the day, Rachel received an exciting text from Faith, **Hey babe, was just letting ya know I'm planning on bringing by some lunch for us from Panara Bread, is that alright? XOXO F. **

**Of course it's OK, anything to see you. Well, see you when you get here, you're the best girlfriend ever. XOXO. R. **Rachel sent. She was ecstatic that Faith was going to be bringing her lunch from her favorite restaurant. _'She's so cute and really sweet, whether she will admit it or not.'_

Rachel accidentally left her phone in Spanish class, when she asked permission to use the ladies room, which gave Quinn the perfect opportunity to read through her texts.

_Huh, looks like my plan will come into effect sooner than I thought'_ Quinn muses as she puts Rachel's phone back on her desk, plotting out the when and how of the kiss with Santana and Faith will go.

Waiting patiently sitting at an outside lunch table waiting for Faith to arrive with their food. Rachel was getting really anxious but excited to see her girlfriend, until she heard someone wolf whistle.

Rachel turned her head just in time to see Santana kissing Faith, she was so distraught she run into the school to the bathroom, crying her eyes out the entire way there. She slammed the bathroom stall shut and slipped down the wall with her knees tucked underneath her chin, crying so hard she was almost hyperventilating.

Back to when Faith arrived. Faith had just gotten through the main entrance to the cafeteria, when she spotted Rachel waiting patiently for her sitting outside alone at the table closest to the outside lunchroom exit doors.

Faith advanced towards where Rachel was when someone grabbed her and forcefully kissed her on the lips. She heard all the guys whistling at them; as soon as these strange girls' lips touched hers she shoved them off of her.

She hadn't realized she had even punched the girl in her enraged state till she looked to where Rachel was sitting and saw she wasn't there anymore, _'Shit!, now Rachel is gonna think I've been spewing a bunch a shit, so's I can get in her pants, DAMN IT!, I gotta find her.'_

Looking for her girlfriend in a school where she didn't know her way around was futile, she didn't know where Rachel could have gone and she really needed to get back to her school, but right now, she could give a flying fuck about that.

"**Rach!, Rachel!" **She started screaming in a last ditch effort to find her girlfriend.

The loud exclamation gave Faith some unwanted attention, particularly of the teacher type. "Miss, are you a student here, because if not you're going to have to leave this instant." A man with thick light brown blonde wavy hair told her.

"Uhm, no I not a student, well here anyways. I was here to have lunch with my girlfriend, but someone caused her run off by kissing me." Faith told the male teacher, her voice laced with anger towards the end of her explanation.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't be here... Wait, aren't you the girl that was dancing on Sue's team at Regional's?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, but I quit the team, Sue's too bitchy for my liking." Faith answered, cringing when she realized she just cussed in front of a teacher.

Chuckling a bit, Mr. Schue replied "Well, I'd say that describes Sue to a tee, she tends to be very heavy handed with her students."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll leave, would you mind telling my girl that it wasn't what she thought she saw, and to call me after she gets out a glee practice? Her name is Rachel Berry." Faith asked.

He looked at Faith a bit skeptically. "I'm actually the glee club teacher, Mr. Schue. You could come back and sit in, maybe think about joining. We could use a great dancer like you and you could talk to Rachel before practice starts. Come back around three and wait in room 108, she always comes early to practice her vocal bars." Mr. Schue tells Faith, hoping she will consider joining the team.

"Alright, thanks Mr. S." was Faiths solemn reply. _'I'll just have to wait till three to patch things up, and hopefully find that Latina bitch that kissed me.'_

Faith tried to get a hold of Rachel but to no avail, she wouldn't answer her calls or texts, her only hope was seeing her in glee club rehearsal at Rachel's school. Arriving before three, Faith went to room 108 to wait for her girlfriend. Like Mr. Schue said, Rachel arrived right at three o' clock with her arms full of song sheets. _'She looks so beautiful; my Rachie is really dedicated to her singin career.'_

Rachel had set up all her stuff, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. _'Faith, how dare she show up here, making a fool of me, and had me to believe she really cared for me? I can't believe I was thinking about giving her my virginity! I should smack that smile off her face for pulling this horrid prank with Santana and most likely Quinn too!' _Rachel vehemently thought, glaring hard at Faith.

Faith moved from her seat to where Rachel was standing by the piano to explain the situation hoping for the best. She smiled as Rachel turned towards her, but quickly dropped it as soon as she saw the death glare the other girl was giving her.

"How dare you show up here, what do you want, to see me cry **again** over this prank you and Santana concocted, huh!?" Rachel screamed at Faith.

Grimacing at the pure hatred she heard coming from Rachel, Faith felt like breaking down crying, to see her girlfriend look at her with such distain made her feel like her heart was literally breaking. "Woe there babe, let me explain." she calmly asked of her.

"What could you possibly say that will make me think I didn't see what I know I saw, **YOU **kissed Santana, on the mouth!? **LEAVE, NOW! **I never want to see you ever again, we are over, **GO!" **Rachel yelled to the top of her lungs at Faith.

Faith was pissed, pissed that Rachel wouldn't even give her a chance to explain. "NO, I'm not gonna leave till I get my say! I did _not_ kiss that whore of a cheerleader; she kissed _me_, if you don't believe me then asks her where she got her new shiner!"

Rachel was about to reply, but the rest of the students showed up and she didn't want her personal life on display, so she just went to her usual seat and sat down, acting as if Faith wasn't even there

Faith gave one last longing glance in her now ex-girlfriends direction before heading out the door as Rachel had vehemently told her to. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, how am I gonna ever get her ta believe me?'_ Faith thinks as she gets into her truck and leaves for home.

Glee rehearsal went by slower than usual and Rachel was just barely hanging on by a thread, wanting to cry her eyes out over Faith's horrendous betrayal.

Once glee club was finally let go, Rachel picked up her things, and went to leave, but before she could get out the door, Santana stepped in front of her with a frowning Brittany and grinning Quinn standing behind her effectively blocking the exit, she noticed Santana did have a black eye.

"Did your lovely new girlfriend tell you we've been fucking for months now, the reason she kissed me in the cafeteria within sight of you was because she couldn't handle putting on a fake love sick puppy act with someone as unappealing as you." Santana lied, going along with Quinn's plan, **'Operation Break Berry.**'

Rachel pushed past them, running as fast as she could to get out of there, she couldn't stand to hear anymore, this was the worst prank they had ever pulled on her. She couldn't believe she fell for it, as usual. '_If something seems too good to be true, it usually is.' _She thought to herself as she continued running home.

Bursting through the door, Rachel run straight up to her room, slamming the door. She leaned against the door breathing heavily, and then proceeded to slip down to the floor, crying in a fetal position.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Rachel's daddy Hiram knocked loudly, severely worried about his obviously distraught daughter. "Honey, is everything alright, did something happen at school today, would you please open the door, your father and I are worried about you? Hiram compassionately asked his daughter, wanting to get to the bottom of why she is so upset.

Rachel reluctantly opened her door, and fell into her father's arms sobbing uncontrollably. "I-it was all a-a lie daddy." she choked out.

Rubbing his hand up and down his daughters back in a soothing manner, he asked "What was all a lie dear?"

Desperately clinging to her father, Rachel just kept on sobbing. "F-Faith, it was all a lie, she's been dating Santana for months now, and Quinn put them up to this, just another evil prank to break my spirit."

Hiram just shook his head continuing to rub her back. "But it seemed like she really liked you, I'm not taking her side, but are you sure that Quinn and Santana aren't just making everything up?" He hesitantly asked his distraught daughter.

"I don't know. I don't know who or what to believe. I thought she was _the_ one, what if she had kept this charade up for another week, I might have done something I would have regretted for the rest of my life." Rachel confesses to her dad.

"As much as I don't like discussing your personal life, I have to say I'm glad you have embraced the morals your father and I have taught you. If it wasn't meant to be, then you'll find someone else Hun, just be patient and don't rush into anything, ok?" Hiram says wiping the tears from his daughters face.

"I know, I just thought, as fairy tale as it sounds, I had this feeling like we were meant to be. I feel like there is an enormous hole in my heart when we're apart." Rachel confides in her dad.

Patting Rachel on the back, Hiram nods his head in silent understanding, leaving his daughter to think things over. _'I hope Faith wasn't treating my daughter like gold for some sort of evil high school prank.'_ He angrily thinks as he descends the stairs to help his husband with dinner.

After her dad leaves, Rachel gets up and closes her door again, moving to lie back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking of all the experiences her and Faith had shared in their few days of bliss.

'_I can't believe everything was a lie, she would look at me with so much love in her eyes, and she was so gentle with me when she gave me my first orgasm. How could someone fake such an intimate act?' _Rachel thought as she drifted off into a restless sleep, Taylor Swift's song- I knew you were trouble, playing over and over in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Past Loves and Second Chances**

**This chapter isn't very Finn friendly, don't get me wrong, I love Finn, but I needed him to be an asshole in this story, and I thought that he would sort of act this way if he found out Rachel chose a girl over him. So, if you're a big Finn fan, proceed with caution in this chapter.**

It's been two weeks now, since the kissing incident and Faith had been trying to get a hold of Rachel ever since she told her off in the glee club classroom, she had been calling the brunette at least ten times or more a day, texting her almost twice as much, but it was futile.

It seems as though Quinn's plan worked like a charm, Rachel hadn't been anywhere near as enthusiastic as she had been two weeks prior, she barley even wants to sing in glee club anymore and when she does it lacks her usual spark of majesty.

Rachel's mood had been so sour lately; she wasn't as annoyingly talkative as she would usually be during glee rehearsals or even raised her hand once either. She has been feeling her phone buzz for the tenth time that day, Rachel was so flustered with Faith's constant texts, that she just turned her phone off, and put it back in her pocket and left for the lunch room.

On her way though, she run into Quinn and her cheerleader followers, who upon seeing Rachel, all threw slushies' at her. She was covered head to toe in slush, so she did the only thing she could think of, she run off crying, heading to her only sanctuary in the school, the choir room.

Finn had seen what his girlfriend Quinn had done to Rachel, and went to go comfort her. _'Rachel can be really sensitive; I'll make her feel better.' _He thought to himself as he followed the brunette into the choir room.

When he enters the room, he hears her bawling her eyes out to someone, but can't hear the other person. _'Hmm, wonder who she's talking to?'_

Rachel had heard someone come in, but ignored them, cause right now she really needed to hear her father's love and compassion.

She had called her dad Harim as soon as she had gotten in the glee room. "What happened honey?" Hiram asks worried. Hearing her father's worried tone of voice, Rachel decides to just tell him everything, from the constant calls and texts from Faith that she will never answer, to Quinn and her flunkies dumping cups full of slush all over her.

"Got to go, love you, see you when I get home, bye." Rachel told her father before hanging up.

After she hung up her cell, she realized it was Finn who had followed her. He was looking at her with a puzzled look on his dopey face. _'Good lord, I bet he thought I was talking to myself, he was never very bright, what did I ever see in him?'_ Rachel thinks to herself, inwardly sighing at having to deal with another ex.

"What are you doing here Finn; I'm really not in the mood to talk to someone, least of all you." Rachel tells him with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hey Rachel, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Finn says sincerely.

"Why should you care, it's _your_ girlfriend who slushies' me almost every day, and you say nothing to her!" Rachel practically screams at him.

"Believe it or not, I do care Rach." She cringed when she heard that nickname, that's what Faith would call her and even though she knows it was all a lie, it feels odd to have someone else use Faith's nickname for her, almost wrong in a way.

Not getting an immediate response, Finn asks the question he really wants to know. "Who were you talking to, are you still dating Faith? You know she's just using you." He asks her with a hurt expression, his voice heavily laced with jealousy.

"What's it to you, we're not together and haven't been for quite some time, so you have no right to be jealous. I'm not _yours _Finn!"

After hearing that, Finn starts to get really pissed and storms towards Rachel with a look of pure rage etched into his features. He grabs Rachel by the arm. "What? Come on Rachel, you're not even gay! What are you doing, going for anyone who might love you, huh!? What did you do, fuck her just to keep her lying cheating ass!?" Finn screams at her.

Rachel looks at Finn flabbergasted, _'How dare he! He's just mad that he doesn't have a plan B girl when Quinn decides to cheat on him again.'_

Rachel wrenches her arm from Finn's grip on her, rares back and slaps him as hard as she can, leaving an angry red hand print on his cheek. She was seething after that comment. "For your information, Finn, even though everything Faith said was a lie, she was a heck of a lot better to me than you ever were!" Rachel yells back at him. "She at least would listen to me and never seemed bored with what I had to say!" She added, folding her arms across her chest, but Finn wasn't going to accept that she didn't want him anymore.

Before Rachel could storm out, Finn grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back towards him, and pushes her against a wall. He looks into Rachel's frightened but angry eyes. "Don't scream Rach. I still love you, I made a big mistake breaking up with you, and you're the only one I want, not Quinn." Finn tells her softly in contradiction to the strong hold he has on her.

He then proceeds to forcibly kiss Rachel, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Rachel was caught off guard by the unwanted kiss, but as soon as she felt his tongue forcibly enter her mouth, she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could…_

Faith was tired of getting ignored, so when this all first began, she put in for a transfer to William McKinley High, so that Rachel would have to talk to her, well eventually. The transfer went through, so Faith was now the new high school student at McKinley. _'Took long enough, but what if she's already found someone else or gotten back together with that Flinn guy?_' She thinks as she enters the school.

'_Hmm, I wonder if I will have any classes with Rachel?' _Faith thinks as she gets her class schedule from the school secretary.

Faith had been to four classes and had not seen hide nor hair of Rachel anywhere. As soon as the bell rang, signaling it was lunch time, she smiled a little. _'Rachel has to be in the cafeteria, hopefully she'll let me explain everything, like the fact I'd never seen that whore before.'_ As Faith's heading towards the lunch room after putting her stuff in her locker, she hears a muffled scream come from the choir room.

What she sees when she enters the room, was a sight she never wanted to see. Finn had Rachel pinned to the wall, sloppily kissing her, but Rachel didn't look like she was into it at all. She looked way beyond pissed and kneed him in the groin, hard.

"Oh God Rachel, why'd you do that!?" Finn asks, gasping for air from the immense pain in his groin. Neither Rachel or Finn had heard Faith come in, he was too busy trying to kiss Rachel and she was too busy kneeing him as hard as she could, glowering at him.

After Finn got his breath back, he got up and shoved Rachel roughly against the wall. "You know, you should be happy that someone like me would even want to be with an annoying loser like you! Quinn was right; you think you're better than everyone else! Well here's a reality check, you're not anything special, your dreams of becoming a singer on Broadway is never gonna come true and you'll just be another Lima loser, while I'm a pro quarterback in the NFL." Finn tells her in a cocky tone, softly slapping her cheek, like she was an ignorant child.

Upon hearing Finn's degrading remarks towards her Rachel, Faith saw red and attacked him. She pulled him away from Rachel, threw him as hard as she could to the floor and started kicking the shit out of him, yelling the entire time. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, I OUGHT TA CUT OUT YOUR FUCKING TONGUE, YOU WORTHLESS SACK A SHIT!" Faith screams at the top of her lungs as she continues to beat Finn to death.

Mr. Schue was not that far from the choir room, so he was the first to hear Faith's enraged screams. He ran into the room as fast as he could, and saw a bruised and battered Finn lying in a heap on the floor.

"What's going on in here?!" Mr. Schue yells, rushing over to restrain Faith. When he had Faith restrained, he looked to his left and saw Rachel huddled in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably with finger mark bruises on her arm.

Finn groaned and tried to get up only to fall flat. "That worthless excuse for a football player just totally degraded Rachel, and then patted her cheek like she was a damn child!" Faith spat in Finn's direction. "Probably more, but I didn't get here fast enough!" She adds.

Mr. Schue turned towards Rachel and asks her if what Faith said was true, she just nodded her head, and then tucked her legs underneath her chin, her body shaking from the sting of Finn's mean words.

The glee teacher let go of Faith and walked over to Finn, picking him up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the nurse, and then turned his head back in the girl's direction and yelled. "Detention all of you!"

Rachel stands up extremely upset with Mr. Schue's verdict. "What!?, I was the one backed into a corner to have Finn shove his tongue down my throat, then insulted me after I kneed him effectively telling him where he stood with me. I was just defending myself!" Rachel huffs, not wanting to be stuck in detention with both her ex's.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but there is a no tolerance policy for violence here, you know that." Mr. Schue told Rachel.

"Fine, but I still think I'm innocent." Rachel pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

When Mr. Schue left, Faith slowly walks towards Rachel, as not to upset her any more than she is now. She gets over to the wall, casually leaning against it. "So… guess we got detention after school today." Faith says with faux nonchalance, but her heart was beating frantically in her chest.

As soon as Rachel registered that Faith was beside her, she stiffened. "Yeah, no thanks to you going all Xena on Finn. For your information, I can take care of myself you know!" Rachel replied hotly.

Faith shuffles even closer to Rachel, nudging her with her elbow. "Come on, ya can't give me the cold shoulder forever babe."

Moving to get away from the heat and feelings that Faith still invoked in her and wanting to ignore all those feelings and give Faith a piece of her mind, Rachel tares into her. "Yes I can, and I will as long as I want. Didn't you get enough out of humiliating me by tricking me into loving you!?" Rachel yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Faith pulls a struggling Rachel, who's beating her chest, towards her and whispers "Shhh, everything's going to be ok now, I'm here, and I ain't leavin, not now not ever. It wasn't a prank, if it was, then why would I be doin everythin in my power ta get a hold a ya?" Faith soothes. "I fucking transferred schools ta be with ya." She adds, whispering to Rachel reassuringly. _'I hope she believes me, I've been going nuts without her.' _Faith thinks smiling faintly, feeling Rachel relent, burrowing her head further into Faith's ample chest, continuing to sob.

Once the other girl stops crying, she turns until her eyes meet Faith's and what she sees in the other girl's caramel colored watery eyes is nothing but pure love with a hint of protectiveness. Seeing Faith looking at her with silent tears running down her cheeks, showing her vulnerability, Rachel was slowly starting to believe that Faith truly cared for her, and maybe she _was_ telling the truth.

"I'd like to believe you, but I don't know if I can trust you. I'm still not sure if this is just another prank." She tells her honestly, pulling out of the embrace.

Faith didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her head, accepting the fact that it's going to take some work to get her beloved back. "Alright, then can we start again as friends?" she asks grasping for straws at this point.

"Ok, friends it is, for now." Rachel agrees, sticking her hand out for Faith to shake.

Shaking her head, Faith grabbed Rachel's offered hand and gave it a firm shake, sealing their friendship. "So, does this friendship come with benefits?" Faith asks wiggling her eyebrows, and then laughs at the glare Rachel sent her way.

"No, just friends, nothing else, I probably shouldn't even give you a second chance to be anything to me sine you've been dating Santana for three months!" Rachel growls out towards the end.

Putting her hands up surrender. "Hey, no need ta get flustered and here's a piece of information ta think about, I didn't know who Santana was till ya pointed her out ta me in that restaurant in Columbus. Since you seem ta be so smart how does that add up if I'd only known about her till only a few weeks ago?" Faith throws back.

Rachel had never really stopped to think that the time frame didn't really add up at all, too heartbroken to even think. "Oh my God! Santana was on a date with Brittany that day, I'm so stupid!" Rachel exclaims just as they heard the bell ring for their next class.

"Yeah, well while ya stew in your stupidity, I'll be in Biology class, see ya whenever." Faith sneers as she leaves a contemplative Rachel behind. _'Even if she does finally realize I was tellin the truth, I ain't letting her off that easily, let her stew in her guilt fer awhile.' _thinks Faith, getting her books from her locker for her next class.

Rachel was sitting in History class thinking over the events of the last few weeks, realizing she was too quick to shut Faith out. '_I should have known Quinn would do something evil like this to get back at me for taking Finn from her last year! I broke up with the only person that truly cared for me; I have to make things right no matter what it takes!' _Rachel thinks to herself, she was brought from her thoughts when the bell rang, meaning detention, and then glee practice afterwards.

Rachel, Faith, and Finn were all sitting in detention together, Faith and Rachel glaring hard at Finn, while in turn he glares hard at both of them. "I can't believe you would pick this slut over me Rachel!" Finn snarls.

"Hey dick wad, why don't ya shut your cocksuckin mouth, fors I beat the shit outta you again!" Faith grits out, flipping Finn off.

"Fuck you, slut!" Finn screams his face red with embarrassment at being beaten by a girl.

"No thanks, I don't fuck dumbass jocks like you who think they're better than they really are and I'd rather gouge my own eyes out fer I'd ever think of fucking a guy with a baby dick like yours." Faith calmly replies, which enrages Finn even more.

"You know what you filthy little lesbian whore, my dick is huge and it'd turn you straight if I gave you the pleasure of fucking you." Was Finn's cocky reply.

Faith had seen Mr. Schue coming in the classroom out of the corner of her eye before Finn made his very vulgar remark, so she played it up to get the bastard into even more trouble. Faith starts sobbing really hard. "I can't believe you would say something like that, just because I said I didn't want to go out with you." Faith says continuing to sob.

"Finn Hudson! Principal's office now!" Mr. Schue yells upon hearing Finn's extremely vulgar remark towards a seemingly distraught Faith.

Rachel turns towards Faith, giving her a curious look. "He never asked you out."

Faith just chuckles. "Yeah, I know, but I saw the teacher comin, so I played it ta my advantage. Got his cocky ass in trouble, no guy should ever talk ta a girl like that."

"Yes, but you started it and he's the one to get expelled probably, I don't think it's right even if he may have deserved it."

"What the hell you talkin about, I meant he shouldn't a talked ta you like he did, not me. Hell, I know I deserved those crude remarks, but that jackass needs to get it through his thick fuckin skull, that you're _my_ girlfriend, n_ot_ his."

"I never said I was your girlfriend, remember?, We agreed we were going to just be friends for now, but with a convincing act like that, I should probably rethink that. I thought I was the only person able to produce crocodile tears at will."

"Fine, whatever, let's just get through the rest of detention, then we'll be outta each other's hair ok?"

"Faith, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" Rachel starts, but gets cut off mid-sentence by Faith.

"I don't have feelings, I'm a cold heartless bitch that coned ya into loving me remember?" Was her cold reply.

After that, they just sat there in an uncomfortable silence until the bell rang signaling it was time for Rachel to get to glee practice, but what she didn't know was that Faith had signed up with Mr. Schue earlier that day, in hopes of getting to see her.

When everyone was seated and Mr. Schue came in, and Rachel noticed Faith walking in behind him. _'What is she doing here?'_ "Hello everyone, I'd like you all to meet our new member of the glee club, Faith Lehane." He announced, motioning to Faith to take a seat. She chose to sit in the back, far away from Rachel, folding her arms over her chest.

Faith was pissed that it took her transferring schools to get Rachel to finally believe that she didn't kiss Santana willingly, nor had she been dating her behind Rachel's back and she was still upset with their argument in detention.

Disheartened by Faith's obvious choice to ignore her by sitting in the back opposed to sitting beside her, Rachel decided that she probably should give Faith some space to let her anger dissipate.

Faith has always had issues with entrusting her heart to someone, because in her experience people will always let you down and right now she wasn't sure if she was willing to put her heart out there for Rachel to possibly break again.

_Faith's life had never been easy, her mom was a drug addict who would always beat her in her inebriated state, she was very young, but old enough to remember, and she was twelve when one of her mom's dealers tried to rape her. She barely got out without anything happening._

_Her parents slit up when she was three, so she didn't remember her father, turned out he was a really nice guy, who married someone he thought was perfect, turned out he was wrong. Faith had always thought that he never wanted her, but the truth was, he'd been looking for her ever since her mother had in a since kidnapped her._

_When she went to the cops after the attempted rape, they found out that she was the missing daughter of a cop in Lima Ohio, so they called him, telling him that his long lost daughter was alive and in Boston._

_David Lehane showed up in Boston and as soon as he saw his daughter, he wrapped her in a bear hug and started crying, he had thought he would have never seen her again and was so happy to be holding his precious daughter in his arms._ _Faith stiffened as soon as he hugged her to him, in her experience living with her mom, never trust anyone especially men, and she did not trust this strange man, so, she shoved him off her._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are, get your fucking mitts off me perv!" She yelled._

_Flabbergasted at his daughter's crude language, "I'm your father Faith, and I've been searching for you ever since your mom kidnapped you." He told her, hugging her again._

"Faith, FAITH!" Mr. Schue yelled trying to get her attention.

She looks up suddenly, asking "Huh?"

Mr. Schue just shook his head looking in her direction. "I asked you if you would please pick a song to sing for everyone, we need to know how well you can sing, to know where to place you in our competitions." He asked Faith again.

Everyone was looking at her, intrigued to see if she could actually sing, she also noticed the heartbroken look on Rachel's face, and decided to pick a song that might win her back. _'I'm tired of living safe behind this damn wall, I'm gonna show her that I can truly love someone and let em love me back.'_

Faith walked up to Mr. Schue after he addressed her. _'I hope he lets me do this.' _She thought. Faith motioned for him to lean in closer so she could whisper her request, so no one would hear her plan "Mr. Schue, would you mind if I sang a song to Rachel, she broke up with me cause of a misunderstanding and I was hopin this would be a good way to win her back, but I was also thinking it could be like my audition for glee also, is that cool?" She whispers.

Mr. Schue nods his head and addresses the glee club. "Alright everyone, Faith will be singing for us today." He motions to Faith to get ready. "Whenever your ready Faith."

Faith motioned to the band to start the music, she picked:

**_"I Don't Believe You" by P!nk"_**

_**I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried **_

Faith looks into Rachel's eyes as she sings this part, letting her know she's actually cried over her.

_**We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right,**_

_**Right?**_

(Chorus)

_**No I don't believe  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart **_

Faith walks over to where Rachel is sitting and kneels in front of her, holding her hand out for Rachel to grab, and smiles, showing off her dimples when Rachel accepts her hand.

_**No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
**__**Not love me at all **_

_**I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up  
It looks like you've given up **_

Looking into Rachel's eyes again, she lets her see that she won't give up on them that easily, that she wants more, want's to get back what they had.

_**You've had enough  
But I want more  
No I won't stop  
Because I just know  
You'll come around**_  
_**Right?**_

(Chorus)

_**No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
**__**Not love me at all **_

_**Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Because I, because I still don't mind at all**_

_**It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right,  
Right?**_

(Chorus)

_**No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you,  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you**_

_**When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all**_

_**I don't believe you_ **_

When Faith finishes her song, Rachel is holding her hand against her chest in a death grip, crying. "I love you Faith, I never stopped. Ever since we broke up, I've felt as though there has been a huge hole in my heart. I've cried myself to sleep every night feeling so lost without you, thinking it was all an act, but now I know it wasn't, you love me, I can feel it, I can see it. Please, can you ever forgive me?" Rachel asks pouring her heart out with tears streaming down her face.

Hugging the brunette close to her, Faith leans up and plants a light kiss on Rachel's lips. "Yeah, I forgive ya." Faith tells her, then moves off the floor to sit next to her girl.

After Faith's performance, Mr. Schue proceeded to talk about this weeks new lesson, but Rachel was to absorbed with Faith to listen. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Rachel whispers.

The other girl shrugs her shoulders. "Never thought I was any good."

"Not any good? You could almost pass for Lzzy Hale, the voice and the clothes!" Rachel whisper screams.

That made Faith laugh. "Nah, I ain't that good, but thanks for the compliment." Faith says, kissing Rachel's temple, but their quiet conversation was cut short when everyone started making comments about Rachel.

"Whoa, how _did_ Rachel freakin Berry of all people land a babe like Faith anyway?" Puck questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I couldn't believe a hottie like that would even go for someone as repulsive as Berry when I first saw them like a month ago." snarked Santana, still pissed about being punched by the raven haired beauty.

"Yeah I know, RuPaul must be paying her to be her girlfriend or something, like a man-handed Hobbit would really be with someone as beautiful as Faith." Quinn said, her voice dripping with distain.

"If only she would a played into your plan, but no she has to go all stalker, and transfer here, somehow _save _her and Berry's relationship, and will probably become the schools new power couple or something." Santana says.

"No, Finn and I will always be McKinley's power couple, I won't let Treasure Trail take my status with out a fight, preferably one where she ends up in a coma, so I won't have to hear her annoying voice ever again." Quinn threatens.

"I think they look cute together. Why don't you like them Quinn, Faith has been really nice, except for when she punched my Sany, but she shouldn't have kissed her against her will." Brittany chirps, lightly glaring at her girlfriend for going along with Quinn's plan to break them up.

At that point, Faith was trying her hardest to keep her rage in check, but her control was quickly waning with each new degrading comment directed at her girlfriend, but it was the last one that went right through her. _'Those evil little bitches, I can't believe they intentionally tried ta break Rachel and me up!'_

Faith turned around glowering at Quinn and Santana. "I'd advise ya two ta shut yer fuckin mouths fors I kick your bitchy bottled blonde ass!" She spat through gritted teeth.

Rachel couldn't tell who was more surprised at Faith's outburst, Quinn, or Santana. No one in this school has ever defended her honor much less threaten the top two of the "The Unholy Trinity" and put them in their places.

Santana and Quinn were both beyond stunned and thoroughly pissed that someone would even dare to talk to them like that, but Santana was smart enough to know to not further anger someone like Faith; you might end up face down in a ditch, Quinn, not so much.

"You'd best know your place, before I have Santana go all Lima Height's on your ass!" Quinn yells, getting ready to attack Faith herself.

Santana raises her hands. "Ahh hells nah, you can fight your own battles Q, I ain't gonna go up against someone who could fuckin kill me."

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Quinn snarls, getting up and pushing Faith out of her chair. "No one and I mean no one can talk to me that way, I'm Quinn Fabray, this schools HBIC!"

Faith gets up off the floor within seconds of being shoved. "Come on then you Barbie bimbo reject, let's see what ya got." Smirks Faith, getting into her fighting position.

Rachel was panicking; she remembered Faith telling her she was a black belt in Tae kwon do on their first date, so she knew Quinn didn't even stand a chance, and was going to get her ass severely kicked, unless someone intervened. Faith can look even more intimidating when she chooses to. Especially when it has to do with someone being mean to a person she loves wholeheartedly._ 'I should stomp the shit out of her, but I don't wanna get kicked out, it'd kinda defeat the purpose a transferring, but, ah what the hell, I'll take my chances.'_

Quinn lunges at Faith, but she dodges the attack with ease, and grabs Quinn's outstretched arm, and pulled it behind her back, kneeing her in the back of the legs, causing her to fall hard to the ground.

"You got somethin else ta say… Barbie wanna be?" Faith mocks, pulling Quinn's head back by her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ok, shit I give, now let go super bitch!"

Faith lets Quinn go, throwing her flat on her face in the middle of the class, but not before pulling her up by the hair again, "From now on ya better keep that fucking mouth a yours shut, cause next time, ya might be leavin here with your damn mouth sewn shut, and I don't think your boyfriend like ya much without it, if ya catch my drift." Faith whispers menacingly into Quinn's ear.

Mr. Schue watched the altercation, and was glad it was over before he had to personally intervene. "Quinn, Faith, that was severely uncalled for, detention, tomorrow!" "Now everyone let's get back to today's lesson." Mr. Schue says.

Faith sits back down beside Rachel, and puts her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Thank you for taking up for me." Rachel whispers. "But you might want to tone it down a little, Two detentions in your first day isn't very good." She added.

"No prob, I wasn't just gonna sit back an let them talk shit bout ya, and I promise ta tone it done, well at least in the open, cause if either of em do or say somethin else that hurts yer feelins, I'll catch em alone and take care of em." Faith whispered back, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, just as long as you don't get caught." Rachel smiled. The two love birds stayed like that throughout the rest of glee club, when Mr. Schue tells them they can leave; Rachel pulls Faith up and out of her chair, dragging her towards her locker, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Damn Rach, I think I can walk on my own." Laughs Faith at Rachel's enthusiasm.

When they get to Rachel's locker she gets her stuff then grabs Faith's hand again, so they can leave in Faith's black truck. They get in, but before Faith can start it up, Rachel asks her a question "Faith, is there any way we can start over, get back what we had?" She asks hopefully.

Cupping the other girl's face in her hands, Faith gives Rachel a deep probing kiss that leaves her breathless. "I don't really wanna start over…" She starts, but gets interrupted by Rachel.

"Why, you love me I know it, you haven't stopped calling or texting since Santana kissed you and I stupidly broke up with you. Which was the worst decision I've ever made, please don't hate me, please give us another… Mph."

Faith cut Rachel's rant short by kissing her, wrapping her tongue around the diva's then sucking the muscle into her mouth, making the other girl moan loudly.

"I was gonna say I don't wanna start from the beginning, cause even though the last couple a weeks have been real shitty, I would like ta just continue this, us. Like ya said, we never stopped lovin each other." Faith explained, kissing Rachel again.

Rachel looks at her a little unfocused, due to the kisses. "Ok, so we just go on like the last two weeks never happened?" she asks a little uncertain.

Pulling out of the parking lot and heading to Rachel's place, Faith replies. " Yeah, you know forgive an forget, so we can move on. I love you Rach, and I was goin crazy without ya."

After hearing that, Rachel slides in close to Faith, snuggling into the other girl, laying her head on Faith's shoulder and moving her hand up and down her thigh. "Rach, don't start nothin ya can't finish." Faith breaths in the other girl's ear making her shiver.

Rachel just walks her fingers up and down Faith's thigh, then moves to making circles on her inner thigh, walking them up higher and higher. Faith about wrecks when Rachel cups her hard through her jeans.

Hands gripping the steering wheel tight, Faith pulls over into an empty parking lot, turning curious brown eyes on her girlfriend. "What the hell, you coulda made me w-wreck…" Her rant gets cut short when Rachel applies even more pressure between her thighs. "Mmm… Rach… P-please don't start somethin ya can't f-finish… Eeep!" Faith squeals when Rachel's runs her middle fingers up and down the inseam of her jean covered sex.

"You know how turned on I got when you took up for me in glee and knocked Quinn off her high horse? No one has ever done anything like that for me, and I _always_ finish what I start… Faithy." She purrs in Faith's ear, moving to straddle Faith so she can have easier access to her sweet pussy. Rachel leans in and gives Faith a languid kiss, twisting her tongue around Faith's, making her moan, as she pulls the zipper of Faith's jeans down.

After Rachel has the zipper down, she slowly slips her hand under Faith's thong. "Mmm, your soaked and it's all for me, right?" Rachel asks cockily as she withdraws her fingers, waiting until Faith is looking her in the eyes and slowly sucks each finger into her mouth, groaning at the salty flavor on her tongue.

"Mmm, you taste… Heavenly." Rachel moans.

"S-shit babe, that's wicked hot." Faith replies unsteadily, as the other girl moves her hand back under her thong, running her fingers up and down Faith's dripping wet pussy, then back up, lightly circling her clit. Faith's moving her hips up into Rachel's hand, groaning, trying to get more friction against her achingly hard clit.

"Please Rach, inside." Faith pleads.

Rachel hesitantly slides her fingers down to Faith's opening, circling her, unsure of what to do now. Feeling the other girl's hand stalling. "Rach… you ok?" Faith pants out.

"Yeah, I… I've never… you know?" Rachel stutters, feeling stupid now for her earlier boldness.

Faith cups Rachel's face in her hands, and plants a reassuring kiss on her lips. "It's ok babe, just do what ya think is right, I'll guide ya through if ya need it, alright?" She asks, getting an affirmative nod in response.

After mustering up the confidence, Rachel moves a single finger inside Faith, the feeling of being inside someone else, so foreign, but so unbelievable good. "Oh Faith, you're so velvety soft, your inner muscles keep clutching at my finger, it feels absolutely amazing." Rachel says, awe lacing her words.

Feeling Faith move against her finger, Rachel starts thrusting it in and out slowly. "More Rach, please?" She hears Faith beg, as she adds another finger, picking up the pace, pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriend at a hard fast pace, per Faith's request.

"Oh yeah, harder. Babe… I'm gonna... Ung!" Faith exclaims, grunting as she cums around Rachel's fingers, her inner walls holding them in a death grip.

"**Rachel!" **Faith groans. When Rachel feels Faiths release, she gasps and moans at the feel of her fingers being pulled further inside her girlfriends hot slick channel, when she feels Faith slacken, she slowly pulls her fingers out, hearing Faith groan as another aftershock runs through her sated body.

"Damn Rach, I don't know if I got enough energy ta get ya home er not." Faith chuckles, feeling beyond euphoric.

Rachel licks her fingers clean, zips Faith's jeans back up, and crawls off her lap. "Take your time, I'm enjoying the view." Rachel giggles.

After she gets her breathing back under control, she starts the truck back up, and resumes the trek to her girlfriend's house. "Good thing I found an empty outta the way place fer our sexcapades ta continue, could ya imagine if ya'd a jumped me in your driveway? Your dads probably woulda killed the both a us." Laughs Faith, she laughs even harder when she sees the look of horror on Rachel's face.

Rachel slaps Faith's arm playfully, giggling. "No, that would be beyond embarrassing, not to mention my dads would never let me see you again, there not to fond of you right now anyway. I told them your actions were false, that you were a part of a horrendous prank with Quinn and Santana."

"Well, I guess we got some splainin ta do." Faith chuckles throatily at her corny joke, as she pulls up into Rachel's driveway, turning the motor off.

Rachel slaps her again, laughing. "You're a goof, but using an I Love Lucy phrase in a situation like this won't help, this is very serious, it was hard enough to get them to believe that someone as gorgeous as you would date a loser like me the first time around."

Leaning over to give Rachel a peck on the lips "And as much as I loved that song at Regional's, ya ain't no loser, your wicked talented and hopefully they'll understand. I mean they gotta know you're a total drama queen by now." Faith laughs.

Rachel glares at her girlfriend, smacking her hard on her thigh. "I can't believe you said that, I'm extremely hurt, I am so not a drama queen." She says, placing her hand over her heart in faux hurt.

Faith pushes Rachel lightly, doubling over she's laughing so hard at her girlfriend's dramatics. "Ahaha, that's classic, if I didn't know ya, I might a thought ya was being truthful, but when ya started battin yer eye lashes and clutching yer chest, ya totally blew it. You're the goof, but ya my overly dramatic goof."

Opening the truck door and getting out, Faith walks over to Rachel's side to open her door for her, ushering her out of the truck. "Why thank you dear sir." Rachel laughs as she hooks her arm with Faith's.

"So ya sayin I'm the dude in this relationship?"

Rachel just laughs at the mock glare the other girl sends her way. "Well, no. But I couldn't resist the pun, you opened the door for me and helped me out like a gentleman."

Faith relents, not wanting Rachel's dads to think they're arguing. "Alright, here goes nothin." She whispers into her girlfriend's ear as they enter the house. The first thing greeting them as soon as they get through the door, are two very displeased looking men.

"Rachel what is _she_ doing here?" Leroy asks his daughter a little harsh.

"Dad, Daddy, can we discuss this in the family room, please?" Rachel begs her fathers, hoping they won't immediately hate Faith due to a total misunderstanding on Rachel's part.

"Ok, but it better be good." Hiram says sternly looking between the two girls.

They all go to the family room and sit down, Rachel notices her dad (Leroy) grit his teeth when he sees Faith casually put her arm across his daughter's shoulders as they sat down. Clearing his throat, Leroy signals to Rachel for an explanation.

"Dad, Daddy, I was so wrong about Faith, she had nothing to do with the prank, Quinn had made Santana kiss Faith in the lunchroom in retaliation against me for taking Finn away from her last year and because he recently cornered me in the choir room and forcibly kissed me. Faith had nothing to do with it." Rachel explains to them hoping they will let her and Faith date again.

Giving them both a weary look, Rachel's dads accept her explanation. "Ok, honey, but if another _misunderstanding_ like that happens again, you're not allowed to date or even see Faith, alright?" Hiram tells his daughter, giving Faith a hard glare.

"I promise I'll never hurt Rachel, I love her. I'd been going nuts for the two worst weeks of my life thinking she hated my guts." Faith tells them all with glassy eyes, pulling Rachel tighter to her body and kissing the top of her head in response to her revelation.

"Alright, well, your father and I am going to fix dinner, to which you welcome to stay and eat Faith." Leroy tells them before exiting to start said dinner, "You two can go on upstairs and finish whatever homework you may have, before dinner. Oh, Rachel, same rules as before, Ok?"

"Yes dad, I remember." Rachel grumbles.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance Mr. and Mr. Berry, and for inviting me to dinner, I know it will be as great as last time." Faith gushes.

Rachel grabs Faith by the elbow, and drags her upstairs. "Quit laying it on thick, they'll think it's an act!" She grits out, whispering as they enter her bedroom.

"Would ya rather me be my usual crude self round em? Cause I think that'd get my ass tossed outta here a hell a lot faster." Faith grits back.

Dinner was served and Faith tried to not suck up as much, and everything was going great. Faith helped with the clean up like before, then Rachel asked her dads if Faith could spend the night, to which they both agreed, so both Rachel and Faith readied themselves for bed. Rachel loaning her an oversized night shirt to sleep in.

They got into bed, and Rachel snuggled into Faith's side, her hand draped across Faith's stomach, and her head tucked into her shoulder. Faith kissed the top of her head before they both fell into a peaceful night's sleep, cuddled into the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Insecurities and First Times**

**Ok, first of I would like to apologize for my fuck up with Rachel's name, calling her Leah instead, as far as I know, I've fixed the problem, but if I missed some in this chapter or others, please private message me. I'm just starting out, and I haven't felt well recently, but I've been determined to finish this story.**

It had been a couple weeks since Faith and Rachel had made up, and everything was going pretty well, mostly because Rachel hadn't left Faith's side _since _they made up, she would spend the night at Faith's house every other day of the week, and she would want Faith to spend the night at her house the days in between, and since Faith's dad worked nights most of the time, Rachel's fathers didn't mind that Faith was staying over so much, they liked her a lot better than Finn.

Faith was a little concerned about Rachel's new found clinginess though, as much as she loved holding Rachel every night, she didn't want her girlfriend to think she wouldn't be safe without her, or that if she wasn't in sight, Faith would leave never to be seen again.

Rachel had even demanded her schedule be changed, so her and Faith had the same classes at the same time, wanting to be around her as much as possible. _'I know I've become clingy, but I don't want to ever lose her again.' _Thought Rachel.

She was walking to her next class holding hands with Faith the whole way there, when they arrived in Biology class, they sat next to each other. This had also been a regular occurrence too, which caused Rachel even more scrutiny from her classmates.

"God Berry, clingy much? I bet Faith gets tired of constantly being glued to your damn hip all the freakin time." Quinn snarked as she walked past them to sit in between Santana and Finn in the back, who was glaring a hole into the back of Faith's head.

When Quinn sat down, Santana finally spoke her mind. "Hey Q, why don't you just leave Berry and her sexy girlfriend alone, it ain't like she wants Finnocence anymore, probably never did."

"Yeah Quinn, Rachel's actually happy for once and I like Faith, she helped me find my locker today when I got lost." Brittany smiles.

"What kind of spell does Slutorama have over everyone?"

"Maybe it's cause she's extremely hot _and_ nice, unlike some people." Santana deadpans shrugging her shoulders.

Rachel was contemplating what Quinn said and soon turns to Faith with questioning eyes. "Is that true, am I bothering you?" She asks upset, tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes.

"No, I mean yeah, you are a tad clingy, but I understand. You don't wanna lose me again, but I'm here, not ever goin nowhere, not as long as ya wants me here, you know I love ya." Faith replies truthfully.

Rachel gets up stomping out leaving the class and a bewildered Faith behind. _'What did I say? Shit I screwed up didn't I?, shouldn't agreed that she was being clingy, Fuck!'_

Faith asked permission to leave to go after her girlfriend; she left the class in search of Rachel, knowing that she would most likely be in the bathroom crying. When Faith got to the ladies room, her suspicions were correct; she could hear little sniffles coming from the last stall. "Rach, honey, please come out, what'd I do wrong?" Faith pleaded.

Rachel came bursting out of the stall beyond angry. "You agreed with Quinn, you said I was acting clingy!" she yelled.

"No I didn't…Well ok, maybe I did, but I also said I understood." Faith defended.

"Whatever, if I'm so clingy, then maybe I should keep my distance, will that suffice your needs for alone time?" Rachel screeches, leaving the restroom in a huff. _'What?' Urg, I'm a have ta figure out a way ta make er not be pissed at me no more.'_

The day continued with Faith getting the cold shoulder from Rachel, if Faith would try to sit by her in class like usual, Rachel would just get up, give her a cold glare, and move to another seat.

Rachel got to glee before anyone else like usual, and was sitting at her usual spot when she saw Faith enter and take a seat next to her. "What are you doing here, I thought you said you needed your space!?" Rachel whispers in an angry voice, folding her arms over her chest.

"Cause I ain't gonna let this go, I never said I needed space, just… Rach, you _can't_ deny you've been different since we made up and you finger fucked me in my truck on the way to your house." Faith said a little too loud for her girlfriend's liking.

Rachel turned bright red as soon as she heard the last of her girlfriend's sentence and quickly covers the other girl's mouth, seeing the other gleeks entering the room. "Shh! I'd rather not have my sex life know by the entire school!" Rachel whispers through gritted teeth.

Faith pulls Rachel's hand from her mouth with an annoyed sigh. "Anyway." She starts giving the other girl a look. "Don't get me wrong, I _love_ the attention, but I also want ya to be you know, you. The girl who loved singing more than anything, and was relentless in her pursuit at stardom. Ya shouldn't give that dream up cause a me, I won't let ya." Faith whispers back, hoping Rachel will understand.

Feeling like she's been very unreasonable, Rachel concedes unfolding her arms and takes Faith's hands in hers, kissing the back of it. "I'm sorry. I've been acting weird, I know, I'm just afraid that you're going to leave me and when you agreed with _Quinn of all people_, it made me think you didn't want me anymore. I know I can be quite a handful, and I know I've been lacking in my vocal training, but I promise I'll start pursuing my singing slash acting career again." Rachel confesses as she pulls Faith into a loving kiss and interlacing their fingers.

"Yeah, you're a handful, that's for damn sure, but that's part a why I love ya so much, keeps me on my toes." Faith chuckles out.

Rachel mock glares at her. "Well, I'm glad I entertain you so." Rachel replies sarcastically, laying her head on Faith's shoulder.

The whole glee club had finally arrived, and Rachel noticed Quinn had a mean looking shiner. Upon seeing that, Rachel lifted her head off Faith shoulder sending her an amused look. "Did you punch Quinn, why?"

"Yep, I sure did, cause the bitch deserved it, she shoulda kept her damn mouth shut." Faith whispers into Rachel's ear, making her shiver. _'I love the feel of her breath against my skin._'

"Alright class, everyone settle down." Mr. Schue addresses the entire class; they give him varied hellos, and proceeded with their previous conversations.

"Well, today's lesson is LOVE; does anyone have a song they'd like to sing?" He asks the class.

"I would, but I don't sing sappy songs about love, I'm too much of a badass for that kind music." Puck says pointedly, putting him arms behind his head.

Mr. Schue gives Puck a disappointed look. "Well, I think it would be nice if some of us would allow ourselves to tap into our sentimental sides, it can be very cathartic." He explains.

It seemed as though no one wanted to sing their feelings, so Faith figured she'd get it all started by singing a romantic song to Rachel. "Yo Mr. S, can I start today's lesson off, I got a special song fer a really special person."

"Sure Faith, since everyone here seems to be a little insecure to sing about their emotions, go ahead, I'd love to hear what you've got planned." He says, motioning to Faith to get ready.

"Alright, whenever you're ready Faith." Mr. Schue says.

Faith goes over to the band and tells them the song she wants to sing, then goes to stand in the middle of the entire club. _'God, I hope I don't fuck up the lyrics.' _She takes a deep breath, and begins her song.

"**I Get Off **", by **Halestorm**.

_**You don't know that I know  
You watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge  
To stand here in the light  
Your greedy eyes upon me  
And then I come undone  
And I could close the curtain  
But this is too much fun  
I get off on you!  
Getting off on me!**_

Faith smirks at Rachel when she sings that particular line._**  
Give you what you want  
But nothing is for free  
It's a give and take  
kind of love we make  
When the line is crossed  
I get off  
I get off  
**_At this point Mr. Schue was thinking about stopping Faith, due to her song choice being inappropriate for glee club, since Finn had already run out screaming mailman.

_**There's so much left unspoken  
Between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can't touch  
You can say I'm different  
And maybe I'm a feak  
But I know how to twist ya  
To bring you to your knees  
**_When Faith fell to her knees, and started running her hand down her exposed cleavage, then back up through her hair, while eye fucking Rachel, Mr. Schue knew he had to stop her.

_**I get off on you  
Getting off on me  
Give you what you want  
But nothing is for free….**_

"Ok Faith, that was good, but an inappropriate song choice for glee." Mr. Schue stated wearily.

Since Faith wasn't able to finish her song to Rachel, she handed the mike to Mr. Schue, and then moves to sit back down next to Rachel, who was blushing madly. "Oh my God Faith, I can't believe you sang that song to me in front of everyone, even though it was embarrassing, I loved it, you were so sexy, thank you." Rachel whispered into Faith's ear, making Faith shiver at the feel of her breath on her neck.

"Well, you're welcome babe. I meant it too, I did get off when ya got off on me." Faith smiles broadly at her girlfriend; moving to give her a long loving kiss, nipping at her bottom lip, and then sucking in into her mouth making Rachel groan louder than she would have liked.

They part when they hear someone loudly clear their throat. "Uhm! Well, I think that's enough of that." Mr. Schue tells them a little uncomfortable with their PDA.

Blushing violently at being singled out, Rachel turns around to see everyone looking at her with wide eyes and mouths agape with pure shock. Rachel just turned around facing the front of the class, thinking about what her song to Faith should be for this week's lesson. _'My personal life none of their business anyway._' She thought to herself, but was brought from them as Faith laces their fingers together.

Laying her head on Faith's shoulder, Rachel hums in contentment at the feel of just being around her wonderful girlfriend. Rachel's blissful state was interrupted by her fellow classmate's nasty comments.

"Damn, that was so hot, I bout got off to her singing that song!" Puck exclaims, licking his lips.

"Sany, why haven't you ever sang me a song like that?" Brittany pouts.

"Cause Brit Brit, you know I can't come out yet, what if the school finds out, or my parents, they'd disown me." Santana whispers, hating that Brittany is upset about them.

"Well I for one think that was totally inappropriate for Faith to sing in glee, I think you should take her off the team for a while." Quinn said in a haughty tone of voice.

"Nobody asked you Preggers!" Faith spat.

"Enough guys, we're supposed to be a family…" Mr. Schue starts.

"Yeah, but from what I heard, Miss holier than thou already has a family." Faith smirks, watching as Quinn gets up and leaves.

Finn came back in the middle of Quinn and Faith's argument. "That wasn't nice Faith, you should apologize to her." Finn states, frowning at Faith.

"Screw you Flinn, I don't have ta apologize for nothin." Faith states calmly.

"Leave her alone Frankenteen, you know damn well Q deserved everything that was said, she may be one a my close friends, but she's a manipulative bitch and you know it." Santana defends Faith, who stares at her, mouth agape.

"Whatever, I don't need this, and the name Finn Faith, not Flinn!" Finn seethes, kicking over a chair by the door on his way out.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, we'll start back tomorrow, just try to tolerate one another for the sake of the team." Mr. Schue tells them, running his fingers through his wavy hair, sighing.

After Mr. Schue ended class early, Faith was the first to stand up, so she extended her hand to Rachel, they interlocked their fingers, but before they took off to their lockers, Faith turned around. "Hey Satan, thanks for taken up fer me and Rach."

"Don't mention it… Really, like ever, cause I'll deny it every step of the way." Santana smirked, locking pinkies with Brittany. "And sorry for going along with Q's plan. She whispers when she passes by Faith.

"Maybe we can double date or something, you and Rachel are so good together." Brittany beams, looking to Santana to see if they could.

The Latina sighed, not being able to turn her girlfriend down. "Ok, Brits." Santana concedes, turning towards Faith. "Want to go on a double date with me and Brit Brit tomorrow?"

Faith looks to Rachel, who just shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah that'd be cool, the only reason I'm ageein is cause I can tell Brittany don't have an evil bone in er body." Faith smiles in the blondes direction.

"Alright, Breadstix at eight, meet us there." Santana informs, leaving with Brittany in tow, who is jumping up and down excitedly.

"Was Santana actually being civil?" Rachel asks, still reeling from the one-eighty the Latina just pulled.

"Yeah, but I doubt she would have done that if Brittany hadn't been pouting, guess Satan's got the same weakness as me, she can't sat no to the woman she loves."

"I guess."

They left the school after Rachel collected her things from her locker and were now on their way to Faith's truck.

When they got into Faith's vehicle, Rachel turns towards her and gives her a feather light kiss. "Thanks for standing up for me, I've never had anyone do that for me before, I know our relationship has been more than a little rocky at the start, but I know I'm already head over hills in love with you." Rachel says pouring her heart out to Faith.

Faith cradles the other girl's face in her hands, and wipes away the tear that Rachel didn't even know she was shedding. She then pulls the other girl in for a passion filled kiss, showing her she feels the same without words.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Rach, I mean hell, I announced my love and desire fer ya in glee club." Faith tells her wholeheartedly.

Pulling Faith in for a death grip of a hug, Leah replies "I know, that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, I loved it, even though it was a tad vulgar, but you're amazing, I swear you sound just like Lzzy Hale.

"I still don't think that I sound that good, nothin like you, but thanks, I love ya babe." Faith kisses Rachel soundly. " And maybe next time I'll play the guitar for ya." She adds smirking.

"Oh God, you can play the guitar? You'll be the death of me." Rachel breaths, desire coursing through her at the thought of her girlfriend playing the guitar and singing with that sexy husky style voice.

When they finally get to Rachel's house, she exit's the vehicle, but not before kissing Faith goodbye. Rachel walks to her front door, then turns around before going in to blow Faith a kiss and mouthed I love you to her as she's pulling out of the driveway.

Rachel takes her stuff up to her room, getting her things in order to take a bath, when she receives a text. **Hey babe just wanted you to know ditto. XOXO F. **Rachel smiles as she reads the message. _'That is so cute to use one of my favorite romance movie lines to say I love you.' _She thought as she got ready to take a shower, when she exited she text Faith back.

**Love, are you coming back to spend the night? XOXO R.**

**Yeah, just got to get my stuff, be back by in a few. XOXO F.**

Excited that Faith was coming back, she thought about giving Faith a _gift_. _'I wonder if she'll want to, it would be perfect, my dads are away for the weekend, so we would have the house to ourselves._' Rachel thinks as she looks through her dresser for her sexiest matching pair of underwear.

Faith arrived at Rachel's house about ten minutes after she sent her last text, but she wasn't expecting the site that was before her when she entered, using the spare key Leroy had given her. "Hey Rach, it's me, so..." Faith stopped mid-sentence.

Rachel was leaning against the back of the couch dressed in a short skirt that showed off her long tan sexy legs and a tight plaid button up shirt with only the two buttons in the middle buttoned, leaving her wonderfully full breast on display, that were encased in a sexy black lace bra from what Faith could tell and her slightly toned stomach exposed.

"Wow... uh... Wow." Was Faith's not so elegant response.

Giggling, Rachel sashes over to Faith, draping her arms over her shoulders and giving her a very steamy kiss. "Do you like?" Rachel seductively whispers into Faith's ear as she takes the other girls lobe into her mouth, biting down eliciting a moan of approval from her.

"Oh God babe, what are you doing?" Faith asks her body on fire. Rachel just takes her girlfriend's hand and leads upstairs to her bedroom. When they got to Rachel's room, Faith gasped when she saw what her girlfriend had set up. The room was filled with LED candles giving the room a beautifully romantic hue and the bed was covered in rose petals.

"I thought that since we've already officially declared our love for each other, that we could take the next step, making love. Will you make love to me … Faith?" Rachel purrs in her ear.

Faith was about to respond, but her words died on her tongue when Rachel seized her mouth in a breath taking kiss as she drags the other girl over to her bed. She lays down pulling Faith to lie on top of her not breaking their kiss.

Pulling back, Rachel rests her head against Faith's and looks deep into her beautiful light brown eyes. "You never answered my question. Will you make love to me?"

Looking into Rachel's dark brown eyes, "Are ya sure ya want this Rach?" Faith asks, twirling a wisp of Rachel's auburn hair around her finger.

"Yes Faith, I love you so much. I'm ready; I want to be with you in every way possible. For you to be my first, and hopefully the only one to touch me in such an intimate way." Rachel says her words full of love and trust.

Scooting closer, Faith pulls Rachel more into her answering her by capturing her lower lip, lightly nipping it with her teeth, causing the other girl to moan into the kiss. She then rains butterfly kisses all over Rachel's face, before recapturing her lips.

Their kiss escalates into more confident advances, and deep sweeping strokes as their tongues flick and curl around one another, until the rhythm of their passion drives hands and hips to join in.

Faith subtly moves to lie on top of Rachel, and starts running her hands up and down her sides, lightly grazing the sides of her breasts, while Rachel keeps one hand fisted in Faith thick dark mane, while the other grasps desperately at her hip.

Rachel becomes bolder in her advances as she moves her hands down Faith's sides, and curls her fingers into the fabric at the bottom of her tank top, dragging the hem upwards until it bunches up around her breasts. Rachel breaks away from their intense kiss to get Faith's shirt over her head and throws it somewhere off to the side of the bed, not caring where it landed.

Smirking at her girlfriend's bold act, Faith nuzzles her lover's neck, and then sucks hard on her pulse point, marking her as hers, causing Rachel to groan.

Faith then moves her hands under the other girls top, popping the buttons in the process, lightly running the tips of her fingers over Rachel's trembling stomach, then moves them up to her breasts, kneading the soft flesh she finds there, pinching Rachel's nipples through the silky fabric of her bra making her moan loudly.

To Faith, each article of clothing that she removes from her lover's body is like unwrapping the most beautiful and valuable gift she's ever been given. The sight of Rachel in this state made her entire body tremble with unrestrained lust.

Once they're both finally naked, Faith starts trailing kisses from Rachel's collar bone, lightly sucking, then kissing between her breasts, taking turns licking, nipping, and sucking at them. Faith swirls her tongue around Rachel's nipples, before sucking them into her mouth, rapidly flicking her tongue against them.

The feelings Faith brings out in Rachel is nothing like she have ever experienced, definitely better than their first sexual experience. She feels so loved and adored by the way Faith gently caresses her, almost reverently, knowing she can trust Faith wholeheartedly to not hurt her in anyway.

By now Rachel is squirming underneath her, and bucking her hips into Faith's whimpering, trying to relieve some of the pressure in her lower region.

Catching on, Faith shifts her body so that her thigh is between Rachel's tan ones, the brunette streaking her thigh with her wetness as Faith presses her knee firmly into Rachel's mound, receiving a loud gasp of pleasure from her. "Oh G-God, F-Faith… feels soo good." moans Rachel.

Smirking, Faith seductively whispers "I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud that the neighbors will be able to hear you through the soundproofing." into her girlfriend's ear, licking the shell of it before pulling her lobe between her teeth.

"P-please Faith, I-I need you." pants a very wet and horny Rachel.

Moving to straddle Rachel again, Faith shifts back to rest her weight on her knees, taking in the other girl's naturally tan flawless form before moving to lie back on top of her, the feeling of their breasts touching euphoric.

With just her left index finger, Faith starts tracing around Rachel's body, wanting to take her time with the other girl, by starting at her lips, and then trailing downwards to her chest, circling her finger around Rachel's soft yet lovely breasts.

She toyed with each of her nipples, first the right then left for a solid minute, then moved down lower towards her flat slightly toned stomach, pausing to teasingly dip a finger into her adorable navel.

"Faith!" Rachel whined.

"Hold on, I just wanna memorize everything about ya." Whispers Faith, her mouthwatering at the prospect of tasting Rachel again, but this time right from the source, as she moves lower towards the apex of her lover's thighs.

Before she could reach her destination though, Rachel pulled her back up and latched her mouth onto Faith's, until the only thing she could think about was kissing.

"Please baby, I'm ready, more than ready, I need you to take me, **now**." Rachel begged.

Hearing the desperation in Rachel's voice made Faith comply, so she slowly slides her hand down the other girl's body, cupping the hot space between her thighs, making her gasp.

"You're sure?" Faith questions once again before they go any further.

"Oh God, yes Faith. Please, I trust you and most of all I love you." Rachel pants, squirming underneath the other girl. Faith runs her fingers through her girlfriend's moist folds, and starts circling her opening, before slowly sliding her finger in up to the first joint, causing Rachel to stiffen slightly.

"Babe, if ya tense up it'll hurt more. Just try'n relax. I got ya and I'd never hurt you, remember?" Faith whispers softly to her girlfriend, wanting to be as gentle as possible with her.

After Rachel nods her head in the affirmative letting Faith know she still wanted to continue, Faith smashes their lips together as she slips two fingers forcibly into Rachel, breaking through the thin barrier of flesh inside her, causing Rachel to cry out in pain against Faith's mouth.

"I-it h-hurts Faith." Rachel's voice cracks, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh, it'll stop hurtin soon, just try'n relax." Faith assures, kissing the tears away. After a minute or so of keeping her fingers still, so Rachel can get use to something being inside of her. When Faith feels the other girl wiggle her hips a little, she starts to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Rachel's tight center at a slow pace, and soon her moans of pain turn into those of pleasure, as her hips started meeting Faith's thrusts.

Pumping her fingers quicker into Rachel's hot tight wet pussy, Faith sits up balancing her weight on her knees again, wanting to watch as her fingers slide in and out of her lover as she quickens her thrusts little more. She can feel that Rachel is close, because her inner walls start fluttering around her fingers.

Faith then pushes her fingers in as far as she can, twisting them until she feels that special spongy spot inside of Rachel, and gently rubs against it. "F-Faith, a-aah, oh God." Rachel moans wantonly as her hand grasps at Faith's back, her nails digging in slightly .

"Ung, Faith, Faith, I-I t-think I'm…." Rachel doesn't get to finish when Faith splays her hand on her stomach, pressing down lightly as she massages Rachel's G-spot and presses down almost brutally on her clit.

"**FAITH !" **Rachel screams, eyes rolling into the back of her head, toes curling, and her back bowing as she cums hard for the first time, gushing onto Faith's hand.

Faith growls low in her throat when she feels her girlfriend's inner muscles clamp down on her fingers, loving that she's the first and hopefully only person to ever feel Rachel like this.

Once Rachel calms down, Faith slowly extracts her fingers from her lover's core, hearing her groan at the loss. Faith leans back to watch as her girlfriend's cum dribbles out, wincing when she sees a small tendril of blood mixed in. _'I hope I didn't hurt her to bad. Damn, she looked breathtaking, her body writhing in ecstasy.' _She thinks, giving Rachel one last kiss before moving.

Faith rolls off of the brunette, watching her as her breathing starts to even out, she then pulls Rachel to lay half on top of her and half on the bed, reaching over the side of the bed, pulling the blankets over them both. "What about you baby?" Rachel asks with hooded eyes.

"Tonight was all about you, we'll have plenty of time for me later, there's always the mornin shower we can share." Faith says winking. "You'll probably be a little sore when ya wake up, but that's ta be expected. Goodnight babe, you look tired, get some sleep. I'll be here when ya wake." Faith says kissing Rachel on top of the head.

Yawning, Rachel curls up into Faith's side, with her head on her shoulder, and promptly falls asleep. Faith watches her sleep for a bit, then kisses her head again, _'I love my hot little diva.' _she thinks before following her girlfriend her into a blissful night's sleep.

Rachel wakes up the next morning groggy and a little sore, she lazily searches for Faith, only to find an empty spot next to her in the bed._ 'I'm not crazy, I know Faith was here, that we had sex. Oh God! She wouldn't leave would she? She promised she wouldn't.' Rachel_ thinks in a panicked state.

To be continued….

**Where did Faith go, was it all an act just so she could take Rachel's v-card or did she get freaked in the middle of the night, realizing that she didn't want to be with Rachel anymore? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Worries and Wake Ups**

**This is one is almost pure smut in the beginning and somewhat fluffy, so if that's not your thing, wait for the next chapter, also a lot of Brittana in this chapter. Again, I'm sorry if I've messed up Rachel's name, calling her Leah instead or for spelling Hiram wrong, I feel like such a dumbass. Please inform me of my mistakes. Thanks. **

Rachel wakes up the next morning groggy and a little sore, she lazily searches for Faith, only to find an empty spot next to her in the bed. _'I'm not crazy, I know Faith was here, that we had sex. Oh God! She wouldn't leave would she? She promised she wouldn't.' _She thinks in a panicked state.

After running through every reason why Faith would leave, she's concluded that Faith was really faking everything, it was all a lie and she was just using her. With her mind reeling, she failed to notice the bent note laying in the floor that she accidentally knocked off the bed in her earlier search for her girlfriend.

When Faith made it back upstairs with the breakfast she went and picked-up down the street, the first thing she noticed was Rachel with her legs tucked underneath her chin, and rocking back and forth sobbing.

Faith's first thought was she was to rough last night and her girlfriend was in immense pain. "Oh god, Rachel, I didn't hurt you did I!?" Faith asked her voice cracking and her eyes staring to cloud with tears. The brunette was fine when she left to get food, and Faith hated leaving the nice warm bed and Rachel, but she wanted to be romantic and wake her up with breakfast in bed.

She drops the food on Rachel's desk and rushes over to her, sitting on the side of the bed. "Please baby, tell me what's wrong. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Faith was borderline hysterical, Rachel just kept crying, and wouldn't talk to her.

Rachel makes eye contact with Faith, tears streaming down her face, and shaking her head. "No, you didn't hurt me, physically that is." she croaks, sniffling.

"Huh, then why ya cryin?" Faith asks confused.

Upset, Rachel exaggeratingly motions to the other side of the bed. "You left me, alone! I woke up to an empty bed, thinking my girlfriend had hit it and quit it!" She replies angrily.

Faith looks around the room confused, then spots what she was looking for, the note she had written telling Rachel where she went if she woke up before she got back. Grabbing the note off the floor, Faith waves it in front of the other girl's face. "I didn't exactly leave without tellin ya, here." Faith tells Rachel, handing her the note to read.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Hey babe, if you're reading this it means you woke up before I could get back with our breakfast. I wanted to do something romantic for you, you know like in movies. The ones where the guy makes his girl breakfast in bed in those really girly flicks. But I don't really know how to cook vegan food, so I went out to get us something. See you when I get back my saucy little minx.**

**With unconditional love, Faith.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Rachel looks up at Faith, tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, Faith, I'm so sorry, I thought you just left in the middle of the night like I was some cheap fuck." A little thrown off by her lover cursing, Faith busts up laughing. "What's so funny!?" Rachel asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"You cussed. I've never heard ya cuss, not even in the heat of an orgasm." Faith chuckles. "I can't believe you thought I left you, I love you Rach. I mean we've been going out fer over a month, well, if ya including the two weeks you wouldn't speak ta me. You're my everything." Faith adds, giving the other girl, her signature sexy smirk that showed off her dimples.

"I love you too and sorry for being such a drama queen." Rachel giggles, cuddling into Faith. "So, what did you get us to eat baby?" Faith stands up and grabs the bags, bringing them over to Rachel so she can pick out what she wants. "Ooo, you got vegan biscuits. You are the best girlfriend ever." She tells Faith as she grabs out two and starts munching down.

"Damn, didn't think you'd like em that well, I hope ya eat me out like your goin ta town on that damn biscuit." At hearing that, Rachel starts choking, so Faith pats her back, trying to help her dislodge her breakfast.

"That was mean, you should at least warn me when you're about to make a vulgar joke like that!" Rachel squeaks still trying to get her breath back.

"What? I didn't think ya was gonna choke on your food." Faith says laughing, as she gently nudges her girlfriend's shoulder.

Rachel puts her food down and tackles the other girl to the mattress. "That's it missy, I got you now!" Rachel giggles as she tickles Faith's ribs. Laughing loudly at being tickled to death, Faith tries to get the brunette to stop, but Rachel pins her wrists above her head, then interlaces their fingers.

Leaning in close to Faith till they're nose to nose, Rachel sexily asks "Do you give?" leaning in even closer till her lips are almost touching Faith's.

Gulping, Faith weakly answers "N-No." her pupils blown to the point of her eyes almost looking black and her breathing rapidly picking up.

Rachel moves until her lips are so close they're pressed against the other girl's, but not kissing her yet, instead asking another question. "Do you love me?"

Faith can feel Rachel's lips move slightly against hers as she asks the question and can feel her girlfriend's sweet breath against her lips. "Yes." She answers in a cocky tone, moving in that fraction of an inch to claim Rachel's lips.

"Mmm, No, this is my turn, mph." Rachel says pulling back, but then Faith flips their positions so she's on top now. "No fair." Rachel says pouting. Faith leans down and proceeds to kiss away said pout, flicking her tongue against her girlfriends, who gives a loud groan of approval.

"Still my turn Rachie, so you'll just have ta deal." She says saucily, removing the sheet that's covering her lover's completely naked body. She runs her hands over Rachel's breasts, playing with her nipples, pinching and rolling them between her thumb and forefinger. "Ohh, Faith!"

Faith jumps off the bed, and removes her clothes as fast as she can, then crawls back on top of her girlfriend, slipping her body between her tan thighs, lifting her leg over Rachel's, pulling her tight against her, grinding her pussy against Rachel's now extremely wet one. "Mmm Rach you feel so good, I love you so much." Faith mumbles against Rachel's skin as she bites down on her collar bone, soothing it with her tongue.

"L-laying it on a bit thick a-aren't we love?"

Pulling back, Faith answers, "What? Believe it or not that came right from the ol ticker." laughing, giving the other girl a goofy grin.

Rachel playfully slaps Faith on the arm giggling. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to woo me to get me in the sack again."

Faith trails her hand up Rachel's naked inner thigh up to the apex of her thighs and cups her. "Babe, less you been absent these last few minutes, I already got ya in the sack again, naked might I add and by how soaked ya are fer me, I'm a thinkin my wooing as ya said worked quite well." Faith drawls, palming Rachel for emphasis.

"Oh Faith ….ok you win… now make me yours." Rachel pants, wiggling her hips in offering. Faith dips her finger in between her lover's lower lips, and runs it up and down the entire length of her slit, then starts circling her engorged clit, making the other girl moan deep in her throat.

"Ahh, Faith… Mmm... So… good. Inside… Please?" Rachel pants heavily, pleading for release. With that, Faith plunges two fingers into Rachel's tight hot sticky core, pumping them in and out, in and out at a furious pace, Rachel meeting her thrust for thrust, the angle of her thrusts rubbing Faith's clit on the back stroke.

"Oh, God…..Faith, Faith, Faith, I'm… gonna… AHHH!" Rachel moans, repeating Faith's name like a mantra. That just makes Faith increase her pace, while adding another finger, placing herself firmer behind the hand that's between Rachel's legs, to help drive her fingers deeper into her girlfriend, twisting them to reach that spongy spot inside her. "FAITH!" Rachel screams as she cums, squirting. Faith's hand, leg, and stomach get soaked, and Faith absolutely loves it.

It only takes Faith a few more thrusts, before she comes undone as well, grunting Rachel's name, burrowing her face in the brunette's neck, lightly kissing her there.

Once the other girl calms, she pulls her fingers out, making sure that Rachel is looking at her as she slowly and seductively slides the first, second then third finger into her mouth, sucking off all of the other girl's juices, groaning at the sweet yet slightly salty taste. _'Mmm, I think this is gonna be my new favorite flavor.'_ thinks Faith as she licks her lips trying to get more of the taste.

Seeing Faith suck her juices off her fingers made Rachel's chest start to heave even more, her eyes clouded with unadulterated lust. Rachel trails her hand down to Faith's waist, but Faith gently moves her hand away, making Rachel pout, a hurt look on her face.

"No, no, I ain't done with ya just yet; I wanna get a proper taste of ya, right from the source. If that's alright with ya that is." Faith purrs, and Rachel gushes at the thought of how great what Faith says she's going to do to her will feel.

"Oh God yes!" Rachel replies, nodding her head franticly in the affirmative, her previously hurt look turning to that of want and intense longing. At that, Faith dives into Rachel, licking and sucking at her angry red clit, then moving down to circle her tongue around her opening, taunting her, wanting to hear her girlfriend beg a little, trailing her tongue back up to her lover's clit, sucking it hard into her mouth lashing it back and forth with her tongue.

Rachel is writhing beneath her begging for release. "Please, oh Faith… mmm." So after a few more teasing flicks, she replaces her tongue with her fingers, then shoving her tongue as deep as she can into Rachel's tight wet center, making the other girl scream her name cumming against her tongue. Feeling the other girl cum in her mouth, Faith wanted more, so she doesn't let up on her assault and keeps on going, loving the taste of what her girlfriend has to offer.

"AHHH, Faith! No more, please, I can't…" Rachel screams as she is sent into her third and most powerful orgasm yet, so powerful it borderlines between pleasure and pain, causing her to promptly pass out.

After Faith has cleaned up all of Rachel's juices, she then noticed that her lover had passed out, so she climbs up her girlfriend's body, lying down next to her, breathing a little heavy.

She decides to tug Rachel to lie on top of her, kissing her forehead, and then pulls the blankets over them to have a well-deserved nap, so they can regain some strength, mostly on Rachel's part, because it'll be her turn to pleasure Faith when they wake up, if the other girl lets her of course.

When Rachel woke up this time around, she noticed her head was lying on Faith's chest. "Finally decided ta join the land a the livin?" Faith teased, lightly running her fingers through her lover's long brown hair.

"Mmm, I guess." Rachel grins as she traces random shapes over her girlfriend's toned stomach.

They lay with each other in comfortable silence; that is until Rachel decides to break it. "So, are we still going on that double date with Santana and Brittany…?" She looks to her digital clock. "…In four hours?"

"Yeah, if ya want to, I doubt Brittany would do somethin evil, don't think she has it in her." Faith says, still playing with Rachel's hair.

"I would actually, it seems like Brittany has taken a liking to you; and since Santana can't say no to her, it might give us an opportunity to get on her good side."

"Ok, I guess we're leavin a seven thirty, give us plenty a time ta get there."

"Sounds good to me." Rachel says, stretching. "I think I'm going to take a bath, be right back." She tells the other girl as she gathers her clothes.

"Ya want me ta join ya in there?" Faith purrs, wriggling her eyebrows.

Rachel turns around, hands on her hips. "No, because if I let you join me, we'd never make it to Breadsticks in time."

The other girl groans, "Alright, I'll wait till after yer done." Flopping back on the bed.

When Rachel's finished bathing and dressed, she goes back into her bedroom to sit at her vanity, so she can finish applying her make-up. She looks at the bed through her mirror and sees that Faith hasn't moved. "Love, you need to get a shower and dressed before we leave, I don't think the management would let you in like that." She teases.

"Alright, I'm up. Ya leave me any hot water?" Faith inquires.

"Yes, there should be plenty." Rachel smiles at her through the mirror.

Faith went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, and it was hot, for five minutes, then it turned freezing cold. "Ahh Fuck, that shit's cold!" Faith screams, nearly tripping as she exits the shower, four minutes later. She goes back in Rachel's bedroom where she left her overnight bag. "There's still hot water my ass." Faith grumbles, sending a glare towards her girlfriend, before grabbing some clothes out of her bag to get dressed.

"Rachel raises her hands in defense. "I didn't know I was in there that long."

"Pfftt, yeah right, ya sang bout half the songs from Rent fors ya got out!" Faith exclaimed, wrapping the bedspread around her to try and warm up. "I had ta stay in the cold water so's I could wash out the rest a the damn shampoo." She adds, teeth chattering.

"I'm sorry love, you can go first next time, ok?" Rachel bargains, not wanting her girlfriend to be mad at her.

"I forgive ya, but only cause I love ya." Faith smirks.

"Good." Rachel leans in, kissing the other girl soundly on the lips. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go make us some allies."

They got in Faith's truck, since Rachel didn't like driving her car, and head towards the restaurant. It took them about seven minutes to get there, and Rachel noticed Santana was waiting for them as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Sup bitches, Brits wants to see a movie first, so I figure we can walk there from here." Santana smirks.

"Sanny be nice." Brittany reprimands. "Can we go see Vampire Academy, it looks so cool, and I love vampire movies, Santana does too, she took me to see all the Twilight movies." She adds, smiling widely.

"Aww, how cute. Does the big bad Santana like sappy romance movies?" Faith chuckles.

"No! I just took Brit to them because she wanted to see them!" Santana blushes. "Let's just go." She grumbles.

"Um, I don't like horror movies." Rachel says, grimacing at the death glare Santana sends her way.

"It's more of an action movie Berry, and anyway, if it gets too bad, hide your face against Faith like all those other overly dramatic girls do." Santana grins, walking in the direction of the theatre.

Brittany skips alongside her girlfriend, pinkies interlocked. When the group gets to the theater, Faith pays for Rachel, and Santana pays for Brittany. "Guess you're the dude too." Faith quips when the Latina pays for her girlfriend.

"Tell anyone, and I'll ends you." Santana grits.

"What, it ain't nothin ta be ashamed of, hell I know I'm whipped, an I could care less."

Their conversation gets cut short when Brittany tugs Santana over to the concession stand. "Sanny, can we get gummy worms, please?" Brittany pouts.

"Yeah Brits, anything you want." The Latina sighs, paying the lady for her girlfriend's food. She hears someone whistle to her left, so she looks to see who it is, only to find Faith grinning, making a whipping motion with her hand, to which she flips the girl off.

"Don't tease Santana because she's sweet to Brittany." Rachel smiles. When they make it up to the concession stand, Rachel asks Faith if they can share a popcorn and drink, to which Faith agrees to, and pays for.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Santana laughing, and pointing to herself mouthing "Pot.", then pointing in faith's direction, mouthing "Kettle."

"Fuck you." Faith mouths back, glaring.

"Did you say something baby?" Rachel questions, catching the exchange between her girlfriend and Santana, trying her hardest not to laugh at them.

"No, I uh, yawned?" Faith shrugged, putting her arm around Rachel, following the other two girls into the correct seating area. Brittany wanted to sit in the front of the top row, and was the first to sit down, Santana sitting next to her, leaving only two seats left, one at the end of the isle, and one next to the Latina.

Rachel subtly pushed Faith forward. "Hell, I don't wanna sit next to her." Faith whispers to her girlfriend.

"Me either, anyway, she likes you, you two are like the opposite sides of the same coin." Rachel whispers back.

Faith concedes, sitting next to Santana. "What gives ya that impression?" Faith inquires.

"Well, you both are tough on the outside, but soft on the inside. Plus, you both would do anything for your significant other." Rachel grins.

The raven haired girl can't come up with anything to dispute the fact that her and Santana are a lot more alike than she would've liked to admit, so she just turns her attention to the screen.

Turns out that the movie had more gore in it than the group expected, which means Rachel was curled into Faith, hiding her face, asking if the movie was over yet. _'Good thing the arm rests raise up, cause we'd be sharin a seat if it didn't, kinda almost are."_ Faith thinks to herself, smiling.

When the movie was over, Rachel sighed in relief. "Glad that's over with." She says, resting her head on Faith's shoulder as they walk back to the restaurant.

"Geez Berry, it wasn't that bad."

"It was bloodier than I thought, and I didn't like that some good vampires died." Brittany pouts.

"It's alright Brit Brit, we'll go to the park tomorrow to see the ducks. Will that make you feel better?"

"Really? You're the best girlfriend ever!" Brittany beams, hugging Santana, who's looking around, making sure no one sees them.

Once the group gets to the restaurant, and gets seated, Brittany asks Santana if she would order for her while she uses the restroom. "Sure."

"I think I'll come with, so I can reapply my lipstick." Rachel gets up, leaving Faith and Santana alone.

"So, how long you and B been together?" Faith asks, picking at her napkin.

"Umm, a while, I'm just not ready to announce it to the whole world yet." Santana says, guilt making her heart constrict.

"Why, the glee club knows about you two, probably more suspect somethin more's goin on, why not tell everyone, might make ya less bitchy."

"I can't ok? What if my family disowns me, where would I go?"

"Well, if B's parents won't take ya in, you could move in with me if it comes ta that." Faith offers.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Santana glares, not trusting that someone would rather help her than hurt her.

"Cause someone recently told me that we were like the flipsides of the same coin, and she's right. The only difference is you ain't come out the closet yet."

Santana mulls over what the other girl said, "I'll think about it." She concedes.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asks, fake smile in place.

"Yeah, the bacon burger for me and a vegan eggplant meal for my girlfriend." Faith says. The waitress looks over at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah hells nah, I ain't her girlfriend, mine's in the bathroom fixing her make-up with hers." Santana informs, not realizing the slip, as Brittany and Rachel come back taking their rightful places next to their girlfriends.

The waitress chuckles. "Now that makes a lot more sense, I didn't think two tops could be in a relationship."

"What?" Rachel asks, wondering what their waitress was talking about, while Brittany frowns in confusion.

"Sorry, may I take your order?" The waitress asks, motioning to Santana.

"Uh, what do you want Brit?"

"The chicken nuggets please." Brittany smiles.

"I'll have what Faith got." Santana glares when Faith laughs.

"Ok, your order will be up in a few." The waitress said, leaving to put their orders in.

Rachel looks between Santana and Faith. "What was that about two tops?"

"She thought me and your girl was together." Santana says with nonchalance, turning her attention to Brittany, as she rambles on about how excited she that they're going to see the ducks tomorrow.

"That's creepy." Rachel cringes at the mental image, making Faith laugh.

"Hell would have ta freeze over fors I'd ever date Satan." Faith chuckles, pecking her girlfriend's lips.

"Ditto." Santana fake gags, holding her stomach. "Really Berry, if I wanted to fuck someone that's exactly like me, I'd just masturbate." She adds smirking.

"I can't believe you said that out loud!" Rachel whines her face as red as a tomato, while Faith, Santana and Brittany laugh.

The Latina just shrugs, "What, it's true." Returning to her conversation with her blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Beginning of Winter Break**

Rachel and Faith had been dating with little incident for a little over two and a half months now. The brunette had been more like her old self when it came to glee, bossing everyone around and annoying Mr. Schue to the point he was ready to pull his hair out, to which Faith thought was just hilarious.

It was the last day of school before winter break, and the ground was cover in two feet of snow, but since this was anticipated, the salt trucks came out early to clear the roads, which unfortunately meant they had to attend that last day, but luckily it was almost over so they weren't too upset.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were going on a ski trip, Aspen. Yeah, Quinn and Santana's families were rich, and since Santana had come out a few weeks prior, they invited Brittany to come along with them.

Now Rachel and Faith, they were just going to spend winter break together in Lima. Rachel's dads were visiting Hiram's family, meaning they would have the entire house all to themselves for a week. The final bell had rung, signaling the beginning of their vacation, all the students were so excited, some even left their backpacks, bolting out of the school as fast as their legs would carry them.

The two girls held hands as they exited the school, Faith carrying both their bags, less rushed then the rest of the other students. As Faith threw the backpacks in the front of her truck, Quinn passed them with Santana and Brittany in tow. "Hope you two enjoy spending your vacation in this little hell hole, while we're skiing in Aspen." She snarked, gesturing to her and her friends, as she passed by to get into her car.

"Leave 'em alone Q!" Santana glared, shoving Quinn.

"Thanks Preggers. Oh, and have fun screwing your shrimp dick boy toy, just don't get knocked-up, _again_." Faith smirked. "Even though Rach and I might be stuck here, we're gonna have a hell of a lot more fun than skiing, I'd rather get a face full of Berry than snow any day." Faith added getting a slap on the arm from her blushing girlfriend, and a high five from a smirking Santana.

"Gross!" Quinn exclaimed, while Santana and Brittany laughed. "And what's with you two, why do you always take their side?! You're supposed to be _my_ friends!" Quinn screams, glowering at her friends as she gets in her car, speeding out of the parking lot.

Faith laughed, and kissed a grinning Rachel. "That was uncalled for, just because her sex life is severely lacking, doesn't mean you should make fun of her for it." She said trying to hold in her laughter, but she couldn't contain it, and all four girls were laughing their asses off.

"Damn, I wish you would have said that to Q's face, she woulda fucking flipped." Laughed Santana.

Rachel rubbed her chin, looking contemplative. "Hmm, maybe when she gets back from her magnificent vacation." She giggled.

"God this is fucked up ya know?" Faith comments, looking between her girlfriend and two of her former tormenters.

"What do you mean?" Rachel inquires.

"Us." Faith gestures to the four of them, "Since that double date we all been sticking up fer each other."

"Would you rather me be a mega bitch again?" Santana asks, arching her eyebrow.

"No!" Rachel accidently yells.

"She's just kidding, she really likes you two, she said that Faith is like the sister she never had." Brittany chirps happily.

" Brit, that was private." Santana whispers, blushing. "And geez Berry, it was a joke, since I came out, I haven't been as much of a …" Santana starts.

" Cunt?" Faith smirks.

"Fuck you white me." Santana throws back. "But, yeah, I was a total cunt to you both, and I'm actually sorry about it." She shrugs, opening her car door for Brittany.

'See you guys when we get back!" Brittany smiles.

"Yeah, see you bitches later." Santana grins, waving bye to the other two girls, before she shuts her door, pulling out of the parking lot.

They both watch the other couple's car leave. "I don't think I'll ever get use to Santana sticking up for me against Quinn." Rachel shakes her head.

"I know, FUBAR right?" Faith laughs, as they both get into her truck and leave for Rachel's house.

"So… would you like to watch a movie when we get home?" Rachel inquired, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

Faith laughed to herself, "Yeah, that'd be nice, ya gonna make me popcorn?"

"Sure, I always do love." Rachel replies sweetly, making her girlfriend's grin grow even wider. "What?" She asked when she caught sight of the other girl smiling widely.

Faith shook her head, "Nothin, yer just so cute when ya say such domestic stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean… domestic?" The other girl asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"As in ya always sayin, "When we get home." Like we live together, and ya say it no matter if we're going ta yer place or mine." Faith supplies. "I think it's cute." She adds with a shrug.

"Aww, you're the cute one baby." Rachel whispers, linking their fingers together for the rest of the ride to the brunette's house."

When they arrived at Rachel's, she was the first one to jump out, asking Faith if she would get their bags.

"Always do." Faith grumbled, grabbing their bags. She was too busy with getting their stuff that she didn't see the snowball Rachel had launched at her, resulting in being totally blindsided by a stinging face full of snow. Sputtering, she wiped the slush from her face, and blinked at the sight of her girlfriend bent over, giggling, with another snowball in her hand.

"Oh, you so did not just do that," she growled, icy water dripping down the back of her neck.

Rachel gasped with laughter. "You turned...right when...and the look on your face..."

"You're goin to pay for that, Rach." Faith bent over and scraped together a double handful of snow, ignoring the burning cold. Rachel's face changed from laughter to worry, and she started backing up towards the house.

"Come on baby, it was just an innocent prank, no need to retaliate." Rachel pleaded.

"Hey, yer the one still holdin a snowball; this is just a preemptive strike." Faith said, taking a step forward, crushing the snow into the perfect shape.

Rachel sidled around the other side of the truck. "Preemptive...? You've been watching way to many action movies." The other girl says backing up further, hoping to delay the cold ice she knew was going to be hitting her relatively soon.

"Ya gonna talk, or ya gonna run babe?" Faith smirked, smiling cheekily at her girlfriend.

Rachel made a run for the front door, but Faith circled the truck just as fast, and whipped her snowball. It caught the brunette square in the chest, and splattered all over her reindeer sweater. Rachel retaliated with the ball she was holding, but Faith ducked it and charged.

"Hey!" Rachel was running in earnest, now. "Come on, that's one each. We're even now, aren't we love?" she called over her shoulder.

"Not until ya eat snow, Berry!" Faith yelled, chasing her through the snow covered yard. Rachel floundered, trying to break through the mid-calf deep snow in her front yard, trying to see how close Faith was getting and still trying to choose the best direction to flee.

Faith, with her trail already broken and several inches of height on her side, closed in on her prey quickly and tackled the other girl into the snow. Rachel struggled mightily for position, almost slipping out of Faith's hold, but her girlfriend grabbed her wrists and straddled her, cutting off her escape.

"Now..." Faith said, as menacingly as possible. "Yer gonna regret sooo much about the last five minutes... Lover."

Rachel wriggled like a caught fish. "Never!" She gasped, even though the snow was extremely cold, she felt warm with Faith pressed so intimately against her, and wrists bound by the other girl's tight grip.

Faith didn't answer, instead opting to take a handful of loose powder and let some of it drift down onto Rachel's face, grinning as she spat and grunted, twisting her hips under the other girl's weight. Faith hissed as the contact suddenly became unbearably delicious, her lover all red-faced and gasping beneath her. She lifted away a little. "Don't start what ya can't finish, babe, least not out here anyways." she smirked, lightly shoving some snow in her girlfriend's face, before standing up.

Rachel glowered at her, brushed the snow away, then reached for the hand Faith offered to help her up, and roughly pulled her back down on top of her. "You got snow up my sweater." she pouted, glaring, flipping her and Faith's positions so she was on top now. "And haven't you learned by now, I always finish what I start?" She added, leaning in close till their lips were barely touching.

"Damn Rach, that so ain't fair." Faith breaths, winding her finger through Rachel's long brown hair, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

"Mmm, how about we finish this in the comfort of my nice warm bed, hmm?" Rachel asked.

Once they were up and out of the snow, they started making their way towards the front door. "I'm sorry I threw a snowball in your face." Rachel said smiling.

"No, ya ain't." Faith accused, giving her girlfriend a pointed look.

"Well...not great deal. But some." Rachel said, reaching out as Faith drew level with her and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. "But on the positive side, any outdoor activity earns you hot chocolate."

"It better." Faith smirked, bumping Rachel's shoulder lightly, causing her to slip, but Faith was quick to grab her before she fell.

"Thanks love." Rachel said, still holding onto Faith, trying to get her footing back.

"No prob, I got wicked fast reflexes." Faith replied smiling at her girlfriend.

"Ouch, the snow was really scratchy and wet, I need to go change." The other girl whines, pouting.

Faith smiled at how adorable her girlfriend looked, giving Rachel a light slap on the ass, before pecking on the lips. "I'm sorry I tackled ya in the snow."

"No you're not!" Rachel accused, glaring.

"Nope." Faith opened the door to the house and let Rachel lead her in. "Not even some." She chuckled, closing the door.

They walked up the stairs to Rachel's room to get out of their cold wet clothes; the brunette opened the door, and went over to her dresser to get her and Faith some clean warm clothes to change into.

"Even though you're unapologetic, I still love you." Rachel told Faith lovingly, as she helped her get undressed. "Here are some warm clothes for you to wear, until we get the rest of your stuff at your house."

"Thanks baby, mmm, these feel so good. "Faith said, wrapping her arms around the other girl, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm" Rachel groans at the feeling. "Nope, sex later, movie now. You promised." She pouted.

Faith grumbled, "You and that damn cute little pout a yers, gets me every time." letting go of her girl, so she could set up the movie they were going to watch. "Anything but Funny girl or Les Miserable's, they're great movies an all Rach, but we've watched 'em like twenty times already, and personally, I'd like ta only remember Hugh Jackman as Wolverine. Hows about a comedy type movie or somethin?" Faith asks from her spot on the bed.

"Fine, but that's only because you're a geek at heart, and you use to have a crush on him." Rachel huffs, glaring at her girlfriend. "How about…. Bring it On?"

"Alright, believe it er not, I really do like that movie." Faith admits.

Giggling, Rachel puts in the DVD, and hops on the bed next to Faith, cuddling in close and laying her head in Faith's lap. The movie starts, and Faith begins running her finger through Rachel's hair, then lightly scratching up and down her back.

"Mmm, that feels nice." Rachel moans, wrapping one arm around Faith's waist and the other under her head on Faith's lap.

They're watching the movie, and it's at the part where the cheerleading squad needs to find a new member and this badass looking girl named Missy comes in killing the competition. At that moment, Rachel turns her head in Faith's lap, and looks up at her, then back at the screen several times, a contemplative look adorning her face.

"What?" Faith asks amusement evident in her voice.

"Well, I was just thinking that you bear a striking resemblance to the Missy character.

Faith cocks her head, looking at said actress. "Yeah, I guess, but I got a better personality and I'm way hotter."

"Ok, you've got me there, but you do sort of look like her." Rachel giggles, laying her head back down on Faith's lap, nuzzling her stomach, before turning her head back towards the TV screen to watch the rest of the movie.

"Well, ya know, you kinda remind me of the hot blonde cheerleader, all bossy and shit." Faith says snickering.

"What!? I am nothing like her!" Rachel whines. Faith can tell even without looking at her girlfriend that she's pouting.

Faith nudges Rachel until she rolls over to look at her, "So are." she adds playfully.

"No! She's an annoyingly bossy blonde know it all that her teammates severely dislike. If anything, she resembles Quinn, _not_ me." Rachel states distastefully.

Faith just makes a clicking noise with her mouth adding more fuel to the fire. "That _is_ you, ya know, just not the blonde part."

"So you think I'm an annoying, bossy, _brunette_ know it all?" Rachel says through grit teeth, tremendously hurt at what her girlfriend is implying.

"Don't do that. I was just teasin ya. I love you Rach I didn't mean ta hurt yer feelins." Faith concedes, hoping to get herself out of the hole she seems to have unknowingly dug herself into.

"Fine, I won't argue, but I'm still upset with you." Rachel grumbles. "And for some ungodly reason, I still love you, though sometime I do wonder why." She teases.

"Good, now can we finish the movie?"

"Yes" Rachel huffs, going back to her previous position of using Faith like a giant body pillow before they started bickering, until the green eyed monster makes an appearance. "Do you really think _Kirsten Dunst _is hot?" Rachel sneers in an unsavory tone.

Faith laughed at her girlfriends tone. "Are you jealous?" she counters playfully.

"I asked you first."

"No, I don't think she's anywhere _near_ hot. I'm partial ta brunettes myself." Faith smirks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Good answer." Rachel says leaning up to give Faith a chaste kiss. "And yes, the thought of you finding someone other than me attractive made me _slightly _jealous." Rachel grumbles.

"Only slightly?" Faith asks. "Cause ya seemed out right "I'm gonna reach in the TV and kill the blonde bitch" jealous ta me." She adds, laughing until Rachel pinches her thigh. "Ow, damn!" she squeals.

"Ok fine, you're right, but can you blame me? Your _mine_ and I won't ever give you up again, not without some sort of altercation." Rachel confesses.

"Ya weren't pissed when ya found out I had a crush on Wolverine." Faith points out.

"Yes, well, that's because he is a fictional character."

"So does that mean I can hang up a giant poster a Vamperilla in my bedroom?" She laughs, when Rachel slaps her really hard for asking that question.

"No, you very well may not!" the other girl hisses through grit teeth.

Deciding to quit teasing her girlfriend, Faith holds her hands up in surrender. "Ok, I won't, I was just kiddin anyways."

"For your sake I hope you were, because I would have torn that slut's poster down faster than you could blink, sweetie." Rachel fake smiles.

Faith kissed the top of Rachel's head and started scratching her back again. "I love ya Rach, yer just too damn cute when the green eyed monster gets ahold a ya." Faith smiles a genuine dimpled smile.

After making up, they continued watching the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence. Rachel had ended up falling asleep during the movie, so Faith gingerly untangled herself from her girlfriend, as not to wake her, and went to turn off the TV. Faith picked the other girl up, moving her to her side of the bed, then slipped back into bed, covering them both up.

Rachel groaned and stretched, groggily rolling over to lie partly on top of the other girl. "Mmm… Hey love. Sorry I fell asleep." She apologized, slipping her hand under the bottom of her girlfriend's top, so she was touching bare skin. "But with you scratching my back, I couldn't help but succumb to the pull of sleep."

"It's alright, ya looked too cute ta wake up, I tried movin ya as gently as I could, sorry fer wakin ya." Faith said chuckling a bit.

"That's ok; I tend to wake up when I don't feel your arms around me anyway." Rachel admits blushing, tucking her head in Faith's shoulder, wrapping her other arm tightly around her waist.

Brushing a lock of Rachel's hair behind her ear, then lightly running her fingers down her cheek, Faith kisses the other girl on top of her head. "Yer too cute, y'know. Goodnight Rach, love ya." She breaths, snuggling more into her girlfriend's embrace.

"Goodnight my love, sweet dreams." Rachel replies, closing her eyes and kissing Faith's shoulder before falling into a peaceful night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Going to the Movies and the Hottest Club in Lima**

_This is another very smutty chapter with lady loving, so if you're not into that, then skip to the next chapter. The club scene is my personal favorite. Hope you like it. _

Rachel awoke the next morning, finding herself tightly wrapped in the arms of her lover; she took a moment to take in her beautiful girlfriends features. She started lightly tracing her fingers over Faith's face, then through her long raven tresses.

Faith was stirred from her slumber by someone lightly caressing her face; she opened her light brown eyes and found Rachel looking at her with unconditional love in her eyes. "Hey babe." Faith groggily said, turning her head to plant a kiss on the other girl's palm.

"Good morning love." Rachel replied, still lazily running her fingers through Faith's raven locks. "What would you like to do today?"

Faith rolled onto her side facing Rachel. "Whatever ya wanna do, we got all winter break, so whatever your heart desires." She said, walking her fingers up and down Rachel's arm, making goosebumps appear.

"What if I said you?" Rachel asked shyly, lowering her head.

Faith gently grabbed Rachel's chin, lifting her head up so she could look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed dramatically. "If you must know. I-I feel like… Gah… Faith, am I any good?" She asks with a hurt look on her face.

Looking very perplexed at the question, Faith asks "What are ya talkin about? Of course you're a good person, why would ya ask me that?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Rachel exclaims. Folding her arms across her chest, frustrated at her girlfriend for avoiding the question.

Faith pulls back slightly to gauge what Rachel could possibly mean. _'What the hell did I do? Everything was fine last night.'_ she thought. "Ok, yer gonna have ta like be real specific, instead a makin me try'n figure it out." She tells her girlfriend, exasperated.

"Don't play dumb Faith, I'm not any good at… _pleasuring_ you, am I?" Rachel asks in near tears.

Giving her girlfriend an almost comically incredulous look. "What the fuck are you talkin about!?" she exclaims, wondering what would make the other girl think_ that_.

"It's just that you always make love to me, but you've barley let me touch you, you always push my hands aside and tell me "Not yet" and it frustrates me. If you don't ever want my touch, then why are we even together?" Rachel whispers, tears gathering in her dark brown orbs.

Faith is so thrown off by everything, _'What is she sayin, she wants ta break-up just cause I…. Oh…, I get it now. I'm a complete and udder dumbass.' _Grabbing Rachel's shaking hands, Faith brings them to her lips and kiss's each knuckle.

Sighing, Faith explains," I'm a dumbass Rach." she says shaking her head chuckling a bit. "I never thought anythin bout you may be getting upset with me fer not letting ya touch me as much."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm always so caught up in wantin ta make _you_ feel good, I never took into account that ya'd get offended by me always taken ya, and not lettin ya reciprocate some a the time."

"So... I'm Ok then?" Rachel tentatively asks. Faith pulls the other girl into her and gives her a hard bruising kiss.

"Hell yeah! You're fuckin awesome; don't ya remember the first time ya did me? I bout wrecked." Faith laughed.

Blushing furiously, Rachel moves her hands between them and pushes Faith to lie on her back. Moving to straddle her hips. "So, can I make love to you now? I want to show you how much I love you."

Breathing heavily, Faith nods her consent. Rachel gives her a wide grin before deftly moving her hands under her girlfriend's top, till they reach the underside of her breasts. She slides her hands up and over them, kneading the soft warm flesh she finds there, and gently tugging on her nipples."Ung… Rach."

Emboldened by the reactions she is eliciting from her girlfriend, Rachel starts to remove Faith's sleep shirt, leaving her in just her boy shorts. "Mmm, now that it's my turn, I'm not going to let you go till you scream my name over and over." Rachel purrs.

"Damn Rach, yer gonna be the death a me." Faith pants.

"But what a glorious death it would be." Rachel breaths into Faith's ear, biting her earlobe. She then slips her fingers under Faith's underwear, moaning when she feels how wet the other girl is for her. Dipping her head, alternating between licking and sucking around Faith's nipples, Rachel gently slides two fingers into her dripping wet center, moving them at a slow torturous pace.

"Mmm, Rach… babe… please... I-I n-need you." Faith moans loudly as Rachel increases her pace, bulling her clit out from its hood, while biting down on her left nipple.

"Harder… please..." Faith begs, so Rachel decides to give her lover what she wants and adds another finger, fucking her hard and fast. She feels her girlfriend's inner walls clamping down on her fingers, so she slides down her body and starts circling the other girl's clit with her tongue.

"Fuck Rach!" Faith cries out when she feels her girlfriend's tongue slip inside her with her fingers still pumping in and out at a furious pace.

Rachel flicks her tongue inside Faith one more time before moving her mouth back up to suck Faith's swollen clit into her mouth, rapidly flicking it back and forth.

That coupled with everything else the brunette was doing to her, Faith couldn't help but scream out Rachel's name as she cums hard, clenching around the other girl's extremely talented fingers.

_**"Rachel!"**_ Faith screams.

After a few minutes, Rachel removes her fingers and sucks Faith's juices from them, then crawls up her slightly sweaty body and snuggles into her side. Propping herself up on her elbow, she watches as Faith's breathing finally starts to even out and leans over to give her a peck on the lips. "I love you." She whispers against Faith's kiss bruised lips.

Faith looks up at Rachel with hooded eyes and replies, "Love you too."

Rolling over to lay partially on top of Rachel, Faith starts tracing lazy circles on her lover's skin. "Mmm, now that you got that outta your system, what else did ya wanna do today?" She breaths, looking up at Rachel, still lightly tracing unknown patterns on her skin.

Combing her fingers through Faith's unruly mane, "Umm, how about a movie at the mall, what do think?" Rachel asks.

"That sounds good. You payin or me?" Faith asks smiling.

"Depends, are you going to get a cornucopia of snacks or are we going to share a drink and popcorn? Because I don't have nearly enough money to buy as much food as you can manage to put away." Rachel giggles, getting a mock glare from her girlfriend.

"Hey! I don't eat _that_ much." Faith pouts, making the other girl burst into a fit of giggles.

"Your adorable love, but you do eat a lot. How _can_ you eat like a horse and still be as toned as you are? It's really not fair." Rachel inquires, looking down at Faith quizzically.

The girl in question just shrugs her shoulders and replies. "Fast metabolism I guess, not to mention all the exercise I been gettin with you." She adds, wiggling her eye brows.

Rachel slaps Faith's arm, blushing to the tips of her ears. "It's not like we have sex that frequently." She defends, folding her arms across her chest, pouting.

Faith just chuckles at that, moving to straddle Rachel, pulling her arms apart and slipping her arms around her torso, hugging her close to her chest. Resting her head on Rachel's shoulder, Faith starts nuzzling her neck, making the other girl giggle. "I was flirtin; ya need ta loosen up a bit babe." Faith whispers into her ear.

"I know." Rachel breaths in deeply. "It's just sometimes I get insecure, thinking that maybe you're only with me because _that_ is what we do most of the time."

Pulling back, Faith gives Rachel a light peck on the lips. "Babe, I love you, more than anything. Like I told ya the first time we did anythin physical, I never stayed after, much less cared about the other person's needs. When I first saw you up there on that stage singin and your beautiful brown eyes met mine, as sappy as it sounds, that was when I knew I'd never be complete without ya."

"I can't believe you said that, I felt the same but I never said anything because I didn't want you to think I was insane." Rachel confesses.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rachel was on stage singing Get it Right, looking out into the audience trying to spot her dads, when she saw a raven haired goddess watching her every move with a look of understanding upon her face and compassionate caramel colored eyes. Like she knew exactly what Rachel had been through, all the heartbreak and betrayal._

_She kept glancing back in the mystery girl's direction throughout her entire performance, feeling this undeniable pull, like her entire being depended on this person that she didn't even know. Rachel finished her song, and signaled for the other to join her in their glee clubs final performance._

_Even while singing the new song, Rachel noticed that her mystery girl was still staring intently at her, her gaze never wavering to the others on stage._

_After the song was finished and her group was on stage waiting for the judges results that she noticed her dark beauty was gone. For some reason Rachel felt as if her heart had a gaping hole in it. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest to hear the results and was happy that her team got to advance to Nationals._

_But Rachel felt like she should be happier, she was going to get to go to New York, the place she had dreamed of going to since she was a little girl, but she still felt incomplete somehow. She ended up running off crying to the dressing room after seeing Finn and Quinn celebrating together, thinking maybe that was why she felt off…_

"Penny for yer thoughts?" Faith asks thoughtfully.

Shaking her head, Rachel kissed her lover. "Just thinking about the first time I saw you."

"Well as long as ya don't break out in song, singin "The First Time I Saw Your Face", then we're fine." Faith chuckles, pulling her lover in for a scorching kiss. "Mmm, ok, enough with the mushy stuff, we got a movie date ta fulfill." Faith muttered, breaking away from the intense kiss to lay her forehead against Rachel's.

"Well, it's your loss, so if I can't sing, then I'm going to take a shower, because I'm a little sticky." Rachel said. So Faith moved off her so they could get showered and ready for their date. Rachel grabbed all her stuff, and then headed into the bathroom.

Rachel's bathroom only had a glass encased shower that wasn't very big, toilet and small sink. She got undressed and stepped into the warm shower, unaware her girlfriend had snuck into her bathroom until she felt Faith wrap her arms around her, feeling her large soft breasts pressed firmly against her back.

"Mmm, Faith." Rachel moaned as she felt Faith's hands caressing every part of her body. Faith moved one hand to the other girl's breast, occasionally flicking her nipples, the other slides down to play with the soft little curls above her lover's sex.

Rachel groaned, pushing her ass into Faith, trying to get her to take her already. Taking pity on her, Faith complies by slipping her hand down between her thighs, running her fingers through Rachel's damp folds, playing with her, teasing her into an even more frustrated state.

Faith suddenly removes her hands, pushing Rachel till her front was flush against the shower wall, her ass pointed out.

Faith runs both hands over her girlfriend's firm round ass, leaning against her to whisper into her ear. "I'm gonna fuck ya from behind, till you can't walk straight."

"F-Faith!" The brunette cries out when she feels Faith slam three fingers knuckle deep inside her dripping wet core, moving them in and out at a brutally hard and fast pace. Faith feels Rachel's walls clamping down on her fingers, signaling she was about to cum, so Faith curled her finger within the other girl.

"**AHH, FAITH!" **Rachel screams Faith's name, slumping back against her. Faith had to hold her girlfriend's quivering body tight against her so she wouldn't fall, her legs seemingly like jelly at the moment.

Rachel was still panting while Faith started washing her body, still holding her tight in her arms. "Wow…That... Was… Intense." Rachel gets out, whimpering as the cloth Faith is washing her with moves across her tender sex.

"Yeah, that has ta be the hottest thing ya ever let me do ya, so far at least." After getting cleaned up and Rachel's legs finally stable enough to walk, they exit the bathroom. They proceed to get dressed and ready for their movie date.

They arrive at the mall twenty minutes later, and walk into the movie theatre. "So, what ya wanna see?" Faith inquires as they get in line.

"Oh! Can we see Safe Haven, please Faithy?" Rachel pleads, giving Faith her puppy dog eyes and signature pouty lip.

Faith groans at the look her girlfriend is giving her, but relents. "Ok, you win. Now put the face away, fors I kiss it away." She threatens teasingly.

"Yay!" Rachel exclaims, jumping up and down with enthusiasm, she really likes love stories. Faith just shakes her head at her silly girlfriend and pays for their tickets.

"You're adorable babe." She says, pulling the shorter girl in for a short sweet kiss. "Do ya wanna get somethin ta eat here or later at the food court?"

"Food court, it would be exponentially cheaper."

Faith nods her head, passing the concession stand. She gives the guy their ticket, who directs them to where their movie is playing. Faith grabs Rachel's hand and interlocks their fingers as they walk to the end of the hall where their movie is playing.

When they get in, Faith asks Rachel where she would like to sit, to which she just shrugs her shoulders. "I don't care; as long as I get to sit next to you I'm fine."

So Faith proceeds to lead them to sit in the center of one of the middle rows. Not long after they sit down, the previews start. _'God, I hate these kinda movies, cause I know I'll end up getting choked up when somethin bad happens like they don't end up together or some sappy shit like that.' _Faith internally groans.

And just like she thought, the movie turned out to be sappy romantic boy meets girl, boy loses girl for what seems like forever (which made her tear up a bit) and then boy gets girl back movie. Rachel had tears streaking down her face and clutching Faith's hand in a death grip. When the movie was over, Faith made sure to not make eye contact with her girlfriend. "Hey, I'm gonna just use the bathroom, I'll be right back." She told her girlfriend, nearly bolting into the restroom.

As soon as she got in there, she immediately went over to the sink, and started washing her tear streaked face off. _'God, I can't believe I cried almost as much as Rach.'_ Faith thinks as she grabs a paper towel to wipe the water off her face. Once she was satisfied that her make-up looked normal again, she exited the bathroom, immediately interlacing her finger with her girlfriend.

"You know, showing emotion is nothing to be ashamed about." Rachel informs, smiling.

"I know, but how am I suppose ta keep up my badass rep if someone sees me cryin over a sappy movie?"

"Oh my God that sounded like something Santana would have said; are you sure you two weren't separated at birth?"

"Hell, it wouldn't be that farfetched, my Ma bein a cracked out whore n all."

"I didn't mean it like that." Rachel whispered, eyes full of concern.

"I know." Faith shrugged.

Faith had been silent the entire drive back to Rachel's house, her grip on the steering wheel indicating she was upset. When they arrived at the house, Faith went straight into the house, plopping down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

Rachel walked in and sat down next to her girlfriend, she knew Faith was off in her own little world, and she decided to break the awkward tension, by asking the question that she knew was one of Faith's sore spots.

"Faith, why haven't you ever told me about your mom?" Rachel hesitantly asks.

The girl in question, gives her a pain filled look. "Cause…" She breathed deeply. "It ain't nothin I ever wanted anyone ta know."

"Well, if you ever do decide you want to talk about it, you can trust me." Rachel told her lover, lightly running her fingers through her hair, in a soothing manner.

"Maybe someday, but not now." Faith said, giving her a weak smile. She brings Rachel's hand up to her lips, kissing the back of her hand. "I love you." She breaths across the other girls knuckles.

Cuddling up closer, laying her head on Faith's shoulder, kissing her neck. " I love you too, unconditionally." Rachel says, continuing to comb her fingers through Faith's thick black hair. "How did I end up with someone as loving as you?" she asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing babe." Faith counters, glad for the change in conversation; bringing the other girl in for a smoldering kiss, lazily twisting her tongue around her girlfriend's. "Mmm." Faith moans, pulling back from the intense kiss. She then laid her forehead against Rachel's, breathing heavily. "Hey Rach, would ya wanna go to a club tonight?"

"Um sure, but I don't think we could get in, we're not twenty one."

"We don't have to be, they let underage people in there, ya just gotta wear a wristband with X's on it."

"Ok, what's the name of the club?"

"Stonewall." Faith smirks

"Umm, what kind of club is it?" Rachel asks, not knowing of any underage clubs in the area.

"It's a gay club, but some straight people go there too. My best friend and her sister used to go there all the time, that's how I found out about the place."

"I didn't even know Lima had a gay club, but it does sound fun. Do they have a dance floor?"

"Yep, and I'm gonna make ya practically cum on the spot when ya see my sexy dance moves." Faith tells Rachel, waggling her eyebrows.

"Well, I can't wait, but I swear if I see someone so much as wink at you, I will go postal on them. So be warned." Rachel says sternly.

Faith shakes her head, planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Believe me, the only person I want gropein me is you babe."

"Well good." Rachel replies, moving to lie her head down on Faith's lap, who starts massaging her temples. Faith grabs her phone off the side table and texts her friends, seeing if they would like to come along. Making sure to warn them about Rachel's jealously streak. _'Not that mines much better.'_ She muses.

Rachel ended up falling asleep, but awoke a couple hours later finding herself alone on the living room sofa alone. _'Where'd Faith go?' _She groggily wonders, stretching her arms above her head, groaning. Rachel turns around when she hears someone coming down the stairs. "Hey babe, was wonderin when ya'd decide ta wake up." Faith grins.

The other girl would have given a saucy reply, but her mouth was too busy lying on the floor. Faith was wearing a tight black low cut shirt that showed off both her cleavage and toned stomach, a pair of black leather pant with five slits on each side of her legs, and her Gothic style boots. Her long hair was tousled, perfectly falling over her shoulders. So in short, Rachel was salivating at her girlfriend's super sexy appearance.

"Rach, I told ya already, mouth looks better closed." Faith teases, sitting down next to the other girl, who pulls her in for a very heated kiss.

"Damn babe, let's wait till we get back, then ya can ruffle up my hair and have yer wicked way with me."

"Urg, fine, I need to get ready then. You should have woken me up earlier, so I could have had time to pick out something really sexy like you." Rachel grumbled, getting off the couch to go put her ensemble together for the evening.

Faith waited patiently on the sofa for her girlfriend to come back down. When Rachel did finally appear, it was Faith's turn to gape. Rachel was wearing a short red leather skirt, black studded belt, a tight black top with a plunging neck line and a pair of black boots with fishnet stalking. "Damn babe, I didn't know ya even owned anything like that! Maybe we should just stay home so's I can ravage yer sexy ass." Faith exclaimed.

"No, no, we're going out. You promised. Plus I want to see my sexy girlfriend dance."

"Fine, but when we get back... I'm so gonna tap that." Faith winks, slapping Rachel on the ass as she heads out the door towards her truck, the other girl following closely behind her.

They make it to the club at a little after eleven and Faith parks in an open parking lot next to an alley way. "Is this the place?" Rachel asks skeptically.

"No, it's around the corner. You'll know, cause it's got a rainbow flag outside the joint and a course a big neon sign outside that says Stonewall."

When they enter, Rachel is instantly amazed by the club; there are strobe lights, black lights and great dance music playing loudly throughout the club. As soon as they get in, Faith leads Rachel over to where her friends are sitting on a couple of the red couches that surround the dance floor.

"Hey guys." Faith greets.

"Hey Faith." A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes greets with a deepish voice, not as deep as Faith's though.

"Hi." The girl sitting next to the blonde says. She had reddish brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a light array freckles adorning her face here and there.

"Hi Faith! It's been so long since we've hung out!" A girl with blondish brown hair and bright green eyes exclaims, jumping into Faith's arms hugging her with unlimited enthusiasm. _'Who the hell is she?'_ Rachel wonders, her jealous side making an appearance.

"Hey Brit brat." Faith laughs at her goofy friend.

"Hey Faith, ain't seen ya in a while." A guy with short brown hair in a camo hat and brown eyes says. He was the essence of your classic good ol' country boy, wearing worn out jeans and a dark green sleeveless t-shirt.

"Hi Nate, whatcha been doin, sides Brit that is." Faith teases.

"Nothin much, so who's the girl?" Nate motions towards Rachel with his beer bottle.

Faith pulls Rachel in close, wrapping her arm around her waist. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Rachel, and Rach, these are my friends from out Fort Shawnee. This is Tara and her girlfriend Renee." She motions to the blonde and redhead. "And that's Tara's _very _hyper active sister Brittany and next to her is Nate, Brits boy toy." Faith introduces.

"Hi, Rachel, well I can see why Faith hasn't wanted to hang out much recently." Brittany says in a thick country accent, wrapping Rachel in a tight embrace. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"It's alright Brittany; it's nice to meet people that don't treat me like crap." Rachel giggles, at Faith's super happy friend.

"Well, don't worry, I'm not like that, but if Faith's the one treating you like crap, I could beat her up for you." Brittany teases.

"Like ya ever could whoop my ass, an quit flirtin with my girl!" Faith yells over the music as her friend starts dragging her boyfriend off to dance.

"Oh and please call me Turtle, almost everyone does." Brittany adds, nodding towards Rachel, before dragging Nate out on the dance floor. Rachel looks at her confused. _'That's a strange nickname.' _She thinks to herself, taking a seat next to Faith.

"Hey, um, nice to meet you." Tara says extending her hand for Rachel to shake.

"Hi, wow, your sister is very…"

"_Intense._" Tara, Renee, and Faith say at the same time, making the brunette giggle at their response.

"But that's Turtle for you, she's _everybody's_ friend." Tara adds.

"Yeah, it took me some time ta get use ta someone with so much damn energy." Faith chuckles.

"Me too." Renee adds.

"Hey! I heard that!" Brittany pouts. "You know you guys love my enthusiasm, everyone does." She adds.

"Yeah, but I still think yer taken speed er somethin." Faith teases.

Rachel can't help but laugh at how her girlfriend and friends are acting. "Faith love, maybe she's ADD." She ribs.

"Yeah that's it, you're ADD." Faith laughs loudly.

"No! I'm just very perky, Nate likes my personality!" Brittany says hotly with her hands on her hips. Then turns towards her boyfriend. "Right Nathan!?" She asks him a little bitingly.

"Yeah honey, I love everything about you." Nate soothes, giving Brittany a light peck on the cheek. _'Nice save.'_ Faith thinks.

"That's it! You been banging Nate so much, you can't help but feel _energized_." Faith smirks as Brittany's face turns bright red and she leaves in a huff, dragging a pussy whipped Nate back out on the dance floor, yet again.

"Why do you always do that?" Tara questions.

"Cause she sets herself up, I can't help but give my two cents worth, it's hilarious that she gets so flustered about her and Nate's sex life."

"So Brittany is straight right?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, she experimented a little, but picked dick in the end." Faith laughed.

"She actually used to have a crush on a girl that would come here all the time, but the girl was with someone else. Then there was some girl from school that she use to make out with, but I think that was just to fit in with all the other girls that played basketball, big lesbian sport and all. Everyone but her on the team was gay." Tara tells Rachel shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah and my besty here, well, she bats fer our team, ain't that right T?" Faith smirks.

"Shut up Faith." She mutters, blushing. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, want anything honey?" She asks her girlfriend. "Oh, and Rachel, nice outfit by the way, you look gorgeous." Tara faux flirts; resulting in Faith flipping her off before she turns back around, making her laugh.

"Hands off T she's mine, you got your own girl, who by the way is pissed at the moment!" Faith yells to her retreating BFF.

"I'm going to the bar to get my drink, and most likely smack my beloved upside the fucking head." Renee smiles menacingly.

Rachel turns towards Faith giggling. "I like your friends, they're funny and I don't think anyone could dislike Brittany, she's too much of a people person, kind of like our Brittany; Tara and Renee are a cute couple."

"Glad ya like em babe, they're the only people I really like hangin round sides my cuz Amy. B is super sweet and a great person ta be around when yer feelin down but I always kinda liked bein round T more, guess cause she's more low key like me."

"Yes, I realized that, she seems shy, but very friendly. Like I said I like them all, thank you for bringing me here and showing me off to your friends." Rachel says, hugging Faith tightly to her chest.

"Ya know what would be hilarious though?" Faith inquires.

"What?"

"If yer dads showed up here." Faith answers, laughing when Rachel smacks her.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." The brunette giggles, pulling Faith up and onto the dance floor where her new friends are.

When they arrive on the dance floor, Faith wraps her arms around the other girl from behind, placing her hands on Rachel's hips, helping her keep up with the fast techno beat.

After dancing for a while, Faith leads Rachel off the dance floor and over towards the bar. "Whatcha wanna drink?" Faith asks, motioning for the bartender.

"Um, a Pepsi I guess." she replied.

"I meant like alcohol, I got a fake I.D., so I can get ya somethin fruity or a beer, whatever ya want." Faith whispers.

"Uh, I think a Pepsi will suffice, the last time I drank... Well let's just say that Finn told me I'm a very clingy drunk, so I'll for go that tonight."

"Come on babe, like I'd give a shit if ya clung more ta me, hell I'd love it." Faith chuckles, handing Rachel a wine cooler.

"Ok, but just this one." Rachel told her smirking girlfriend.

Turns out Rachel must have _really_ liked that wine cooler, because she had four more and is now in the process of drunkenly dancing in one of the cages on the stage holding her sixth one. "Whooo! Faith, Faith, come in here and dance with me plleeaassee!" she whines, pulling Faith into the cage with her. _'Ahh, what the hell?'_ she thinks as her girlfriend pulls her down for a very steamy kiss.

"Ok, I think ya had enough ta drink." Faith says, motioning for Rachel to hand her the wine cooler she has in her hand.

Opposite them was Tara drunkenly dirty dancing in the other cage with Renee, who was equally as trashed as her girlfriend, while others (guys and girls) are using some of the bars as stripper poles.

Then there was Brittany, who was crying next to a clearly passed out Nate. "Why won't you talk to me? I thought you loved me!" Faith hears Brit yell at her inebriated boyfriend.

Faith busts out laughing when she sees Brittany smack Nate._ 'Poor guy, I think I'll take clingy over crying hysterics any day.'_

"Whaacha laughin at looover?" Rachel slurs.

"B slapin the shit outta poor Nate over there." she chuckles, before the other girl pulls her in for another public make-out session. "I think I better call a cab fer the others, specially for B beats the hell outta Nate or Tara falls off the damn stage... Again, Renee would be pissed." Faith tells Rachel. _'Sucks bein the responsible one fer once.'_ She thinks to herself as she calls a cab for her way beyond drunk friends.

"Ya bout ready ta leave babe?" Faith asks, getting a nod from the other girl, leading her to one of the couches. "Alright, just sit down here and I'll be back once I help the guys get in the cab, ok?" Faith asks, getting another nod from Rachel.

After Faith left, a sleazy looking guy plops down next to Rachel, casually draping his arm across her shoulders. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting all alone in a place like this?" He asks with a wolfish grin, that Rachel stiffened at, even in her inebriated state.

"Mnot, a got Faith." Rachel slurs, trying to scoot away from the guy. To which he just pulls her in tighter to him. Faith got the gang rounded up and into a taxi. When she reentered the club though and saw some guy pawing at Rachel, she stormed off in that direction.

She got there just as Rachel said she had Faith, which the guy menacingly replied "Well, faith won't save you... OW!" He exclaimed when Faith punched the bastard as hard as she could.

"**I'm** Faith and I think ya best get movin fors I mop the floor with your fucking pansy ass." She lowly grits out, watching as the guy scurries off the floor, running straight for the door.

"Guy wooln't leab meh alawn, so ray luv." Rachel slurs distastefully, looking up at her girlfriend with glazed over eyes and a thankful expression adorning her face.

"It's alright, I put'em in his place. Let's go, cause yer way past bombed babe." Faith laughed, practically carrying the other girl out of the club, having to lift her into the truck.

They arrive at Faith's house and when she looks over at her girlfriend, she shakes her head. _'Def. can't handle her booze.'_ she thinks as she carries her sleeping lover into the house. She places the other girl on the bed and proceeds to carefully take off Rachel's clothes. First her shoes, stockings, then skirt, but before she can get the shirt over her girlfriend's head, Rachel wraps her arms around her neck and gives her a probing kiss, slipping her tongue into Faith's mouth, twisting her tongue around the other girls.

"Mmm, what was that fer babe?" She asks, a little dazed from the kiss.

"You said you were going to ravage me when we got home." Rachel purrs, then looks down at herself pouting. "No fair, you should be naked too." she playfully adds.

After hearing that, Faith rips her clothes from her body as fast as humanly possible. "Let the ravagin begin then." she says, kissing Rachel very passionately, nipping at her bottom lip.

To her surprise, Rachel flips them over, taking one of Faith's rock hard nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting them, causing the other girl to cry out. She then slides down and off the bed, but before Faith can question her, she's roughly pulled to the edge of the bed. Rachel dives in, licking, biting, then sucking on her cunt lips and lightly dipping her tongue into Faith's hot wet core, making her buck her hips and whine for more.

"Shit Rach! Fuck me already!" Faith whines.

Giggling, Rachel gives in and slams two fingers knuckle deep into Faith, pounding away at a hard fast pace, while sucking her clit into her mouth flicking it back and forth at an equally rapid pace.

"_**Rach!, Oh Fuck!"**_ Faith screams as she cums hard around her girlfriend's fingers.

When Faith regains the ability to move, she pulls Rachel to her and quickly flips them so she's on top this time. She starts up a fast pace, slamming her pussy against her lover's, while sucking on the other girl's pulse point.

"Oh Faith, oh God... That's it!"

Faith pauses and reaches under her bed, and pulls out a shoe box. "Hey Rach, wanna try this?" She inquires, wiggling her eyebrows as she holds up the strap on they recently bought off the internet.

Even in her now very drunken state, Rachel is a little apprehensive. "Will it hurt?"

"Nah, I'll be real gentle with ya. I got some lube we can use; I promise I won't hurt ya."

"Ok." Rachel whispers as Faith adjusts the strap on. The dildo looks pretty big to her, only ever having been with a girl and all, but she knows the other girl would never hurt her, so she tries to relax the best she can.

Once Faith has all the straps fixed snug, she grabs some lube making sure the dildo is nice and slick, then moves between Rachel's thighs, rubbing the head up and down her slit. Faith slowly moves her hips forward a bit guiding the tip into the brunette's wetness.

When Rachel feels it start to fill her, she can't help but moan at the exquisite full feeling, as Faith slowly moves in and out of her dripping center. Rachel wraps her legs around Faith's hips, pulling her in closer when she feels the dildo hit some spot inside her that makes her toes curl.

"Mmm, right there Faith, right there. Oh God harder!" She pants into her girlfriend's ear. Faith complies, thrusting harder and deeper into Rachel, hitting that special spot inside the other girl each time, causing her to continuously scream out her pleasure.

After a few more deep strokes, Rachel comes undone, screaming Faith's name at the top of her lungs, her back bowing, toes curling and her eyes rolling into the back of her head before blacking out.

Once Rachel's inner muscles stop clamping down, Faith slowly pulls out of her and takes off the strap on, placing it back in its box._ 'Gotta remember ta wash it later.'_ She thinks as she goes over to her dresser to get some clean clothes and goes into the bathroom to take a refreshing shower before bed, but not before covering her girlfriend up and giving her a light peck on the lips.

She's combing her raven locks in front of the bathroom mirror, when she hears what sounds like someone moving around in the bedroom. So she puts her brush down and goes to investigate. _'Figured she'd still be passed out, God I hope she ain't getting sick.'_ Faith internally groans.

Rachel awoke with a start, her head was pounding and she was feeling kind of sore, but when she realized she wasn't in her bed, she started to panic. "Oh God, where am I?!" She whispers to herself.

If Rachel thought she was panicked before, then she was in full on "freaked the fuck out" mode now, because she just realized her clothes were strewn out all over the floor and she was laying buck naked in a bed that wasn't hers, and the room smelt like men's cologne to her. _'Please tell me I didn't go home with that creepy guy from the club, that couldn't happen, Faith wouldn't let it!' _She frantically prayed to herself, vaguely remembering having sex with someone, her thighs sticky with the evidence of the act.

"Oh God, what have I done?" She whispers into the dark room jumping from the bed and started putting the clothes she wore to the club back on, but stumbled trying to get her shoes on. _'Shit! I hope he didn't hear that.'_ But she cringed when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Uh, Rach... whatcha doin?" Faith curiously asks, chuckling at the deer in the headlights look Rachel was giving her.

"FAITH!" She exclaimed, launching herself at her girlfriend. "Oh my God, I thought that creep from the club took me home with him, I was so afraid!" She cries, kissing Faith anywhere she can reach.

"Shh, I got ya babe. I just thought we would crash at my place since it was closer, was scared a gettin pulled over fer drunk drivin." She soothes, moving Rachel to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Why ya still shaken?" She calmly asks a trembling Rachel.

"I just didn't like feeling like I'd cheated on you with some random guy, but I'm also still feeling pissed off at you, thinking you left me to the sharks." Rachel snarls. "And why in God's name does your room smell like men's cologne?! That's the main reason I was freaked out!" She angrily adds.

Faith laughs. "First off, I'd never let some random tom dick take ya away from me, he'd be missin some precious parts if he tried and second, you're the one that bought me the cologne."

Rachel sniffle laughs, "Oh, I'm so stupid." leaning back to look into Faith's caramel colored eyes. "I love you; I can't believe you put up with my dramatics." She adds, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

Faith just chuckles giving the other girl a wry grin, "Ya know, I can't believe I do either, mus be fucked up in the head er somethin." before kissing Rachel and pulling her in for a tight embrace.

Rachel shoves Faith, almost knocking her off the bed. "Meanie." She pouts.

"Ah fuck, put that damn pout away fors I kiss it off."

The brunette gives her a flirty smile, "Make me then." she challenges.

At that, Faith tackles Rachel to the bed and starts mercilessly kissing her. Then she suddenly pulls back to look down at the other girl.

"God, I'm the luckiest bitch in the world." She says, gently caressing Rachel's cheek with her thumb, and then putting a piece of her soft brown hair behind her ear. "I love ya so, so much. Still can't believe yer mine." Faith adds, awe lacing her words as she looks into bright blue eyes that shine with nothing but intense love and devotion.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Rachel retorts, a wide smile adorning her beautifully flawless face as she hugs Faith tighter to her body.

Faith snuggles into the other girl, laying her head above her girlfriend's steadily beating heart. "How bout ya get outta them clothes so's we can get some shut eye?"

"Ok." Rachel whispers, lightly running her fingers through Faith's raven locks. Though she doesn't get to undress, because Faith is sound asleep on top of her due to her soothing caresses, Rachel falls asleep not to long after, feeling safe and secure underneath her girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****: Happy Holiday Gifts and Tragic Happenings **

Rachel's dads came back a few days ago from visiting Hiram's family and are in the full holiday spirit. Rachel is a little depressed at the moment, still she helps her dads hang lights.

"Something wrong dear?" Hiram asks his clearly distraught daughter.

"No, I'm fine daddy." She huffs, giving him a halfhearted smile.

"Are you upset that Faith won't be spending the holidays with you?" He asks, knowing that would have to be the reason for his daughter's lackluster mood.

"Yes, I mean why couldn't I go with her to visit her family. It's not like they live far away, they are only like forty minutes away, tops!" Rachel whines, making her fathers laugh at her childish behavior.

"Maybe some of her relatives aren't as accepting as others." Leroy speculates.

"But if she loves me like she says, then she shouldn't care what anyone thinks!" Rachel exclaims, raising her voice she's getting so upset.

Her dads shake their heads and continue with putting up the rest of the decorations. Hiram sighs, hating the heartbroken look on his normally chipper daughter's face as she stares at the gifts underneath the tree, more importantly the gift she got for Faith.

It's now Christmas Eve and Faith had just text Rachel with disheartening news. **Sorry babe, but I won't be able to spend Christmas with you, sorry. XOXO, F.**

**That's alright; you should be with your family. R.**

**You're mad, I can tell. It's not like I can just leave. I don't want to fight babe, not on Christmas Eve. I love you Rach and I truly wish I could be there. XOXO, F.**

**You could have taken me with you! R.**

**What and you leave your dads alone for the holidays? XOXO, F.**

**They would have survived! This was supposed to be our first Christmas together it's not fair! R.**

**I know babe, but that's how it is. Maybe next year? XOXO, F.**

**But I miss waking up next to you in the morning. You know what, just forget it! R.**

DING DONG!

**I have to go, someone is at the door. See you when you get back I guess. R.**

Rachel thought about how childish she'd been about the whole thing, so she decided to send Faith a simple message relaying those thoughts and feelings before she answers the door.

**Sorry, I Love You Faith. XOXO, R.**

Rachel's phone buzzes before she can get to the door, so she decides to read it quickly.

**Shit, open the door. It's fucking cold out here. F.**

After reading that, she rushes to the door as fast as humanly possible. She opened the door to find her girlfriend shivering in the cold. "What are you doing here!?" Rachel asks confused, but extremely excited as she embraces her girlfriend.

"Oh shit it's cold out there, lemme get warm first, ok?" Faith asks apologetically.

Once Faith gets situated in front of the roaring fireplace with Rachel wrapped up in the blanket with her, she pulls out a small brightly wrapped box and hands it to the other girl.

"I wasn't about ta spend Christmas away from my girl, so I left early. Dad ain't one fer big family events, plus he had ta go to work anyway." Faith smiles, handing Rachel the box.

Rachel wasn't really expecting anything, she would have just been happy to have her girlfriend in her arms again for the holidays, but to get a gift too, is just icing on the cake.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"Open it n find out." Faith calmly states, watching Rachel tare through the paper and open the box, to find a beautiful silver ring with a ruby heart in the middle. Rachel was about to put it on, but Faith grabs it from her. "Before ya accept this, I want ya ta know what it means." Faith continues when she gets a nod from the other girl.

"I'm part Irish and I always liked the meanings behind their symbols. Anyway, if ya notice, this ring is like the one I always wear. It's a claddagah ring, it can be given as an engagement ring or just a friendship ring, but I was wantin ta give ya this as a promise ring."

"I love it, would you put it on for me?" Rachel chokes out. Rachel places her hand in Faith's, who grips it and kisses each knuckle before finally sliding the ring on her girlfriend's ring finger, the heart on the ring facing Rachel. She runs her fingers over the symbols on the ring curiously. "What do the symbols represent?"

"Well, the hands represent friendship, the crown represents trust, then finally the heat represents..."

"Love." Rachel cuts in. Looking at the ring with reverence.

"Yep, I think it took the most time ta earn your crown." Faith states. "But it was worth it. I truly love you Rachel."

The brunette lays her head in Faith's lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "As I love you, my sweet."

They stay like that for a while, until Rachel's dads interrupt. "Uhm, nice to see you could make it Faith, would you be interested in spending Christmas Eve dinner with us?" Leroy inquires.

"Yeah, if it isn't any trouble."

"None at all my dear." Hiram cuts in, "It will be wonderful to finally see Rachel smile for once since you left _two_ days ago." he adds. Getting a glare from his daughter. He raises his hands up. "What? Only stating the obvious honey."

Rachel burrows her face deeper into Faith's shoulder to hide her blush. "Yes, but she didn't have to know that I _desperately_ missed her." She mumbles, still trying to hide her blush from Faith. The raven haired girl lifts her lover's face up and gives her a languid kiss that leaves the brunette with stars in her eyes and a bit breathless. "What was that for?" Rachel asks.

"For missin me as much as I missed you." She chuckles.

"Mmm, I got a few other places that missed your mouth too." Rachel whispers suggestively into Faith's ear, smiling against her skin when she hears her audibly gasp.

Hiram and Leroy see the exchange between the two and shake their heads. "I don't even want to know." Leroy mumbles to his husband when he sees Faith blush, which is a very rare sight, so he would rather not know what his daughter said.

"Ok, dinner remember?" Leroy blurts out.

"Alright, come on Rachel, you and Faith can get "reacquainted" later." Hiram says, causing both girls to blush. Leroy just walks into the kitchen like he hadn't heard a thing._ 'Always wanting to live on the banks of denial, but I'm not stupid, we use to do the same stuff at their age.'_ Hiram thinks to himself as he follows his flustered husband into the kitchen.

"Oh Leroy, don't be so naive." Hiram tells his husband, who is fixing up plates for everyone like he hadn't heard anything.

"As far as I'm concerned, Rachel is still my _pure_ little princess." Leroy emphatically states.

"Pfh, we just have to get use to the fact that she's a sixteen year old girl with her first girlfriend and that girls will be girls."

"That may be true, but I really rather love the banks of denial. I mean it has a lovely view and everything and everyone is what you want them to be. It's actually quite nice." Leroy says with a grin.

"Ok, I give. Rachel and Faith haven't done anything and never will." Hiram laughs at his now frowning husband. "They'll be virgins forever." He adds, which causes Leroy to drop a plate of food he was preparing, to cover his ears.

"I told you to NEVER say that word!" Leroy grits out as he cleans up the mess on the floor.

"Sorry love, I'll stop. Ok?" Hiram relents, helping his husband finish up with the dinner preparations.

"Thank God." He mumbles, carrying the plates to the dining room table. Followed closely by Hiram, who has the other plates. Once they get everything set up, Hiram pulls the other man in for a tight embrace and light peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas eve honey, sorry for teasing you."

The other man just rolls his eyes, but returns the kiss none the less. "Can't believe I still love you after all these years you jackass." Leroy chuckles.

"It's because I'm amazing." Hiram states flamboyantly, laughing.

"Now I know where Rachel inherited all her dramatics." Leroy smirks.

They both head off into the living room to get Rachel and Faith for dinner, but find them in a situation that Leroy could have lived an eternity without ever seeing.

After Rachel's dads left to go finish up with dinner, Faith hoists her up into her arms and plops her down on the couch. Then slides her body on top of the other girls. "Faith no! My dads will be right back." Rachel chastises.

"They'll probably be a while; we'll hear em for they get back anyway." Faith says, leaning down to place feather light kisses along the other girl's jaw line, making her lover moan.

"Five minutes then we stop, Ok?" Rachel pants. Faith doesn't answer her verbally, continuing to kiss her girlfriend breathless. "Mmm Faith." Rachel groans when the other girl flicks her tongue in her mouth, then bits and pulls her bottom lip.

Rachel gets so hot and bothered by what Faith is doing she forgets her dads are not far away and flips them over so she's the one on top, in control of everything now.

"Damn, I like the new sexually confident Rachel. It's really hot." Faith husks, eyes darkened from arousal.

Rachel crushes their lips together in a hard bruising kiss, one hand snaking under Faith's shirt, the other making its way into the other girl's jeans. "Rach, your pare... Mmphs!" Faith tries to say, but Rachel is too caught up in Faith to care.

It's been three minutes now and Rachel has Faith worked up into a sweaty mess. One hand working over both her nipples and the other in the other girl's jeans, two fingers buried deep inside her girlfriend's accepting pussy. Faith is trying her damnedest to not cry out, but with how relentless Rachel is in her assault of her body, it's a challenge.

"Cum for me baby." Rachel whispers seductively into Faith's ear, adding another finger to the mix, fucking the other girl hard into the couch.

"Fuck Rach!" Faith grits, her mouth falling open in a silent cry of release. The brunette kisses her girl as she gets her breath back. Only now noticing her dads in the doorway, mouths wide open in shock.

Hiram gives his husband a sympathetic smile. "Told you honey, sorry." He whispers.

"I know." Leroy whispers back solemnly, glowering at the scene before him. Rachel with a scared shitless look and Faith just trying to breath. _'Fuck! Why couldn't it have been Faith to be the one on top, then I could have just threatened her and kicked her out.' _He thinks to himself, not knowing what to do.

"Well... dinner is ready... let's eat?" Hiram says trying to break the tension.

Leroy just blankly stares at his daughter, deciding to turn around and go into the dining room before he says or does something he might regret. _'Like strangling Faith for making my baby like that. It has to be Faith.'_ He thinks, glaring hard at a disheveled looking Faith as she cautiously enters the dining room. They eat in a very uncomfortable silence, Leroy glaring at Faith, Faith blushing, Rachel looking somewhat remorseful also blushing and Hiram giving his husband a sympathetic look. But Leroy can't take it, he is beyond fuming now. "Why Rachel!?" He grits angrily. "And on the sofa!? I could have gone a lifetime without seeing _**that**_!"

"Honey calm down, they're young, it's natural." Hiram says, trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry dad; I don't know what to say to rectify what I've done." Rachel cries a look of shame on her face, which kinda pissed Faith off. _'We're sixteen; did he expect Rach to be a virgin for the rest of her life?_' She thinks, grabbing a hold of her girfriend's hand for support.

"It's my fault Mr. Berry, I started it and it went too far. Don't be mad at Rachel for something I started." Faith calmly states.

"As much as I'd rather like to blame you, I can't. Rachel was told no funny business under my roof when you two first started dating. I hate to say this, but you are no longer allowed to see Faith anymore." Leroy tells his daughter with authority, meaning no room for compromise.

Rachel was in hysterics, crying and holding on to Faith like her life depended on it. "No, Please! I can't live without Faith! I love her..." Rachel chokes out, not letting go of her girlfriend. "...and she loves me."

Faith pats Rachel on the back trying to soothe her. "Shh, it'll be alright, we'll make it through this. Never forget that I love you with all my heart, ya wear it with ya now." She whispers to her very distraught lover.

The other girl looks at her early Christmas gift, the claddagah with the ruby heart, Faith's proverbial heart. "I know." She sniffles.

"I think it would be better if you left Faith. Now!" Leroy grits.

Faith kisses Rachel on top of the head and untangles herself from her hysterical girlfriend, and leaves. On her way out she hears Rachel yell for her, but goes against her instincts and walks out the door. Once Faith gets into her truck, she breaks down crying. "I royally fucked up." She whispers to herself before heading home, the snow starting to come down heavier than before.

"No, Faith! Don't go!" Rachel screams, tears streaming down her face.

"Go up to your room, I'll talk your father down. Everything will be ok, eventually." Hiram says wanting to alleviate her worries, knowing how much Faith means to her.

After Rachel leaves still crying, Hiram turns angry eyes on his husband. "That was uncalled for!" He nearly yells at the other man. "You've broken our little girls heart, Faith is her everything. The _only_ reason she has continued with the arts! You need to calm down honey."

"She took our sweet little girls virginity and you expect me to calm down!" Leroy retorts. "Lord knows that wasn't their first experience!" He continues to rant.

"Well, hating to be blunt, but Faith wasn't the one on top, it was Rachel who was doing the dirty deed to Faith, not the other way around." Hiram states.

"Enough!" Leroy yells, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to hear any more about his sweet innocent daughter and her girlfriend.

Meanwhile upstairs, Rachel is crying so hard she's almost hyperventilating. "I can't live without her." She says to the empty room, curled into a ball on her bed. _'What am I going to do if daddy can't reason with dad?'_ Rachel frantically thinks, wishing Faith was there holding her right now in her strong loving arms. She feels so lost. _'I won't be without her, I can't. I'll leave, that'd show him!'_ She thinks as she quickly packs a bag and climbs out the window to land on the cold hard ground. She gets up and runs to her car, taking off in the direction of Faith's house, ten miles away.

Back downstairs, Hiram has managed to cool off his husband's unreasonable temper tantrum. "Now, I think you should go upstairs and apologize to Rachel." He says softly.

"You're right." Leroy sighs. "I just don't like seeing my daughter's sex life on full display on the damn couch." He gripes. "But I also know I can't realistically keep them from seeing each other. Sorry I blew up."

"You need tell Rachel that, not me dear."

Leroy nods his head, and heads up to his daughter's bedroom to apologize. When he opens the door he notices she is nowhere to be found, then sees the window open and quickly runs to it. "Rachel!" He yells into the night, but can't see any sign of her outside, due to a blizzard that recently started up.

"What's wrong?!" Hiram asks frantic when he sees his husband staring out the window.

Leroy shakes his head, "She ran away, took her car." he concludes.

"What!" Hiram screams. "It's a blizzard out there, she could wreck!"

"Let's go, I'll call her in, get all the on duty cops to help search for her." Leroy says, determination lacing his words.

They get in Leroy's squad car and head off in search for their daughter. "I'll call Faith, see if she already made it to her house or not." Hiram says, already dialing Faith's number.

Faith had just got home, but barley, the roads are so bad she had to put her truck in four wheel drive to get home safely. She had just hung up her coat when her cell rings. It wasn't Rachel's ring tone though, but she answers it none the less. **"Faith here, who's this?"** she asks.

"**Oh good, glad you picked up. Faith, be honest, is Rachel there with you?"** He asks worriedly.

"**No, why?"**

"**She climbed out of her window and took her car after you left, we think."**

"**What!?" **Faith screams worried for Rachel's safety.

"**She left and took some clothes with her. We think she is headed towards your house."**

"**Ah Fuck! It's a fuckin blizzard out there now, she might wreck, it's slick as hell out!"**

"**I know, we have all the force looking for her." **Leroy informs her, taking the phone from his husband's shaking hand.

"**Alright, I'm a gonna go out n find her, I'll call if I get ta her first." **She states.

"**Sounds good." **Leroy answers, before Faith hangs up.

"Shit Rach, gonna get yer ass killed." Faith huffs as she hops up into her truck. She gets about six miles from her house, when she sees that a yellow car, that looks like Rachel's, has slammed head on into a tree.

She's already on the phone with 911 as she parks in front of the vehicle; she gets out to get a better look, and upon seeing that the driver is in fact her girlfriend, she starts yelling her name. Rachel stirs a little, groaning as she tries to come to. "Rachel, what the fuck were ya thinkin?!" Faith asks as she pushes some of her lover's hair out of her face, only to come back with bloody fingers.

"Fuck Rach, you're really hurt." Faith whimpers, tears streaking down her face. Rachel starts to sag in her seat, alarming the other girl. "Rachel, you better not die on me goddammit!"

Faith keeps on yelling, trying to no avail to wake her injured girlfriend, luckily she can hear the ambulance coming, seeing the blinking lights not long after.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Christmas at the Hospital**

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asks.

"I don't know, just save her, please." Faith begs with tears in her eyes.

"We'll do everything we can, but you need to get back, okay?" He asks her gently. She nods her head, watching them use the Jaws of Life to free her from the yellow crumpled metal of her car.

Rachel's unconscious, but still breathing, albeit shallowly, but breathing nonetheless, as they load her into the ambulance. Faith jumps into her truck, following the wailing vehicle to the hospital.

As soon as she gets in, there are nurses holding her back from trying to get to Rachel. "Ma'am, you'll need to wait out here until she's in stable condition." The male nurse tells her as gently as possible.

Faith relents, walking over to the waiting area, remembering she needs to call Rachel's dads, to inform them of their daughter's unfortunate accident. She grabs her cell and quickly calls Hiram. **"Faith, did you find her?" **He asks shakily through the phone.

"**Yeah, about half an hour ago, I couldn't call ya right away cause I was following the ambulance to the hospital. Rachel swerved into a tree." **Faith tells him quickly, trying not to cry.

"**Oh my God, is she ok!?" **Hiram asks, sobbing on his end of the line.

"**Honestly I don't know." **She says, choking back a sob. **"She was unconscious when they pulled her out a the car, and they won't let me see her till she's stable." **

"**Hiram and I will be there as soon as we can, please keep us posted if something happens before we get there. Rachel's very strong, she won't go without a fight, don't lose hope, ok?" **He tells her, trying to stay strong for his husband.

"**Alright, I'll keep ya posted, and I won't lose hope, she's the strongest person I know. See ya when ya get here Mr. Berry, bye."**

"**Bye Faith." **Leroy says, hanging the phone up.

Faith paces back and forth, much to the annoyance of some of the other people in the room. She goes to sit down, but sees Rachel's fathers coming through the hospital ER entrance. "Oh my god Faith, have they said anything?" Hiram questions her, tears in his eyes. Leroy went to questions the nurses about his daughter's condition.

"No, they won't tell me nothin, cause I ain't family. I'm bout ta go fuckin nuts waiting." She sobs, burrowing her head in Hiram's shoulder.

"Shh, she'll make it through, I just know it." He tells her shakily.

Leroy comes over flopping down hard into the chair beside his husband. " Rachel's still in surgery, all they know at this point is that she has dislocated her shoulder, broken her arm, and has a concussion, they said her prognosis looks good, they're just running some more tests to make sure there's no internal bleeding." He tells them, his face not letting any emotions show, wanting to be strong for his husband and his daughter's girlfriend.

Another hour later has all three of them pacing the waiting room, when a doctor in bloody scrubs comes out shouting "Berry family." They rush up to him, Leroy being the only one to voice the groups concerns.

"Is she going to be alright." He asks hopefully.

The doctor smiles, nodding his head. "Yes, she's a very strong young woman. There's no internal bleeding, but she got banged up pretty good, she has quite a few abrasions from the broken glass, and some bruises. She also a few stitches on her forehead where she hit the steering wheel pretty hard, and we re-set her shoulder, and we also set her arm, which is in a bright yellow cast per her request." He chuckles.

"Wait, she's awake!" Faith shouts excitedly.

"Yes, and you may see her now if you want, she may be a little drowsy because of the pain killers, so don't worry if she doesn't seem lucid." He informs them, motioning for them to follow him to Rachel's room.

Faith's the first one to reach Rachel's bedside. "Rach, babe, how ya doin?" She asks, putting a loose strand of hair behind her lover's ear, very gently caressing the side of her face that isn't bruised as bad.

"My head is pounding, my shoulder hurts, and my arm is killing me, but other than that, I'm fine." She groggily smiles at the other girl, using her good hand to grab Faith's.

"I love you Rachel, don't you ever scare me like this again." Faith whispers, kissing the back of her girlfriend's hand.

"We second that." Leroy says, pulling a couple chairs up for him and his husband.

"I'm so sorry Dad, Daddy, I just wanted to go to Faith's to spend Christmas, because I didn't think you would have her over tomorrow."

"You mean today." Faith mumbles, looking at the clock as it reads 12:37 A.M.

Rachel is cleared to leave the hospital two days later, with proper cast and stitches care sheets. "This sucks, I'm going to be in this stupid cast for months." Rachel pouts.

"Well, ya shoulda took that into account when ya decided to try an drive in a damn blizzard." Faith smirks. "So, your dads spent all day makin a late Christmas dinner, ya up for it?"

"Of course, at this point I would eat meat just to get the nasty hospital food taste out of my mouth." Rachel crunches up her nose in disgust. "I mean really, how can someone mess up a salad, or vegetables for that matter?!" She adds hotly.

"That's bulk foods for ya, nasty as hell." Faith answers, as she lifts her girlfriend into the truck. "Your dads are gonna be happy ta have ya back home."

"I'll be glad to just be home, that plastic bed was like trying to sleep on the ground."

"Hell, that's givin the ground a bad rep." Faith chuckles.

Rachel's to busy laughing her ass off to make a witty retort. They drive a few more minutes to get to their designated location, when they do Faith hops out, lifting a squealing Rachel into her arms, carrying her up the steps and into the house. "Faith, put me down, I broke my arm, not one of my legs!" She giggles, as Faith safely plops her down on the couch.

"Alright, yer down." The raven haired girl drawls, chuckling.

"Rachel, oh I'm so glad you're home safe and sound." Hiram says, engulfing his daughter in a bear hug, being careful with her injured arm.

"Glad to be home." She sighs.

"Well," Leroy starts, "I don't know if you're up for it quite yet, but there are a few unopened presents underneath the tree that have your name on them." He informs, laughing as his daughter's brown eyes light up with excitement.

"I'm up for it, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"I'll get em for ya Rach." The other girl tells her, making a move to get up a retrieve the aforementioned gifts, but stops as her girlfriend quickly grabs her hand with her good arm.

"Oooo, Faith wait, get your gift too, I want you to open what I got you!" Rachel squeals, causing everyone else to wince at the high pitched noise.

Laughing, Faith goes over to the tree and grabs Rachel's gifts and her own, watching as her overexcited girlfriend bounces in her seat waiting for her to bring them over.

"Open yours first." The brunette asks excitedly.

"Ok, but ya know no matter what ya got me, I'll love it?" The other girl informs her, as she looks at the large box in her lap, then back to her girlfriend, intrigued by what might be in it. So she shakes it, listening for anything that might give away what the gift was.

"Open it already!" Rachel says bouncing in her seat.

"Damn, how many pain killers did they give ya for ya left? Ya seem more excited than me." Faith chuckled, tearing into the wrapping paper and opening the box to find a beautiful pair of black leather boots, with chrome skulls on the side.

"Wow babe... these are wicked awesome!" Faith exclaims, awe lacing her words as she removes the boots from their box and swiftly puts it on. "Nice fit too, shit, this must a cost a fortune. Ya didn't have ta get me nothin." Faith tells her girlfriend, giving her a tight hug and soft peck on the lips.

"Glad you like them. I saw them in the window at the Harley store in the mall and when I saw that they could personalize it, I thought that you might like it, with your affinity for skulls and the like."

"Thank you babe, I love it, the best Christmas gift I ever got, other than ya makin outta the car accident alive." Faith says with a watery smile on her face as she swings Rachel around in the living room.

Rachel giggles at her girlfriend, happy that she got her something she really likes. "I love you Faith." She whispers as Faith gently puts her down.

"Love you Rach." Faith replies

Presents are opened and everyone is happily looking over their gifts. It's the best Christmas, or after Christmas that Faith has ever had in her entire life. She subconsciously hugs Rachel tighter to her as she thinks about how lucky she is to have found someone that loves her as much as her girlfriend does.

The rest of the day is spent playing various board games, right now they're playing scrabble and Rachel is kicking all their asses. "Ha, eloquent, on a triple letter, means I win again." Rachel exclaims, pumping her good fist in the air.

"Yeah, Yeah, you and your damn superior vocabulary." Faith grumbles.

"Aww, don't be upset, you came in second, which is really surprising because Daddy's usually neck and neck with me." Rachel pecks her pouting girlfriend's lips.

"I still think you helped her cheat." Hiram pouted, glaring at Rachel.

"Oh honey, don't make me send you to your room for being a sore loser." Leroy laughs.

Hiram gets up in a huff, leaving three very amused people behind. "I think I'll go and make sure your Daddy's pride isn't too badly wounded." Leroy laughs shaking his head.

The girls watch as Leroy climbs the stairs in search of his husband. "Now I know where you get your dramatics from." Faith chuckles, kissing the other girl. A little later, Faith and Rachel are snuggled up together, Rachel having to beg Faith not to wear her new leather boots to bed.

"You know how you said I could tell ya about my past, my mom, when I was ready?" Faith inquires, lightly twirling some of Rachel's hair around her finger. Rachel nods her head, moving to lay her hurt arm across Faith's stomach.

"Well, I'm ready, if you still wanna know that is."

"Of course baby, you can tell me anything, but what made you change your mind?" She tentatively asked.

"It's just that when I was waitin for the doctor to come an say you were alright, I kept thinkin I should a been more open with you. I want you to know everything, the good and the bad." Faith says, mustering up the courage to tell her story.

"You can tell me whenever you're ready." Rachel whispered.

Faith hugged the other girl a little bit closer, before sighing deeply. "Ok… I was three when my mom told me that my dad didn't want us anymore, so she moved us to Boston. We lived in a rat infested apartment where she would have random men coming in and out of her room all the time, giving her money after."

She took a deep breath and continued. "She started taking drugs, and would beat me when I did somethin wrong or just when she was mad. Then, when I got older, I got picked on at school, all the boys making lewd comments about my Ma, called her a whore and some would ask how much it cost for my services." She sneers.

"I was twelve, and one particular day after school, I came home, and one of my Ma's John's was there. When I came in, he looked me over, licking his lips. He asked my mom how much for me." Faith was gritting her teeth at this point. "And she actually said a hundred and she's yours!" She exclaimed, her whole body shaking with rage.

"Oh God, you got away right?" Rachel asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

Faith nodded her head. "Yeah, but just barely. I ran to the police station, and they asked where my father was, I told 'em I didn't have one, but they run my fingerprints through the system anyways." She smiled. "Turned out my dad never hated me, my ma took me away from him. He showed up the next day an hugged me." Faith chuckled. "I didn't greet him with as much enthusiasm, actually cussed him out."

"I can't believe you went through that, and still turned out to be such a kind loving person. You're one of a kind you know that?" Rachel whispered, leaning up to ghost her lips across her girlfriend's.

"Thanks, but I wasn't always like this, it took a lot a counselin to get to where I didn't want to punch anyone who so much as looked at me funny." Faith mumbled, kissing Rachel's head.

"It doesn't matter who you were, only who you are now, you're a very strong willed person. You have a huge heart, and despite everything, let your walls down long enough to let me in to love you back." Rachel smiled.

"I love you Rach, you're the only person in my life that hasn't let me down." Faith turns her head towards her lover, giving her one more kiss, before settling in for bed.

"Goodnight love."

"Night Rach." Faith breaths, snuggling deeper into Rachel's arms, sleep soon taking them both.

**Chapter Eleven: Happy New Year**

_This is just a fluffy short chapter that I thought of. Enjoy _

It was New Year's Eve and only an hour till the ball dropped, which left Faith and Rachel cuddling together on the couch watching the New Year's Eve event on TV.

"I can't wait to go to New York one day." Rachel states dreamily.

"Yeah, it'll be wicked awesome. We'll live in a small apartment near the city and you'll be in some fancy ass theatre arts school, while I go to wherever I can get into to become a psychiatrist, ta help nut jobs like me." Faith says.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I want ta help people like me. Make a difference ya know?"

"Wow, you never cease to amaze me." Rachel states proudly. Their conversation gets interrupted when they hear the announcer start the countdown to the New Year.

"Five."

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One!"

"Happy New Year!" The people one the TV, but Rachel and Faith blocked out everything when the ball dropped signaling the New Year, too busy making out. Rachel slipping her tongue into her girl's mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Let's take this upstairs love." Rachel breaths.

The rest of the night was spent making love to each other. Rachel silently thanking God that her dads decided to go out for the night. They kissed and caressed the other in turns the majority of the night, exchanging many I Love You's back and forth.

When they were too tired to exhausted to continue on with their sexcapades, they would talk about their childhoods, school experiences and anything else they could think of. Or just lay together in a peaceful silence, snuggled into the other.

Rachel was the one who came up with the idea of spending New Year's in bed together, saying "They say that what you do on New Year's is what you'll do all of the next year and sex is a necessity for any healthy relationship to survive." Faith cut her off before she could ramble on anymore. _'The prospect of awesome sex the rest of the new year? I'm so in.'_ she thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Back to School **

Rachel wakes to an overbearingly loud noise. _'Oh, it's the alarm clock._' She groggily thinks to herself, and then groans realizing winter break is now officially over and she has to return to school.

"Damn!" She whispers to herself, flopping back on the bed in a huff. _'I wish Faith could have spent the night, but no, dad says no more sleepovers on school nights. Unless they're gone of course.'_

Rachel slowly gets out of bed, dreading going back to school, the harassment's from Quinn and the slushies from the jocks. _'Maybe it won't be so bad; no one wants to invoke the wrath of Faith Lehane or Santana Lopez for that matter.'_ Rachel giggles to herself as she gets dressed and ready for school, making sure to wrap her cast up before she showers.

She gets out of the showers and gets dressed as quickly as possible with one arm, then goes downstairs to grab something quick to eat before her girlfriend gets there to pick her up.

HONK HONK!

"That's Faith, bye dad, daddy!"

"Bye honey!" Rachel hears both her father's yell as she walks out the door. When she sees Faith, she runs as quickly as she can and jumps into the passenger seat. She grabs Faith and gives her a very passionate kiss.

"Damn girl... I wasn't gone but one night." Faith groans, pulling out of the kiss.

"But one night without you, might as well be a lifetime." Rachel gushes.

"Yer too cute babe, love you." Faith says, kissing her girlfriend again before she starts the short trek to school. On the way though, her hand starts wandering and ends up on Rachel's thigh, slowly moving up her beautiful naturally dark tan legs.

Only to be stopped when Rachel quickly laces their fingers together with her good hand before Faith could reach her intended destination. _'If she does anything, we will not be making it to school today.'_ Rachel muses.

They arrive at McKinley with a few minutes to spare. "I think since we got here so early that I'll practice some vocal bars before school starts." Rachel states as she exits the vehicle.

"Whatever ya wanna do babe, I love ta hear ya sing."

"You're the best girlfriend ever. I love you Faithy." Rachel states lovingly, laying her head on Faith's shoulder as they make their way to the choir room.

She sets up her music sheets, and then starts her vocal training exercises. Faith sits on the piano bench, watching the other girl with a mix of love and desire. "Yer amazin." Faith breaths dreamily.

Rachel stops when she hears the compliment and beams at Faith. "Thanks love." she replies.

"Hey bitches, how was your…" Santana starts, but gasps when she notices Rachel's broken arm. "What the fuck happened to you are you ok!?" She exclaims, rushing over to a very startled brunette.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much." Rachel says her eyebrows almost meeting her hairline.

"Hey, I may be a total bitch, but I still care about my friends." Santana states, hands on her hips.

"I got in a car wreck, but I'm ok now."

"Good." The Latina says, relief evident in her tone. "Hows about you, I know if it was Brits that got hurt, that I'd have been going nuts?" Santana ask Faith.

She smiles at her concerned friend. "Honestly, I almost beat a nurse tryin ta get to her." Faith admits, smirking.

At that point, Brittany comes bounding in, lacing her arm though Santana's. "What are you guys…" Brittany says, before she notices Rachel's cast. "Why is your arm yellow?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

"I got in a car wreck, it's a cast." Rachel explains.

"Oh, are you going to be ok, your arm looks really swollen?" Brittany asks her blue eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine Brittany, thanks for your concern." Rachel tells her sincerely.

The bell rings, signaling that they had ten minutes to get to homeroom before roll call, effectively ending the girls conversation. So they all help Rachel packed her sheet music and her and Faith could head to their first class together.

When they entered homeroom, Rachel immediately started to stiffen. "What's wrong babe?" Faith asks when she feels her hand squeezed in a death grip.

"Sorry, just a reflex I guess." Rachel whispers.

"So did you two have fun spending the holidays here instead of somewhere that's actually worth being at?" Quinn asks in a snarky tone when she spots the happy couple. "What the hell happened to your arm RuPaul?" She adds, turning her gaze towards Rachel.

"Leave her the fuck alone Q, fors I go all Lima Heights on your skinny ass!" Santana growls.

"Car accident." The brunette mumbles, not really wanting to talk to the blonde cheerleader.

Faith takes her seat next to Rachel, mouthing a "Thanks" to Santana, before responding to Quinn's comment. "Yeah we did. Ya see, when yer with someone that actually loves you back, unlike some people, who have a straying lover." She gives Quinn a pointed look. "You can have a kick-ass vacation, even with a hospital stay in the equation, with yer honey in yer arms every night. Unlike you." Faith smugly states.

Finn heard what Faith had said and realized he didn't really love Quinn, he still loved Rachel.

"Fuck you!" Quinn grits out. "You don't know me or understand my and Finn's relationship." She adds with a pained look on her face.

Faith doesn't get to respond because the teacher walked in and was starting role call. _'No wonder she's a bitch, worried that your guy might cheat on ya all the time must really fuckin suck.'_ Faith thinks, feeling a sharp pang in her chest at the thought of being that way with Rachel.

"Rachel Berry?" The teacher asks.

"Here!" She announces, lowering her hand after answering the teacher, only to have Faith interlace their fingers together. "What?" Rachel mouths, curious as to why Faith seemed to need that slight contact at the moment.

"I love you." Faith whispers back, letting go of her girlfriend's hand. Rachel beams at her girlfriend before returning her attention back to the lesson the teacher was in the process of explaining.

Finn caught the little interaction between the two and found himself glaring at Faith. _'I'll get Rachel to be mine, this is just a phase she's going through.'_ He thinks smugly to himself.

Class ends and everyone exits the room as fast as possible, Faith noticed Finn pulling Quinn off to an empty classroom, but the look on his face suggested he wanted to tell her something that she probably didn't want to hear. "Quinn, can we talk?" Finn asks his girlfriend.

"Sure Finn, what do you want?" Quinn sighs impatiently.

"It's private, come on." He says, leading her further into the classroom.

When they get in there, and the door is shut, Finn paces back and forth, not wanting Quinn to be upset with him. "What's wrong baby?" Quinn asks, not sure what was going through his skull.

Finn took a deep breath and confided his feelings for Rachel to his longtime girlfriend. "Do you love me?"

Caught off by the question, Quinn gives her boyfriend a confused look, replying instantly. "Of course, why would you even ask that?"

"Because, you don't seem to really care about me, I mean we've been together since last year, and you still won't sleep with me, but you slept with Puck."

"Is this about what that slut said to me in homeroom!?" Quinn asks a little harshly.

"Kind of." Finn answers shrugging his shoulders, seeming to find the floor very interesting at the moment.

"I already told you, I'm not ready to have sex again, it didn't work out very well the first time. I love you Finn, isn't that enough?" Quinn asks, becoming enraged by her boyfriend.

"It was... It is." Finn says lamely. "It's just ever since Rachel started dating Faith, I've been feeling... I don't know, jealous I guess." He adds.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Quinn asks, pissed with the direction this conversation has headed. She runs her fingers through her hair in an agitated fashion. "Rachel is gay Finn, she's never going to love you!"

"But you don't know that. If I can get Faith away from her, then I know she'll be mine again." Finn states confidently.

"Just wait until prom, then you can go chasing after Berry, I haven't worked this hard to be dumped three months before prom!" Quinn screams.

Finn shakes his head sorrowfully. "I love Rachel, she's kind and actually cared about me when we were together." He tells his now ex, turning to leave.

"I promise if you stay with me and we win prom King and Queen, that I'll have sex with you!" The blonde girl screams in a last ditch effort.

Finn turned around smiling. "Tonight?"

"Tonight what?" Quinn glares.

"You'll have sex with me tonight?" Finn asks, hopefully.

"No, if we win prom King and Queen!" Quinn snaps.

"But I've waited over a year for you to be ready, obviously you don't love me like you say. Sorry Quinn, but I'm in love with Rachel." Finn says, leaving a pissed off blonde behind.

"What? She is gay, she loves Faith; she'll never love you!" Quinn screams at his retreating form. "What will it take for you to get that through your thick skull?!" She adds, stomping her foot.

After Finn leaves her alone in the janitor's closet, Quinn is fuming. _'Everything was fine until Faith said something!'_ Quinn thinks angrily. She storms out of the closet and off to her next class, waiting until she can catch Faith off guard and beat the hell out of her.

It's the end of the school day, which means glee practice is in session, Mr. Schue's assignment for the day is duets and this time, he decided let the students pick their own duet partners.

"Rachel, would you like to partner up with me, we always sounded good together?" Finn asks, dopey smile in place.

"No thank you Finn, I'd rather sing with Faith." She turns him down gently.

Faith not caring about the boys feelings, shoves him out of the way. "Oops, didn't see you there." She gives him a fake smile. "What song are we singing babe?" She asks her girlfriend, giving her a peck on the lips, seeing Finn glare at her when she pulled back.

"Move Finnessa, I can't stand you towering over me while you slobber over Berry!" Santana snarks, as he begrudgingly goes to ask Artie if he's like to partner up.

"God, when is he going to get the hint that he ain't God's gift to women." Santana sneers.

"I don't know, but I'm bout ready to kick his ass again." Faith says, glaring a hole in the back of the dopey boy's head.

"I don't like his fawning over me either, but unless he does or says something bad, you can't hurt him, you could get expelled." Rachel tells her lover, rubbing Faith's arm in a soothing manner.

"When he does, text me so we can kick his ass together." Santana smirks, before Brittany drags her off, telling her about her song ideas. "What do think about I wanna dance with somebody?"

"Sounds good to me Brit Brit."

Rachel shakes her head, furrowing her brow. "I can't believe Santana has taken such a liking to you."

"She's actually pretty cool, I think she started trusting me when I told her if things didn't turn out well with her folks, she could crash at mine."

"You never told me about that, that was really sweet."

Faith shrugs her shoulders. "I just didn't like that she had to keep her feelins fer B secret, they're as meant to be as us."

"That they are." Rachel confirms, sitting down on the piano bench, Faith helping her go through possible song options.

"Alright class, who's going to be the first to perform today?" The teacher inquires.

In an usual turn of events, Finn is the first to raise his hand. "Mr. Schue, can Artie and me go first?" He questions.

"Sure Finn, Artie, come on up." He gestures for them to come up and perform their song.

They picked: Somebody to Love, by Queen.

When the band started playing the song, Finn looked directly into Rachel's eyes, while she Faith, Santana and even Brittany glared hard at him.

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

"I'm goin to kill him!" Faith grits.

_**I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees**_

He got on his knees, kneeling in front of Rachel, who's eyes widened in panic. She started shaking her head at him frantically, but he ignored her, continuing on with his song.

"Not if I don't first!" Santana whispers to Faith in a harsh tone._**  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?**_

_**(He works hard)**_

He tried to take Rachel's hand, but she snatched it away, interlocking her fingers with Faith, making a point of ignoring him.

_**Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**Got no feel, I got no rhythm**_

"That's for damn sure." Santana says loudly, smirking when everyone laughs, but Finn glares at her, continuing to sing to Rachel.

_**I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

_**Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_

_**Somebody find me, find me  
Somebody to love  
Somebody, somebody  
Somebody to love  
Somebody to love  
Somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love.**_

When he and Artie finish the song, Artie wheels back to his previous spot, not wanting to be in the way if Faith decided to jump Finn. "So, what did you think Rach, I sang it for you?" He smiled his signature lopsided grin.

Rachel folds her arms the best she can with her cast. "Honestly Finn, it was very inappropriate. I've already told you that I'm with Faith, so please quit trying to woo me back." Rachel tells him, frowning.

"You can stop the act Rach, I know you want me back." He states with a cocky smile in place.

That was the straw that broke the camels back for Faith. "Listen here shrimp dick, she said she wasn't interested, Rachel's with me, and has been since Regional's, so will you back off already!" Faith sneers, pushing Finn as hard as she can.

"That's Rachel's decision!" Finn yells, pushing Faith down with all his might, causing her to fall backwards over her chair, almost hitting her head on the second floor riser.

"Oh my God, Faith are you ok?" Rachel asks her lover, turning to glare at Finn.

"That's it, I'm going all Lima Height's Adjacent on your sorry ass!" Santana threatens, moving to knock the hell out of the lumbering fool, but Puck holds her back.

"Stop it, Finn principal's office now!" Mr. Schue yells, disappointed in his favorite student. The teacher escorts him to the office, but not before turning around asking, "Can one of you help Faith to the nurse?" the other students.

Faith gets up, clutching her side. "I can't believe that son a bitch knocked me over my chair!" She groans, knowing there will be a good size bruise on her side tomorrow.

"When my arm heals, I'm going to slap him as hard as I can for what he did." Rachel growls, hugging her girlfriend to her.

Quinn was silently fuming; she wholeheartedly blamed Faith for Finn breaking up with her. _'I should take this opportunity to get back at her while she's injured.'_She thinks bitterly. _'Bitch needs a smack down!'_

Since Mr. Schue was busy with Finn, the others assumed glee practice was over, Faith and Rachel exit the class as usual, their fingers intertwined as they head out to the black haired girl's truck, only this time with Santana and Brittany following them.

It seemed like the world was against Faith today, because as soon as her and Rachel step outside, Quinn shoves her down the steps. "Hey Slutorama!" Quinn yells.

"What the fuck Q!?" Santana yells, her Brittany and Rachel rushing over to Faith to help her up.

Faith gets up groaning, wondering what the cheerleader would want with her. "What is it with everyone wanting to shove me down or over something?" Faith whispers to no one in particular.

"You're about to find out, you relationship wrecking whore!" Quinn screams, running at Faith with fire in her eyes.

"What the fuck y..." Faith gets cut off by a nasty right cross to the jaw. "Ow! What the fuck was that for!?" Faith asks angrily, rubbing her soon to be bruised jaw.

"Finn broke up with me because of your stupid comment this morning!" Quinn snaps.

Santana moves in between her old friend and Faith. "This is the last time today that I'm going to say this, Leave. Them. Alone!" She grits, glaring at the blonde as menacingly as possible.

"Move Sandbags, before I move you!" Quinn shrieks.

Faith puts her hands up in surrender, not really wanting to get into a fight with someone else today, too sore to even think about taking on the crazy blonde. "Hey, it ain't my fuckin fault ya can't keep yer man." She states.

"Fuck you! That's none of your goddamn business!" Quinn screeches.

"Yer right it ain't, but that don't give ya the right ta try n kill me." Faith glares from behind Santana.

Brittany steps in front of her girlfriend, not wanting her to get suspended for a fight she didn't want anything to do with in the first place, and hoping Quinn won't hit her.

"Quinn, may I interject?" Rachel asks from her spot next to her lover.

"What would you have to say Hobbit?!" Quinn snaps.

"You best keep yer fu..." Faith tries to say, but gets interrupted by her girlfriend slightly nudging her.

"I'm sorry for your recent heartbreak, but there is no need to take it out on Faith. She's right; you can't be upset with her for Finn being Finn." Rachel tells her gently. "How many times has he broken up with you because he thought he was still in love with me?" She asks, hands one hand on her hip.

"Rachel's right, Finn just want's what he can't have, I guarantee that if you started dating someone else, he'd come crawling right back to you." Santana calmly states.

Quinn deflates a little at that, finally realizing it's no one's fault her relationship with Finn failed. "I guess you're right, but I needed him to win prom Queen."

Faith throws her an incredulous look. "Are you fuckin serious, that's why you went all Sybil on me, because of a stupid fuckin plastic crown!?"

"It's not just a crown, you also get your picture in the yearbook. Both my mom and sister won prom Queen, so I have to win." Quinn explains, like it was the most important thing in the world.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Faith look at her like she has four heads. "That's fucked up Q."

"Yeah, can't you just buy one at the party store?" Brittany asks, frowning in confusion. "Sany bought me one for my birthday last year." She adds smiling at her girlfriend.

"It's not the same, God can you be any more stupid!?" Quinn bellows, throwing her hands up in the air.

Her words cut through Brittany like a knife, she hated being called stupid, especially by someone she thought was her friend. "Sorry." She sniffles, tears running down her face as she runs off to Santana's car.

Neither Santana nor Faith even think, before their fists connect with each side of Quinn jaw, knocking her flat on her ass. "No one talks ta Brittany that way, specially someone she thought of as a good friend!" Faith growls, not liking when someone insults such a sweet and innocent girl like Brit.

"That was uncalled for Quinn!" Rachel glares.

"If you ever say that again to my Brit, I won't be as easy on you!" Santana yells, getting right in Quinn's face, pulling her up by her collar. "We are no longer friends, I don't want to see your face again, and don't even think about showing up on my doorstep crying, when your dad smacks you around again!" She spat, tossing the blonde back down.

Quinn scurries away, getting in her car speeding off as fast as she can. Santana watches as her former best friend leaves, shaking her head, tears in her eyes. "Thanks for standing up for Brits like that." She tells Faith, moving to give her a hug.

"No prob, she deserved it, no one should speak ta B that way, she's too sweet an carin for that." Faith says, hugging the Latina back.

"You too Berry." She smirks, bringing Rachel in for a hug, being mindful of her broken arm.

"You're welcome, I love Brittany like a sister. I hate seeing her upset." Rachel states, pulling out of the hug.

"Now let's go get yer girl and take her to the park or somethin. "Faith tells Santana, as the trio walks over to the Latina's car.

"Brit Brit, do you wanna go to the park baby?" Santana asks, sitting in the driver's side.

"No." She sniffles. "The ducks are gone for the winter." She pouts, still crying.

"Shit!" The Latina whispers under her breath.

Faith and Rachel go over to Brittany's side, Faith leaning down. "Hey, we could all go see Frozen." Faith suggests.

Brittany raises her head at that. "Really!? I've been wanting to go see it!" Brittany beams, looking at the other three girls with excitement in her bright blue orbs.

"Yeah Mi Amor." Santana smiles, leaning over to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Yay!" Brittany squeals clapping her hands, causing Rachel, Faith, and most of all Santana smile widely at her cuteness.

"We'll meet you at the theatre." Rachel says, walking back to Faith's truck, as Faith passes by Santana's side, she reaches out and grabs her hand. "Thank you." She whispers, smiling genuinely, before closing her car door.

On the way to the movies, Rachel lays her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You're really sweet, Santana's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I jus can't stand B bein sad, she didn't deserve what Quinn said ta her." Faith frowns.

"Quinn has really changed, I mean she was always mean, but never to Brittany."

They make it to the theatre a few seconds before the other couple, Santana pulling into the parking spot right beside them. "Let's go, my woman wants to see the previews." She says, as Brittany pulls her into the building.

Once the group got in, they got their tickets and food, then go to the viewing area the ticket guys points to. The movie turned out to be really sweet, it made Brittany forget she was ever sad in the first place.

"I wish snowmen really could talk, that would be so cool." Brittany smiles, swinging her and Santana's interlocked hands.

"That would be kinda dope, specially if he was like really punk." Faith said, making the blonde smile even wider. "I made a punk snowman last year, took pictures of him too, he was awesome!" Faith exclaimed. She blushed a deep red when Rachel and Santana started laughing."

"What, it was a badass snowman!" Faith defends, blush still present.

Rachel leans up and kisses her. "You're just a big softie." She cooed, further embarrassing her lover.

"Santana made a snowwoman couple with me in Aspen." Brittany chirps. Now it was Santana's turn to blush, when Faith and Rachel laughed.

"Anyone hungry?" She squeaked, hoping to get off the current topic.

"Sorry, but my dads wanted us home for dinner, maybe some other time." Rachel says.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Santana waves bye to the other couple.

"Bye, thanks for going to the movie with Sanny and me!" Brittany beams, waving bye to Rachel and Faith.

The girls made it back to Rachel's house later than usual, but she had text her dad, telling him what had happened today, and he said it was ok, just be home for dinner. So, here they were, walking into the Berry household, Faith carrying both backpacks.

"Girls can we speak with you for a minute?"

Faith looks over at her girlfriend with furrowed brows, who shrugged her shoulder, not knowing what her fathers could possibly want. They walk into the family room, and sit down on the love seat.

Leroy clears his throat to get the girls attention. "Well, Hiram and I have talked it over and we think that you should stay here when your father works nights. It's not really safe to stay home alone at that hour." He tells Faith with a small smile.

"Thanks Mr. Berry, I miss not bein able ta hold Rach at night." Faith admits, blushing slightly.

"You're welcome Faith, just promise me that you two will keep it down if you do anything, I would still like to live in denial if that's alright." Leroy states awkwardly.

"Dad! That's none of your concern!" Rachel squeaks, mortified at her dad's implications, knowing that her and Faith would most likely _**do**_ something if they're alone together.

Hiram shook his head, grabbing his husbands hand and leads him into the kitchen to start dinner as usual. "Dinner should be done in an hour." He informs the two love birds.

"Ok daddy." Rachel replies, dragging Faith up the stairs to her bedroom as not to get caught fooling around again by her fathers.

"So, we doin homework first er each other?" Faith inquires wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Homework first you big goof." Rachel giggles, slapping her girlfriend lightly. "Then maybe we can do each other." She adds with a devilish smirk that could rival Faith's.

Faith audibly gulps at the look her girlfriend is sending her. "O-ok." She stutters.

"Mmm, do I make you nervous love?" Rachel teases.

Faith gives the other girl a wry grin then pushes her up against the bedroom door. "You can't beat me at my own game babe, no matter how sexy ya are, even in a bright ass yellow cast." Faith chuckles, closing the small gap between them by seizing the smaller girl's mouth with a steamy kiss.

Rachel wrapped her good arm around Faith's neck, surrendering to the fervent kiss. She pulled back from the kiss, the need to breath outweighing the desire coursing through her for her lover. She placed her forehead against Faith's, looking into the beautiful dark brown orbs that shine with nothing but love. "I love you so much Faithy." Rachel states with nothing but love also shining in her light brown eyes. "No one but you thinks I'm anywhere near sexy, thank you love." She adds, kissing Faith soundly on the lips.

"Then everyone must be blind as hell, cause you're the hottest girl I've ever seen." Faith replies, giving the other girl a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Rachel slips out of her girlfriend's hold. "As much as I would love to continue, we have that pesky science project to finish for tomorrow." She pouts.

"Damn!" Faith groans. "Let's get it finished up so's we can finish what ya started." Faith teases, flashing the other girl a devilish grin.

"Uhuh, what **I** started my ass." Rachel gripes under her breath. _'How am I supposed to focus on this assignment when Faith gives me __**that**__ look?'_ She thinks to herself, sighing as her and Faith put the finishing touches on their project.

They had just finished up the assignment when they heard Leroy yell "Dinner's ready!"

"Come on." Rachel says, pulling Faith down the stairs towards the dining room. "Ya know if I didn't love ya so much, I'd get pissed at ya dragging me around all the time." Faith teases.

"Well, if I annoy you so, then I won't touch you at all." Rachel flippantly replies, folding her arms, continuing to walk down the hall in the direction of the dining room.

"Woh, woh, woh, hey! Baby, you know I didn't mean it like that, you know?" Faith pleads.

Rachel was just joking with the other girl. _"Oh God, I must have said it too bitingly, couldn't she hear the humor in my voice?"_ She worriedly thinks.

She quickly turns around, lightly pushing Faith up against the hallway wall. "Rach, y-you k-know how my foot l-likes to live in m-my mouth." Faith stutters, thinking her lover is really upset with her.

With shame coloring her features, Rachel explains. "Shh, I was teasing you with my earlier response, please forgive me, love." She asks, lightly caressing her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, ok."

"Are you ok honey?" Rachel asks, slightly cocking her head.

"Yeah, uhm dinner remember?"

Rachel watches as her girlfriend walks into the dining room. '_What was that about?'_ She thinks dumbfounded.

Dinner goes by without much conversation between the two lovers, just very awkward tension. It was so thick that Hiram asked his husband if he'd like to go out for a movie or something, mainly so they could get away from the "so thick you could cut it with a knife" tension.

Once Rachel's parents leave, the two wordlessly clean up the kitchen, then head back up to the bedroom where Faith flops down heavily onto the bed with a sigh. "Faith, are you ok? It's just you've been silent since our argument of sorts." Rachel asks, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I'm fine, just tired is all. Let it go." She replies; her voice laced with hurt, before rolling onto her stomach as she borrows her face into the pillow beneath her.

Rachel wasn't going to let it go, that wasn't in her personality. So she climbs onto the bed, straddling Faith's back, lightly resting her body weight on the other girl's ass. Only to her surprise, she gets shrugged off, making her land heavily beside Faith on the bed. "What was that for!?" Rachel screeches. "My arm, remember!?" She adds pouting, trying to fold her arms.

"Sorry, but I thought ya said ya wasn't goin ta ever touch me again." Faith mumbles into the pillow.

"Are we fighting?"

"No, we're just peachy." The other girl replies mockingly in a sickeningly sweet voice, slightly raising her head for the other girl to see the sneer on her face.

"It was a joke, isn't that what we always do!?"

Faith finally rolls onto her side so she can look right at Rachel. "Yeah, but ta me, it didn't sound like a damn joke."

"Ok Faith, what's wrong, you've never acted like this before?"

Rolling onto her back, Faith agitatedly runs her fingers through her hair. "Fine!" She exclaims, then sighs deeply. "Fine."

Rachel gives her an expectant look when Faith raises her head to look in the direction of her girlfriend. "Do you still have feelings for Finn, do you still love him?" She mumbles, silent tears streaking down her face.

Rachel moves to hover over Faith. "No, I never did." She confirms, lightly running her fingers through Faith's long black hair. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Cause he sang ya that song, and he's been tryin ta get ya back and I thought that since he broke up with Quinn, that you'd want to be with him again." Faith breaths. "And, I-I just can't quit thinking that sooner er later yer gonna realize I'm not the only person that will find you attractive or willin ta truly love ya and treat ya right. You're beautiful Rach and other people think it too, I mean how long before ya leave me for some smart artsy type?" She questions. "Or for some jock like Finn?" She adds in a whisper.

Rachel leans down capturing the other girl's lips in a passionate kiss. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'll never throw you off to the side for someone else. I don't want Finn or someone like him, or even some artsy type." Rachel states. "You see, I have a preference for a certain tough but sensitive raven haired goddess."

"Who would that be?" Faith smirks.

"Hmm." Rachel taps her chin, like she's in thought. "You." She replies, slipping her hand underneath Faith's top.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course." Rachel answers automatically.

"Then prove it, please?"

"It would be my pleasure, my love." Rachel states, leaning down to give Faith a probing kiss. Faith moaned as her lover's tongue stroked her own, her center desperately aching for her girlfriend's touch. Rachel started littering kisses across Faith's jaw, making her way down Faith's neck, sucking on her pulse point, getting another moan in response.

Wanting to please her girlfriend and also ease her worries, Rachel strips them both of their clothes as quickly as she can with one hand and starts kissing, licking, and sucking all of the other girl's sweet spots. She takes her right hand, ghosting it along the other woman's neck, pausing to admire sharp collar bones. But it was only a pause. It drifted downward, settling on one of Faith's large plush breasts, kneading the warm sensitive skin.

She licks up Faith's stomach to her breasts, alternating between the two, by sucking and biting. The surprise sharp contact of Rachel's teeth elicited a gasp from the raven haired beauty, the sound quickly becoming a deep moan as the other girl began to slip her fingers through Faith's warm wet folds, kneading them.

As if in response, Faith's own hands slide down Rachel's back, fingers spreading as they passed her waist. They finally settled cupping the other girl's firm ass; fingertips digging into the skin each time Rachel's hand squeezed her dripping sex.

Faith moved her hands to the brunette's breasts, cupping them firmly, until the brunette reached down and grabbed her wrists in one hand. A moment later, they were found pinned above her head, Rachel holding them firmly in place. Unable to do anything but watch, Faith felt her muscles begin to tense up expectantly as they had at the start of her girlfriend's assault on her body. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes. Sweat running down her face as Rachel leaned in to give her a chaste kiss before moving to suck on her pulse point.

Rachel began to depart from the pulse point, sucking and nibbling and then soothing the teased skin with a caress from her warm, wet tongue. She went lower and lower, caressing Faith's body with her mouth. Faith felt the movements with growing excitement. The base of her neck, a moment on her left collarbone, lower, and then latching on to a stiff nipple.

"Rachel." The name flowed out, a reverent sigh tumbling from Faith's lips as her body reacted to the tongue working at her breast. The other girl moved her hand from Faith's wrists to her ribcage, tripling the attention given to the heaving mounds.

Hands now free, Faith buried them in Rachel's thick auburn hair, encouraging more contact as the brunette's adept tongue worked the already hard nipples until they were achingly stiff from want. Faith arched her hips out towards her lover, arching her back, trying to get some friction.

"So- close." The words came out strangled between shallow breaths.

Suddenly, the brunette halted. Faith jerked her head up, watching in dismay as Rachel's hand fell away, their eyes meeting. She wanted to beg, but the air was still caught in her tense chest. "Easy, love. Just breathe," Rachel spoke softly, keeping their gazes locked, lightly holding Faith to the bed with one hand while the other rested limply at her side.

Faith struggled for words that would return her girlfriend's delicious mouth to her breasts and herself to a sweet release. Slowly, her back sank back to the bed, her chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. "Please. Rach, I'm… so close." Faith swallowed thickly, closing her eyes. "Please, just…"

"Look at me." Rachel softly requested, her voice thick with sincerity. "Faith."

And she did. Their eyes met, latching onto one another, both darkened with desire. Faith lost herself for a moment, and never saw it coming until it was upon her. "Rachel!" The name fell from her lips as two fingers thrust up into her burning core.

"Mmm, you always feel so good." Rachel purred, her voice low with desire. The mere sound of it put Faith on edge. "Not yet, love. Let it build."

"I don't… I … don't think I…" Faith struggled to stay grounded as her senses overloaded.

The brunette didn't reply, mouth filled once more by an achingly stiff nipple. Her slightly toned arm worked hard, picking up speed as it pumped in and out of the beautiful girl beneath her. Faith's nails dug into the other girl's back as she fought for purchase to keep herself from totally losing it. The sweet pain only spurred Rachel on.

The raven haired beauty's back arched and she pushed her hips up and down, impaling herself further onto the fingers inside of her, body begging to peak. Rachel knew Faith was close. Timing her hand, she added a third finger as Faith brought her hips up again, and grazed her teeth across the wanting bud in her mouth.

"Rachel, oh God!" The name came again from Faith's lips in a quiet, yet completely feral cry. The hard contact was too much, causing her muscles to start fluttering around Rachel's fingers, then clamp down with a force that sent a delicious wave of ecstasy through Faith's entire body.

Rachel spread her fingers a hairs breadth, pushing deeper into the burning, silken walls between Faith's legs. Another spasm of pleasure pulsated across the taller woman's frame, even more intense as her back bowed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she uncontrollably shook from her climax.

Faith laid there for a few minutes to catch her breath as Rachel snuggled into her side, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "Was that proof enough for you?" She asks with a self-satisfied smirk in place.

Finally catching her breath enough to answer, Faith sighs deeply. "Hell yeah!" She exclaims weakly, her body still shaking every now and then with little aftershocks.

"Good." Rachel states, kissing Faith's shoulder before falling into a blissful sleep.

Faith starts lightly running her fingers through Rachel's wild tresses, "I love you Rach, so much." she whispers into the empty room before also succumbing to the lull of sleep herself.


	12. Chapter 12

NATIONALS (Final Chapter)

It's been three months since the car accident, which meant Rachel was out of her cast, she was so excited, she made love to Faith the rest of the weekend. When they got to school the following week, Mr. Schue announced that National's was going to be in New York.

"Grr, why can't anyone get this routine down? It's not that complicated!" Nationals was coming up in a month, and it seems that Rachel is really stressing out.

"Calm down babe." Faith wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, kissing her temple.

Turning her head to catch her chuckling girlfriend's gaze, she glared and pouted. "Sorry, but this so called glee club is anything but right now."

Rachel had been on a rampage since she found out that this year's Nationals competition was going to be in the big apple. As soon as she found out, she started bitching at the Mr. Schue, saying that the club wasn't nearly up to par. Mr. Schue just ran his hands through his hair in an aggravated fashion before conceding.

"Fine Rachel, we will start having three extra practices a week, will that work?" He was pleading with his eyes, hoping she would accept the offer and get off his back about it.

"Ok, that should be sufficient. Thank you." Rachel smiled brightly, turned and left the room. Leaving an extremely relieved teacher behind.

"Thank God." He murmured.

Rachel strode out of the room elated that the club was going to have extra practice's, God knows Finn needed it to work on his dancing, and singing as well. As she rounded the corner, she spotted her girlfriend. She sauntered up to Faith, shutting the other girl's locker, leaning against it in what could only be conceived as sensual. "Hello love, guess what?"

"What babe?"

Leaning off the locker and almost jumping up and down. "I finally got Mr. Schue to make the group stay for three extra practices a week!"

Faith was doubled over laughing at both the other girl's enthusiasm and the fact that it was directed towards extra practices, which will severely piss the rest of the group off. "That aint nothing ta be bouncing round about."

Rachel's giddy expression morphed into that of confusion. "Why?"

Shaking her head, Faith crossed her arms, leaning against her locker, and smirked at the other girl's clueless expression. "Cause everyone's gonna be super peeved at ya, they hate practicin as it is, much less three more times a week."

"Well if they really want to win, then they should be fine with it!" Rachel grits, folding her arms in a defensive manner. "If you don't want to go to the extra practices, then don't. Honestly, you don't need much as it is."

Giving her girlfriend an amused look, Faith uncrossed Rachel's arms, intertwining their finger's; rubbing soothing circles on the other girl's hands with her thumbs. "I wasn't saying I was upset or nothin, just that I can guarantee that the others will be."

"Sorry, I'm just excited about Nationals, but then again, I'm terrified. What if we aren't good enough, what if _I'm_ not good enough?"

"Believe me, you're as good if not better than most of the singers out there. You're special Rachel, if we win, it won't be cause a the team it'll be cause a you."

Rachel kissed Faith soundly on the lips. "That's why I love you so much, you keep my crazy under control."

Faith laughed. "I know, without me you'd a already blown a gasket."

Everyone showed up for the first of many extra practices until Nationals, and most of the group as Faith had guessed were very upset about it.

"But we're doin just fine, what do we need extra practices for!" Mercedes gripes, hands on her hips.

"Well, Rachel brought it to my attention that some of you were slacking off…" Mr. Schue began.

"Oh so this was Berry's idea, do you always have to cave to her insane demands!" Quinn glares at the diva in question.

"Personally I think Rachel's right. Finn still fumbles around like he has Tourette's, Kurt keeps reverting to the gay shimmy when he forgets the choreography, and you Wheezy, you huff and puff after ten minutes of dancing." Santana states, glaring hard at them, silently daring them to say something else. The whole time, Quinn was shooting her a "What the hell" look.

Mr. Schue awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "As blunt as Santana may be, she's right. How are supposed to win National's if we aren't giving it everything we've got?"

The group grumbles a little, but accepted the extra rehearsals. By the end of practice, Kurt finally got the right moves down and Mercedes tried harder to not give up after a short period of time. Finn, well, he was still botching the routine. Mr. Schue clapped his hands, telling them all that they did great today, and to be back early tomorrow morning.

"Hey Rach, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out tonight?" Finn smiles.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not interested. Ask Quinn, she'd probably like to go." Rachel tells him dismissively, locking arms with a glaring Faith.

"I swear if he doesn't back off soon, I'm gonna end up killin him." Faith grits.

"Hopefully he'll think he loves Quinn again, and leave me alone." Rachel sighs, exasperated with Finn's constant pestering.

Ever since Finn broke-up with Quinn, he's been aggravating Rachel for months, constantly asking her out, and both girls were at their wits end. Luckily their relationship was going strong, but Faith didn't know how much more of Finn's stupidity she could take before she exploded.

"Hey Munchkin, Hotness." Santana says, coming into step with the girls.

"How did we end up with those nicknames, I think I prefer Berry over Munchkin." Rachel asks her former tormentor.

"I kinda like mine." Faith smirks.

"Well, I don't like someone other than me saying you're hot." Rachel frowns.

"No need to get your granny panties in a bunch, they're nicknames, nothin more. And even though your girlfriend is super bangable, I love Brits, so no worries." Santana shrugs. "By the way, Brits wanted to go to Burger King for lunch, they got some kind of duck toy in the kids meals or something, wanna come with?" She inquires.

Faith looks to Rachel shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, just let us put our things up, then we'll meet you outside." Rachel responds, dragging Faith off.

"You ok babe?" Faith asks, leaning against the locker beside her girlfriends.

"No, not really."

"Why, cause a what Satan said?" Faith grins, knowingly.

"Yes, do you not expect me to get upset when someone blatantly flirts with you in front of me?" Rachel huffs.

"No, but you know Santana is just funnin, like she said, she loves B." Faith states. "You know she does it to ruffle yer feathers anyway." She adds chuckling.

"I still don't care for her name for you; couldn't she have picked something other than Hotness?" Rachel snarls.

Faith grabs her pissed lover, pulling her in for a hug, lightly pecking her lips. "She don't mean it like that, just like when I call her Sextana, it's just a name, nothin more." She assures, chuckling when Rachel glares at her.

"I don't like how close you two have gotten." Rachel pouts.

The other girl shakes her head. "Yer the one that said me an her was like the opposite sides a the same coin, so how on God's green earth could I like her in _that_ way?" Faith says, sticking her finger down her throat, fake gagging. "Come on, we don't want ta keep em waitin." She says, pulling her still pouting girlfriend along.

"It's because she's prettier than me, and more experienced." Rachel whispers, finally telling Faith the real reason she isn't too comfortable with her lover being friendly with someone like Santana.

"I like S an all, but eww…" Faith grimaces. "…Just yuck, she'd be a one by five" Faith chuckles.

Rachel gives in, realizing she's just being insecure; knowing deep down that Faith would never like Santana as more than a friend. They make it outside only to find a glaring Latina, impatiently tapping her foot. "Took you long enough, what did you do have a quicky in the bathroom…_again_." Santana grins.

"We've never…What…?" Rachel stutters, blushing as Faith just busts up laughing.

"Please, you two have sex more often than me and Brits." Santana informs, getting into her car. Once everyone is in the car, she starts it up, making her way to the fast food restaurant. And Santana being who she is, couldn't pass up a great opportunity to tease Rachel. "Seriously though, me and B have had to go to the broom closet cause you two have taken so long in the bathroom." She snickers.

"Be nice Sanny." Brittany reprimands.

"Fine." She huffs, not being able to deny her love anything.

"Thank you Brittany." Rachel gives the blonde a grateful smile.

"No problem, but Sanny's right, you guys do have sex in the bathroom a awful lot." Brittany smiles. Rachel just groaned, burrowing her head in her hands. "Is Rachel feeling sick."

"Nah B, just mortified." Faith laughs with Santana, fist bumping.

"I hate you all." Rachel mumbles.

"Please, you love us and you know it Munchkin." Santana states, smiling widely.

Ever since the first practice, everyone has gotten significantly better, even Finn. "Hey Rach, I was wondering…" Finn started, only to get cut off by an irate diva.

"I don't care what you're wondering Finn, the answer is _NO_, it will always be _NO_, so would you please leave me the hell alone!" Rachel screamed, feed up with her ex.

"But I love you Rach, why won't you give me a chance?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

It was at that moment Faith and Santana came barreling towards him with two cups full of blue slushie. "Hey Finnept!" Santana yells, as her and Faith threw the cups at him.

"What the hell!" He gasps, the cold blue slush covering him head to toe.

"That's a warnin Frankenteen, leave my girl alone, or we'll make sure you get a slushie facial every fuckin day." Faith growls.

Finn turns to Rachel with pleading eyes. "Are you going to let her do this to me?"

Rachel couldn't contain her laughter any longer. "Oh, my God, I would have never expected you guys to do that!" She laughs loudly, drawing everyone's attention to them. When they saw Finn covered in blue slush, they all laughed as he ran away.

"You know, that's the first time I ever slushied anyone, was pretty cool." Faith says, her evil smirk in place as she possessively drapes her arm over Rachel's shoulders.

"He deserved it, now maybe he'll leave you and Munchkin alone." Santana smirks, high fiving Faith as she passes by, to go to the cafeteria in search of her girlfriend.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've ever witnessed." Rachel giggles.

It's been two days since the slushie bomb, and it seems as though Finn got the message, he was sitting in the back next to Quinn, and it looked like he was trying to get her to take his sorry ass back.

"He's a real piece a work, guess he's gotta annoy someone." Faith tells Rachel as they take in his sad display.

"Just as long as it isn't me or you, I don't care." Rachel states, looking through her sheet music for a good song for National's.

Mr. Schue comes in and claps his hands. "Ok, have we decided what songs we're going to sing?" He asks excitedly.

Rachel raises her hand. "I think I should do a duet to "Who You Love"." She states, getting a nod of approval from the glee teacher.

"Who do you want to do the duet with?" He asks.

"Well, Faith of course."

Finn jumps up. "No Mr. Schue, Rachel and me always do the duets, and it would be weird if Faith sang that with her!" He bellows.

"Well, how about we solve this the old fashion way?" Mr. Schue goes and grabs his infamous mystery hat, starting to write names down. "Ok, so I'll put Faith, Finn and… anyone else want to volunteer?" He asks, to which the rest of the group shakes their heads no.

"Alright then, Rachel pick a name out." He shakes the hat in front of her, Faith praying to any deity out there that she picks her. Finn just sat back with a self assured look on his face.

The brunette gives the hat a withering glance, before reaching in and picking out a name. When she pulls it out, she keeps her eyes closed, barely cracking them open to read the name that could change her world. "Faith!" She smiles, running to give her girlfriend a hug.

"Let me see that!" Finn grabs the piece of paper, seeing it was in fact Faith. "It's not fair, I should be the one who you sing with!" He yells, kicking over two chairs on his way out of the classroom.

"God, and people have the nerve ta call you a drama queen." Faith chuckles.

Since Rachel didn't have to worry about Finn anymore, her and Faith were now hard at work trying to get their song down for Nationals. They practiced night and day, wanting to be perfect.

Finally they were in New York, Rachel was running around the hotel entrance, pulling Faith along, squealing with excitement. "I can't believe we're here, it's so amazing!" She beams, pulling her girlfriend in for a searing kiss.

Mr. Schue came back with the room keys. "Ok, there are only two rooms, so that means boys in one, girls in the other." He announces.

"Can't I stay with the girls?" Kurt whines. The teacher shakes his head, then signals for the students to follow him to the rooms.

"I wanted to have at least one romantic night here." Rachel pouts, wishing they could have gotten separate rooms.

"No worries babe, I got us a room here on the 12th floor." Faith smiles as Rachel flings herself into her lover's arms, littering her face with kisses.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This is going to officially be the best week of my life." Rachel exclaims, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

**Time skip**

The competition was in full swing, and the groups performing were really good, and Rachel was starting to second guess herself.

"You ok babe?" Faith asks, lifting her lovers chin, to look her in the eyes.

Breathing in deeply, Rachel shook her head in the negative. "In the health sense, yes, but in the "Do I think I'm good enough to win this competition, then no."

"Anything I can do ta help?" Faith wonders, cupping the other girl's cheek.

"You're already doing it." Rachel smiles, moving her head to graze a kiss along Faith's hand.

The lights flicker, letting the New Directions know they were the next group to go on. Faith takes Rachel's hand as they leave to take their spots. Rachel pecks her girlfriend on the lips before they have to part ways, Faith having to go to the opposite side of the stage. Mr. Schue wanted to open with the girls duet.

When the group on stage finishes, Rachel takes a deep breath, as she and her lover steps out onto the stage first to sing their song.

(Rachel and Faith)

_You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
_

(Faith)  
_My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming  
And sometimes I don't know which way to go  
And I tried to run before  
But I'm not running anymore  
Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know_  
Faith smiles at Rachel, as they walking around each other

(Rachel and Faith)  
_That you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
_

(Faith)  
_Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of_

(Rachel and Faith)

_If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love  
_

(Rachel)  
_My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming  
And some have said her heart's too hot to hold  
And it takes a little time  
But you should see her when she shines  
Cause you never wanna let that feeling go  
_

(Rachel and Faith)  
_When you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
Yeah, you love, who you love  
Who you love  
_

(Faith)

_Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of  
_

(Rachel and Faith)

_If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love_

Oh, you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  


(Faith)  
_Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of_

(Rachel and Faith)

_If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love  
_

(Faith)  
_It's who you love_

(Rachel)

_Who you love  
Who you love  
Who you love_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah  
You're the one I love_

Rachel looks into Faith's eyes, with a winning smile as they hug each other. The others coming out to join them as they sing "Wake Me Up" by Avicil. Then finish with "You get what you give" by The New Radicals.

They got a standing ovation, everyone whistling and cheering them on. The group exits the stage, feeling good about their performances. "That was awesome!" Mr. Schue exclaims, pulling them in for a group hug.

Later, the top ten was placed in the lobby, the group rushed over to see if they were on it, and they found that they were. They all jumped for joy, going back up on stage with the nine other hopefuls. The announcer is handed the results.

"In third is Crawford County Girls!" He announces.

The remaining two, Vocal Adrenaline and The New Directions moved closer, waiting for him to open the first place envelope. "And this year's National champions… The New Directions!" He announces, giving them the huge trophy.

"I can't believe we won!" Rachel exclaims, running into her girlfriend's arms.

"I told ya, you was special." Faith whispers, swinging Rachel around as she peppers her face with kisses. "I love you Rach, forever and always." She adds, putting the diva back on her feet, bringing her in for a languid kiss.

This year had been a roller coaster ride for Rachel, but she wouldn't have changed anything, because she had everything she ever could have asked for, a National championship, new friends, and best of all her loving girlfriend.

_**I'm going to end it here, until I can come up with a better ending. It's been fun writing this, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you stayed with the story up to this point, then I would like to thank you. **_


End file.
